Memory: The Past vs Present
by V-Up
Summary: Tragedy. Regret. Tears. These have all occur in the past. Drama. Nightmares/Dreams. Mystery. These are what is happening now. The Puffs and Ruffs have the memories of their previous life, and now they have been granted a second chance to fix their mistake. Will they be able to fix their mistake in time? Or will history repeat itself? Original Pairing.
1. How It All Begin

_This_ = The author

"This" = Character's talking

'This' = Character's thinking

 _Well, this story is another PPG and RRB. I just love going back to my childhood. The PPG and RRB may have some power but not like in the cartoon. This will be about how the past connects to modern time. The name of PPG and RRB characters would also be different from the past and current time. There will be two storylines for each original pairing and a lot of drama! I hope you all enjoy~ o (^V^) o._

 _Present Time Name : Past Time Name_

 _Blossom : Ruby_

 _Buttercup : Emerald_

 _Bubble : Sapphire_

 _Bunny : Amethyst_

 _Bell : Pearl_

 _Brick : Flame_

 _Butch : Forest_

 _Boomer : Ocean_

 _Bandit : Stone_

 _Blaine : Storm_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any PPG characters, also I don't own some of the plot ideas. I got it from Korean Drama 'Hwarang,' and 'The Legend of the Blue Sea.'_

 ** _Chapter 1: How It All Begin_**

 **Ville Dynasty**

Normal POV

During the Ville Dynasty, there are three kingdoms, Cityville, Townsville, and Megaville. Townsville is the smallest and weakest kingdom among the three, so the Queen felt that her kingdom is in danger due to an empty throne.

Unknown to everyone, the Queen has one daughter who is in hiding because of the government official's authorities. The Queen decides to gather handsome and smart men to make the kingdom stronger and not only that she will use these people to keep her in power for a longer duration of time. Maybe later in the future, when the Queen could no longer rule, she wishes to see her own daughter rule Townsville independently.

Along the way, the Queen must fight against government council who despise her authority by trying to find out the identity of the Princess. It is no secret that whoever marries the Princess, will become the future King of Townsville.

…

"Ahhh~ Your business seems to be going very well." HIM looks at Mojo as he is sipping his tea.

"Of course! I, Mojo Jojo, is a brilliant person, so there isn't a surprise that my business would be doing well. Doing well is where you earn a lot of profit. By profits, I mean that the total money has already subtracted the cost of import and labor work." Mojo Jojo states proudly while looking at HIM to see that HIM just rolled his black eyes because of Mojo useless rants.

"I see…" HIM just nods pretending to care which Mojo can tell from HIM's sarcastic tone.

"How dare you use that sarcastic tone! I, Mojo Jojo, was generous enough to let you come in here for FREE! That is because I see you as an old friend, by an old friend I mean that we had known each other since when we were still short and innocent. And YOU didn't even think of saying a 'Thank you Mojo! You are the greatest friend anyone could have!'. Not only that, shouldn't you be at work. As work, I mean by actually sitting down on a desk, and writing on scrolls and not just sitting here drinking tea for FREE!" Mojo continues on lecturing HIM, as his black eyes start to flare up every time the word 'free' came out of his mouth.

"I will go to work after I finish this delicious tea." HIM said happily as he slowly sips his tea.

Mojo was about to continue the argument when a messenger quickly come up to HIM. Mojo examines the messenger to quickly identify that this is the royal palace messenger. Mojo fully knew that his friend works for the royal family and that his friend does not like the Queen one bit but still work under her.

"Lord HIM, the Queen has requested your presence at the palace now." The messenger quickly said and handed a note to HIM. HIM carefully reads the note and then nods.

"I see… I guess you got your wish Mojo, I will be off to work now." HIM said in a bored tone and starts to follow the messenger toward the royal palace.

…

"Your Highness, Lord HIM has arrived." The servant said loud enough for the Queen to hear, then opens the door for HIM as she bows down in respect.

"Thank you for coming." The Queen said while looking as dignified as ever.

HIM looks at the Queen, analyzing Queen's heart shape face, to see if she is hiding anything behind that stoic expression.

"The official will strongly oppose of your idea, your Highness." HIM said looking at the Queen's icy blue eyes.

"You made it sound like I am scared of the official." The Queen snorts and brushes her nice silky red hair.

"Then I would like to have full authority of this project then." HIM looks at the Queen.

"Of course, that is why I have summoned you here today." The Queen snaps her finger, immediately many servants came in with a coffee table, paper, brush, and ink.

HIM proceeds to sit down formally and then starting to write neatly.

"Bloodflower." HIM mouths as he writes on the paper, "According to the scroll, this flower is known to be grown in an ornamental garden, and a source of food for butterflies. However, if the stem is broken then a poisonous milky sap exudes."

"Bloodflower, men that are as beautiful as a flower on the outside but can be deadly on the inside when feeling threaten or mistreated." The Queen said, "They will serve for the kingdom and its people, risking their lives as if by instinct."

"These wise and benevolent commanders will ensure the future of Townsville's glory. They will receive the people's adoration and respect. This is what I would create of Bloodflower." HIM looks at the word 'Bloodflower' in awe.

"Well then, I will leave it up to you to recruits good-looking and skilled men into the group. The Townsville future is in your hand." The Queen said in a menacing voice.

"Also, I would like to tell you that, I am not doing this for you. I am only this to destroy you with this group one day." HIM said straightforwardly toward the Queen.

"I know." The Queen gives a soft smile, "But I would snatch them away in the end."

"We'll see." HIM looks at the Queen with a glint in his eyes while his mind starts to form a plan.

'I also know the right person for the job too.' HIM walks out the room with a smirk.

…

"Be careful now…" The girl brushes her long auburn hair away from her face, revealing her pink eyes that are staring intensively at the needle.

"Excuse me, but…Are you sure you are good at this?" An old man said looking very frightened.

"Out of 100 patients, I have only failed two patients." The girl said confidently as her pink eyes watch the needle as it starts to move closer toward the old man's skin.

"What happens to the other two?" He asks nervously.

"The first one became blind while the other one was paralysis forever." The girl said as if it is something normal.

The old man turns around to see if the girl was just joking, but her face is dead serious. This causes the man to silently pray until his mind went blank the moment the needle has been placed into his skin.

"ARG!" The old man screams in pain, but the pain was short, so he slowly opens his eyes to see that he can still see. The old man starts moving his hand to see if it is working fine.

"Now I have already bandage your shoulder, I remind you, you cannot take it off for about three days, and don't get it wet. So, no showers for three days too." The girl starts to clean up while the man looks happily at his now healing shoulder.

"Thank you very much, Miss Ruby." The old man said happily and walks out of the girl's home.

"Hmmm… I still have a lot to improve." Ruby thinks to herself, as her eyes start to wander over to the cabinet where all the medicine places, "I guess I am heading to the market for today."

Ruby grabs a basket, and a sack of money, placing it in a pocket. She wraps a red cloak around her face to shield from the sunlight.

The market was as loud as ever, people shouting about their products are the best, or about their product having a discount. Ruby prefers to be in a quieter place that is why she mostly stayed home. If she wants to get more medicine for her prospective patient, then it would be worth coming out of her comfort zone.

Ruby continues to wonder until a group of people is crowding around the message board, this arose the redhead's curiosity.

"Excuse me," Ruby said while trying to get through the crowd to see what is so interesting. It took Ruby quite a while to get through, but she managed it somehow. Ruby then stares at the message board intensively.

'Bloodflower?' Ruby questions as the first word that caught her interest the most. But then someone pushes her out of the crowd causing her to fall on her butt.

"Aw… that hurts." Ruby got up and brush her skirt to get the dust out, "Why is everyone so interest in the message board anyway?"

"Because Bloodflower is a group of handsome and powerful men."

Ruby jumps in surprise not knowing that her question was spoken out. She turns to see the person who answers her question, to see a girl with messy short black hair, with her bang covering her eyes.

"What?" Ruby questions.

"Bloodflower is basically a group of men that will protect Townsville's glory. They would be on the top of the food chain too. That is what it said on the message board." The girl blows her bang, to reveal a lime green eyes color. She extends her hand to help Ruby up.

"I see… Thank you." Ruby nods politely in acknowledgment.

"Oh, also what time is it?" The green eyes girl asks out of the blue.

"I think it is almost noon." Ruby looks up at the sky as she estimates the time.

Ruby's answers cause the green eye girl's eye to grow wide.

"Oh no!" The girl frantically starts to search something in her bag, but when she founds a book, she immediately heaves a sigh. Then in no time she quickly dashes off into another direction.

"Hmm…strange girl?" Ruby looks at the disappearing figure and goes back to what she is doing.

…

"Hey! Mojo!" A girl with black hair and lime green eyes burst into a room where HIM and Mojo are talking ideally.

"Emerald! Show some respect for me! I am paying off one-fourth of your debt, you wouldn't want me to cut the wage now, would you!" Mojo starts lecturing Emerald, but she doesn't care.

"At least I finish the job, so you can't cut down my wages," Emerald said and hand over a book to Mojo.

HIM was about to open the book when Emerald slams her hand on the book causing it to closed again. HIM and Mojo look at Emerald since they are confused by her action.

"Erm…you see…My handwriting can only be read by me, so if you want to know more information about beautiful men who are also strong in Townsville then… I have to do it orally, and…it will cost more money." Emerald said looking pity, but in her mind, she is actually glad that she has a bad handwriting. This would allow her to earn more money too.

HIM attempts the second time a little bit quicker. HIM was able to take a sneak peek to see a horrible handwriting and to be frank, it doesn't look like it forms a word at all. It's more like a doodle that is poorly drawn by some 2 years old. Emerald's eyes notice HIM's actions and immediately snatch it away.

"My left foot can write even better than this." HIM said looking at the book that is supposed to hold the information about the future Bloodflower members.

"I will pay for it so that we can get this over with." Mojo could only sigh not wanting to go into any further argument, as he throws a small stack of silver coins to Emerald. Emerald immediately caught it and open it. Examining whether it is real or not. When Emerald confirms that it is real, she nods and starts setting up.

"I will set up the candidates' name on the board first to give you all a better picture," Emerald suggests while looking at HIM and Mojo to see if they oppose to it or not. It seems that they both don't care that much since they only just nod.

Emerald starts settings about twenty names on the board into three sections. On the left side are candidates that support the Queen, while on the right sides are candidates that oppose the Queen. Then in the middle are the neutral section. Judging by the board, it seems that the Queen has more people who oppose her than people who support her.

"As you can see, getting some of these candidates can be a little bit troublesome due to how they oppose the Queen, for hiding the Princess." Emerald smiles sheepishly which HIM just dismiss it.

"Don't worry about that, in Bloodflower we recruit the best of the best even if they oppose the Queen. Since Bloodflower is not created to serve the royalty, they are for the people of Townsville." HIM states causing Mojo and Emerald to be impressed by the speech.

"Wait… but I, Mojo thought that the Queen instructs you to create Bloodflower to protect the royal family." Mojo questions.

"It wasn't in the contract, she only said to bring Townsville to glory and serve the people. That doesn't count the royal family." HIM shrugs with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"It is? I could have sworn…" Mojo was cut by HIM who send him a menacing look.

"So…Can I continue?" Emerald fake a cough to catch HIM's and Mojo's attention.

They both only nod in response, which Emerald has already gotten used to.

"The first one is Flame the eldest son of Zhang Family, considered to be smart and wise young man. Many scholars would come to him, gaining more knowledge by day. Flame then is respected by the educational factor of the society. Not only does he has the brain, but he also has strength. Still, he prefers to use his brain than his strength." Emerald sums up nicely moving to the next one.

"Second one is Forest from Liu Family, the strongest warrior that nation could have asked for. At a young age, he has already gone into countless battle, earning a title of General Forest. People both fear and admires his sense of battle strategy. He knowledge level is average since he is an only child, he was able to get away with everything especially being a player." Emerald grit her teeth at the last part since she hates guys that toy with a girl's feeling.

"Next is Ocean, youngest son of Huang Family, or seen by everyone as 'Sweet Flower Boy', which he would fit perfectly with Bloodflower. He is visual is on top, on par with his painting skill. He paints many realistic portraits of the surrounding, attracting nobles to buy his works. Thus, he is a freelance artist, at the same time he can be quite manipulative thanks to his looks. So, this 'Sweet Flower Boy' is a dangerous one." Emerald takes a glance at HIM and Mojo to see if they both are still paying attention, which they are.

"Moving on is Stone from Hu Family, and known by everyone as the prankster. His creativity is like Ocean's artwork but instead of on paper, he is more of an inventor. Stone stands out among his six other brothers, thanks to his inventing skill on weapons and his pranking skill. He maybe a handful when joining but he would also create interest weapons that could help Bloodflower advance further in the future." Emerald looks at the board to see more names to be mention.

"The fifth one is Storm from Xu Family, despite his weird white hair and white eye color. Everyone has accepted his musical ability as he excels in all instrument known to man. In his spare time, he would be watching the star, some said he even predict the future events. Many farmers came to seek his help in forecasting the weather, helping Townsville to flourish in the nutrient. Bloodflower will gain more respect thanks to Storm's ability." Emerald was about to continue to the next one when HIM stops her.

"I already know enough. I look forward to the rest but…I am more interest in these five." HIM said with a triumph look, "Say… Emerald, what happens if I manage to get all of these five to join, do you think the rest would join?"

"Hmm… I guess the rest would follow since they are all influential." Emerald thinks carefully before answers.

"I guess I will be recruiting those five then." HIM smirks devilishly.

"But… if Mojo's memories are correct, which is always right, the Zhang, Liu and Hu family oppose the Queen. While Huang and Xu family are neutral. None of them are on the Queen's side, wouldn't that be troublesome." Mojo questions which HIM just brushes it away.

"That is why we need to use words to bring chaos." HIM said and got up from his seat, leaving Mojo's mouth wide open, clearly confused by HIM's word.

"Nice doing business with you!" Emerald quickly shouts loud enough for HIM to hear.

"Isn't it supposed to use words to bring peace?" Mojo questions when HIM is already gone.

* * *

 **21** **st** **Century**

Normal POV

"Catch them!" A police officer shouts out while pointing toward four retreating figures.

More and more policemen came to help chase after four retreating figures, as they are known to be one of the best thieves and con-artists in Townsville, Cityville, and Megaville. Whoever catches these criminals would become a millionaire overnight. These criminal bounties are so high because they have robbed many wealthy businessmen around these three cities. This causes many businessmen to be angry and want their head so badly.

The four figures continue to dash with a group of policemen following behind. Unknown to the policemen, the four figures have already set up a trap, ready to be used. They all have been running down the stairs from the twenty-fourth floor to the twelfth floor.

The four figures decide that running down the stair was too tiring so they open the closest emergency exit to enter the building. The group of policemen is still hot on their trail, to see that the four figures have gone back into the building. They all barge into the building to see four figures going into an elevator.

"Some of you go down and wait for the elevator door to open." One of the policemen order, leaving some of the police officers to still continue running down the stair.

This cause the policemen to dash even faster, knowing that this is the only chance to trap these thieves. The elevator door was almost closed, but one of the police officers was able to hold onto the elevator door in time before it closes completely.

The elevator immediately sprang back open, and the policemen look inside to see no one. They all just stare at the elevator in surprise. It was only five seconds difference, and the four figures have disappeared. Some of the policemen quickly went to look somewhere, leaving five policemen left to handle the elevator.

The five policemen slowly walk inside the elevator, being very cautious. Since they know that those four figures couldn't just disappear into thin air. The elevator door slowly closes, gaining the five policemen's attention. The elevator slowly goes down to the first floor, while waiting the eerie silence was filled in the elevator. Each person can hear each other's breath, which is disturbing.

"Now!" One of the four figures shouts out from the elevator's ceiling.

The five policemen look up to see the four criminals wave them a hello. The four criminals then free themselves from hanging on the ceiling for so long, which landing on the ground may have caused the elevator to shake a little.

Immediately a fight broke out, and it isn't a surprise to see the four policemen knock out in one go. Leaving the last policemen to be very scared. One of the four criminal slowly walks up toward the remaining policeman, while the rest starts to borrow the policemen's clothes.

"Look into my eyes." The criminal voice is filled with power and youth.

The policeman couldn't help but looks at the criminal's mysterious light gray eyes. Between them there is a lighter, revealing a small fire. They look at each other for a moment before the criminal continues to speak.

"Now close your eyes. *Snap* Listen carefully *Snap*, you saw no one in this elevator. *Snap* When we exit this elevator you will tell everyone that these criminals have disappeared. *Snap* Now when you open your eyes, you will only see your guard friends. *Snap*" The criminal snaps his finger while holding a candle in the middle, when he finished his sentence, he quickly diminishes the light, causes the last policeman to open his eyes again. The criminal turns around to see that the other three has finished changing and tape the other four policemen to the ceiling. He quickly gets change and joins in the group.

The elevator door opens revealing five policemen walking out. One of the police officers broke out from his group. He walks over to another policeman who seems to have higher authority. The others policemen continue to wait anxiously for the criminal but unknown to them that these criminals have joined the crowd.

"These criminals have escaped, they have jumped out from the window." The policeman informed.

"Darn it!" The other policeman said in frustration as he threw his hat onto the ground, "Everyone moves out!"

The rest of the policemen quickly scurry out of the building with a face of defeat. They are all too busy feeling defeated to notice that some of their members have disappeared in an alley.

…

"Nice work everyone" One of the four figures nods in an approving matter.

"It was easy. I could just beat them up myself." The first figure takes off police cap, revealing a spiky jet black hair with a mischievous forest green eyes.

"It was also thanking my skill in hypnotizing people too." The second one only pulls the police hat higher, revealing a mysterious pair of light gray eyes matching with his smooth white hair.

"No! You guys also have to thank me for helping with the disguise." The third one protest while taking off his police cap, unveiling his wavy blonde hair and cute ocean blue eyes.

"Stop with this nonsense about who is better already." The last one groans as he pulled the cap up to let his spiky red hair flow to his shoulder. Then put back on a red cap backward instead of the police hat, revealing his intimidating bloody red eyes, "Don't forget that we are meeting up with Bandit, so let's go up."

The rest just nods, listening to red eye boys command. The four boys continue running and jumping between building until they saw a shadowy figure sitting at the edge of the tall building.

"Bandit! Did you miss us?" The forest green eyes boy shouts out, earning a smack from the light gray eyes boy.

"Do you want us to be exposed, Butch!" The light gray eyes boy sold the forest green eye boy known as Butch by smacking Butch's head.

"That hurt Blaine! Also, I am older than you so you can't boss me around." Butch sticks out his tongue at the light gray eyes boy known as Blaine.

"Only for 5 minutes…" Blaine grumbles to himself.

As they approach closer to the shadowy figure known as Bandit. They start to be able to make out his purple bandana that straps around his straight brown hair. Bandit turns around to see four figures approaching him, his clear indigo eyes seem to light up when the four figures approach closer to him.

"Took you guys long enough. I was bored watching the policemen's defeated face through the security camera." Bandit's word and his face contradict each other because Bandit looks more worried than bored.

"Aww…Is Bandit worried about his older and younger brothers?" The ocean blue eye boy notices so he decides to teased Bandit.

"Be quiet Boomer." Bandit just mumbles leaving the ocean blue eye boy known as Boomer to laugh.

"And you guys said I was the sensitive one." Boomer continues to laugh, while Bandit just rolled his indigo eyes.

"Let's go home already. I am hungry." Bandit is trying to change the topic.

The rest nods in agreement except for the one with intimidating red eyes, he seems to be trying off in space. The daydream red eyes boy was not unnoticed by his own brothers.

"What's the matter, Brick?" Blaine asked curiously.

The red eyes boy suddenly light up after hearing his name, Brick. Brick is now paying more attention to his brothers, who are looking at Brick weirdly.

"Let's go home." Brick ordered the others, and they all decide to let it slide.

The five starts running toward home, along the way, the moon shines brightly showing them the way back home safely. A full moon is always full of mystery where supernatural events start to occur.


	2. How It All Begin Part 2

_**Chapter 2: How It All Begin Part 2**_

 **Ville Dynasty**

Normal POV

"Mojo it is time for me to enlighten you with my magnificent plan." HIM's devilish tone send shivers down Mojo's spine, "Since we know the five families that caught my interest are all competing against each other. I wouldn't be surprised to see their sons also compete against each other as well."

"That is correct! I heard that sons of these five families are most likely to be the future King of Townsville. Since all of them shows great potential as being influential leaders." Mojo rubs his beard as he continues to recalls what Emerald has told them the other day.

"That is why I will send a letter that would provoke these five boys to meet each other." HIM's smile became even broader than before, which Mojo decides to step back, keeping a great distance between them.

HIM takes out a brush, writing the letters with his left hand, cause Mojo to become curious.

"Why are you using your left hand? Not to mention that is one horrible handwriting." Mojo's eyebrow knits together in confusion.

"If I use my right hand then they would know who is the one that sends to them. Using my left hand, no one would ever suspect that it is me. But my hand writing couldn't be as terrible as that Emerald girl." HIM makes another good point.

"But I think we also need someone to surveillance these five boys at all time. I bet that the moment they see each other, they would immediately try to set up a dual." Mojo said in concern.

"You are right…Hm…" HIM thinks for a moment, then his eyes immediately lighten up, "We will send that Emerald girl into the Bloodflower group."

"What? But she is a girl, not a boy." Mojo looks in surprise.

"That is why we will make her take on a disguise as a boy." HIM said happily, "And I will take responsibility for all her debt."

Mojo was skeptical at first, but the moment HIM said about the debt Mojo nods in agreement.

"I think we will need a doctor as well since Emerald won't be able to stop a duel. So, having a doctor would be good." Mojo is pointing out the worst-case scenario.

"I will leave that job to you. Now Mojo, let's see my marvelous plan into action." HIM got up from his seat while holding five different pieces of paper.

…

"Let's meet at the Sacred River of Gong tonight, to test who is fit to be the ruler of Townsville. I have enough of waiting around and let's settle this battle once and for all. If you do not arrive, you will be deemed as a coward, and you are not fit as the King." A boy with red eyes scan the paper that has been sent, "Who is this from again?"

"I believe it is one of the four families, Master Flame." The servant bow with his head still hung low.

"This message is provoking. I will go but do not tell my father or mother of this situation." Flame's eyes burn with fiery as the paper slowly starts to crumble, "I bet it is Forest, he is always impatience."

…

"Master Forest! You have a message!" One of the servant jumps up and down, trying to gain a raven has boy's attention. When the servant's eyes finally meet with the pair of green eyes, the boy stops practice fighting. Forest quickly snaps the paper out of the servant's hand the moment he approaches the servant.

"Let's meet at the Sacred River of Gong tonight, to test who is fit to be the ruler of Townsville. I have enough of waiting around, let's settle this battle once and for all. If you do not arrive, you will be deemed as a coward, and you are not fit as the King." Forest reads quietly so that the servant wouldn't hear, "Hahahaha! Finally, I am challenged by a man! I bet this is from Stone! I bet he has something up his sleeve with those stupid tools of his."

Forest grinned happily and went back practicing, this time more immerse than before.

…

"This weapon is nicely craft, Master Stone, how much is it?" A general look at the great craft weapon.

"Thank you for the compliment, and I bet the weight suits to your liking. I add some more function too." Stone said devilishly.

The general looks at the red button, the moment he presses it, spikes spring out of the metal.

"What is this?" The general looks at the sharps spike covering side part of the sword.

"We know that the side part of the sword can be a weakness when swinging incorrectly. That is why adding some spikes on the side would make it easier to strike no matter which side the sword is swing." Stone describes proudly, "That would be 27 gold bars."

"Here you go my good man." The general looks the weapon at hand admiringly.

"Hmm? What's this?" Stone looks at the letter that seems to appear on his desk when he is dealing with a customer, "Let's meet at the Sacred River of Gong tonight, to test who is fit to be the ruler of Townsville. I have enough of waiting around and let's settle this battle once and for all. If you do not arrive, you will be deemed as a coward, and you are not fit as the King. I smell Storm's idea all over this message."

Stone laughs for a moment since he wouldn't believe that message would be so bold.

"I guess today is his lucky day or something, that is why he propose this." Stone then shoves the message into his pocket, and go into the workshop creating some surprising tools.

…

"Maid, can you go pick up a message that is coming at any moment." His white eyes look at the maid bored.

"Of course, Master Storm." The maid quickly scurries out the door. Not long just like what Storm said, there is a message on the maid's hand.

"Let's meet at the Sacred River of Gong tonight, to test who is fit to be the ruler of Townsville. I have enough of waiting around, let's settle this battle once and for all. If you do not arrive, you will be deemed as a coward, and you are not fit as the King." Storm looks at the message for a moment then heave a sigh, "I didn't expect Ocean to be so brave. But I am not surprised since he is goods with words, even though this may be a trap but I couldn't help but to go. Let's see… I guess this will be a tough battle since I don't see anyone loosing or winning either."

Storms take a scroll out and continue to look up things that would bring him luck for this fierce battle.

…

"The sky is beautiful today." His dark blue eyes are scanning the sky, "I can just look at it all day long, the baby blue color compliment nicely with the soft white cloud."

He takes his brush and starts to paint. His blissful moment was short since someone just has to disturb him.

"Master Ocean, we have a message for you." The servant looks exhausted which isn't surprising because the distance between his home and the beach is very far. Running here as fast as possible with an emergency message can be tiring.

"Thank you." Ocean smile politely, the servant just walk back giving Ocean some privacy, "Let's meet at the Sacred River of Gong tonight, to test who is fit to be the ruler of Townsville. I have enough of waiting around and let's settle this battle once and for all. If you do not arrive, you will be deemed as a coward, and you are not fit as the King."

Ocean just looks at the message for a moment thinking carefully.

"I see… it would eventually come anyway and avoid it would only make me look worse. I think this should be Flame's doing since he likes being superior and this match would prove who is superior. I have to win this, to make everyone respect me." Ocean folded the message nicely and went back painting his beautiful sky.

The Night…

Normal POV

Five figures approaching each other from different directions, wearing all black so that no one would recognize them. They all look at each other intensively, being very cautious.

"I see you all came." Forest looks at the rest of the guys smugly.

"Let's get this over it so that we can know who is the one most fit to be King." Flame confidently looks at the others.

"So, we all agree on a fist fight, right? No weapons, since dying is not an option." Storm looks at everyone who nods in agreement.

"No allies, so just thinks it as you are by yourself against other four guys." Stone states, which the rest agrees.

"For your information, I don't like this fist-fight, but since it is a sacred place, it would be quite holy," Ocean said which everyone ignores the beginning but listen at the end.

"I at this moment declared under the full moon, let the battle BEGIN!" Forest shouts excitedly, immediately his face collides with a fist.

Somewhere Nearby…

"Stop the fight now! They are going kill each other!" Mojo shouts in panic.

"They would fight each other again when they are forced to be together anyway. Let them pour all of their energy out right here. And Mojo didn't you hear that they won't kill each other. The worst thing that can happen would be…err…minor broken bone." HIM said unsure at the end since he wasn't sure of these boy's capability, "All we have to do now is observe for a while."

"You and your crazy ideas, why did I even became friends with you?" Mojo starts to question his friend, HIM, who is giggling to himself like a middle school girl seeing her crush walking by.

Back to the Fight…

"Let's make things more fun!" Stone suddenly shouts out gaining everyone attention.

The fight was only five minutes, and Stone is already bored. No one is tired at the moment, seeing everyone can still stand perfectly still. Guess no one has a broken bone yet. Stone takes out a ball and then throw it to the ground, creating smokes. Everyone's vision decreased by the minute.

"Don't worry guys! I also am not good at fighting in the smoke, so this is fair for everyone!" Stone shouts out which is a stupid move. Now everyone is targeting him by remembering where the voice last heard. But Stone was able to run away in time, so the rest seems to have given up.

There haven't been any punches thanks to Stone's idea, so everyone is very cautious of the surrounding. No one made a sound and only moved stealthily. This last for quite a while until the smoke starts to subside. Everyone's vision increased back sharply and immediately went back to punching each other.

"That was a terrible idea." Storm said and punched Stone in the stomach.

"Let's just think of it as a break." Stone said positively, almost land a perfect kick on Storm. As Storm barely dodge in time but got a little scratch on his cheek.

Ocean took the chance seeing Storm unbalance dodge, and give Storm a surprise attack behind. Storm back came in contact with Ocean's knee, sending pain all over. Ocean went to target Stone next.

Flame then break his fight with Forest and target Ocean instead. Running at a fast pace, then jump to kick. Ocean wasn't expecting that so he received it entirely from the side of his head. But it wasn't tough enough to knock him out.

Storms recover and see Forest busy with Stone. Seeing how Forest is aware of his presence. Storm wait for a moment then swept his feet under Forest's and tripped him off balance. Storm then punches Forest's face the moment it came close enough. The fight escalates even further as blood starts to stain the pavement.

The fight stops when footstep can be heard from a distant, coming toward them at a fast pace. In an instant, appears many guards, whom witness five boys all covered in blood, and holding each other with murderous eyes.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in!" One of the guard roars, "This is a sacred place and not a battle ground. Tie them up!"

The five boys look at the guard in horror, as they are being tied up like a prisoner.

"This is all your fault." Flame growls at Forest.

"How is it my fault? It is Stone's fault, and he even prepared a smoke bomb!" Forest protests.

"I didn't initiate this. It is Storm's fault, and he must have predicted his win today! Look! He even brought a lucky charm." Stone pass the blame on Storm.

"I think it is Ocean who starts this since he has a way with words." Storm said with a point, which Ocean wasn't happy.

"This is Flame's idea since he wants to be all mighty." Ocean looks at Flame.

They all erupt in an argument on who starts first, but immediately silent by the guard. The full moon shines brightly down at the five-defeated face, as they all hope that there would be another way to escape this situation.

* * *

 **21st Century**

Normal POV

"I can't believe this! They have all escape again!" The head of police roars, "They manage to escape for the twentieth time already! They are making the police look bad!" The head police start to pull his hair in frustration.

"But all the crime that they have committed is stealing valuable jewelry. To be honest with you sir, I don't know if we could call them thieves. Since they would return the jewelry by the next day." The lower rank officer said with a confused face.

"They did steal in the end, so they are considered thieves!" The head police states with no hesitation.

"But don't you find it, weird sir, not only that they would leave us a note on what day and time they will steal the jewel. But they didn't leave any evidence, and the sender address is untraceable too." The lower rank police said.

"I guess it is time I call her for help." The head of police sighs in defeat.

"But she is still in school, isn't she?" The lower rank police question.

"Well, I bet you she would rather be here than at school. Not to mention she has already earned her place in the police department anyway." The head of police just sighs and starts to dial the number.

"Yes, sir." The lower rank police solutes and walks away.

"Hello? Is this Buttercup speaking? I am calling from the Head of Police Department of Townsville." Head of police said through the call professionally.

Buttercup's POV

'Those guys got away again? Seriously what are the police doing these days! They should create a better training ground.' My lazy lime green eyes scan the news on my iPhone 7 in frustration.

"Hey Buttercup, be gentle with the phone. You are going to crush it."

I look up to see my very so energetic sister, Bunny, her brown hair tied in high ponytail bounce along as she shakes her head sideway. Her bright amethyst eyes read the news on my phone.

"Those thieves are skilled. They are putting the police's name to shame." Bunny giggles.

"This is not something to be amazed at. They are thieves that deserve to be lock behind bars." I look eyes full of determination and justice.

"But don't they return what they stole in the end." Bunny questions, "Doesn't that mean they didn't do anything wrong?"

'Hmm… A lot of people have been questioning whether they are real thieves or not as well. Even I sometimes doubt that they are bad guys. What is their purpose to these events anyway?'

My phones ring, causing me and Bunny to jump up in surprise.

"Speaking of the devil." I look at the familiar number.

"Hello? Is this Buttercup speaking? I am calling from the Head of Police Department of Townsville." Head of police said through the call professionally.

"Yep, that is me. How can I help you?" I said excitedly knowing that they will need my help in another compelling case.

"We need your help." The head of police said in defeat.

"I will be on my way." I quickly hang up my phone, "Bunny I am going to the police station, tell the others that I am assigned to another case."

"GOT IT!" Bunny shouts loudly, while I am already on my bicycle ready to ditch school for the rest of the day.

At the Police Station…

"I am here sir! What do you need me for?" I slam the door open without knocking first since I can't wait to be on another police case and get to leave school for another week.

"I think you have seen the news, lately right?" The head of police looks at me.

"Yep, and I am starting to wonder what is wrong with the police these days. They are all simple thieves that deserve to serve in jail for a year." I sit in the comfy chair while stretching my leg on to the table. The head of police looks at my posture in the disapproving matter, but he just ignores it.

"I am also wondering this myself, but I think you need to understand the thieves better by witnessing their skills with your own eyes. That is why, the next time they come stealing we will inform you immediately, so prepare yourself." The head of police commands and I just lazily solute him back while still sitting comfortably on the chair.

"Is that all? Just witness then strike? This should be easy." I got up from my seat, feeling confident more than before.

Butch's POV

"Seriously, we have been robbing twenty jewels already and still can't find the one." I groan seeing another failure.

"Those five jewels aren't just going to pop up out and scream 'I am here! I am here! Come and pick me!'" Bandit sentences are filled with sarcasm.

"I know that, but I just want to find those jewels already so my weird dreams would be over," I said dejectedly.

"You're not the only one who is having those weird dream, all of us have those for the past three years. And we have been stealing these pieces of jewelry for only the past three months." Blaine states, glaring at me for protesting.

"Sorry…" I said in apology, as Bandit and Blaine nod approvingly.

"So, what is our next move Brick." Bandit said looking at the silent Brick who is looking at his laptop intensively.

"I guess that it would be this one then." Brick twirls the screen around, revealing a sapphire color stone.

"So, is that my stone then?" Boomer looks at the stone closely.

"Don't jump to conclusion, it maybe your stone but we aren't sure yet," Blaine warns Boomer, hoping that he wouldn't get his hope up.

"I know…" Boomer said gloomily.

"This stone is called Mermaid's Scale, and I think there is a likely chance that this is Boomer's stone since his dream has been mostly based on the ocean." Brick said.

"Let's hope it's not like Innocent Tear, Ocean's Heart or Frozen Droplet. Those were quite hard to steal." Butch said

"I hope this is the one." Bandit prays since the faster the first stone is found, the easier it would be to find the other four.

"Here is the plan." Brick looks sternly at everyone, "We are going to go steal next week on Wednesday night at 9:39 PM at Morbucks' Museum."

…

Blossom's POV

"Look! Blossom is here!"

"Wow…I feel so lucky to be able to see her every day."

"I think we are all lucky to have the Utonium sisters in our school."

"Damn, she is hot!"

I rolled my eyes at some of the comments. These people don't seem to know that I can hear them, but I just ignore their comments. My sisters and I have just transferred here into this new school for less than a month since Buttercup somehow manage to get a job in Townsville even though she is only a high schooler. We couldn't let Buttercup move out alone, so the entire family moves with her. It is a good thing that our Dad's job is flexible so no matter where he is, he still can work.

We gain a lot of attention due to everyone's opinion on us as 'Goddess', this title made me quite uncomfortable seeing how everyone only judge me by my appearance. I took a glance at the mirror to see if my auburn hair is neatly pulled by a red ribbon into a high ponytail. I dust my shirt and feel more confident. At least I have my sisters who stick with me all the time.

"Hey Blossom!"

Speaking of sisters… I turn around facing my youngest sister, her golden blonde hair neatly tied into two pigtails. Her innocent eyes look at me lovingly, and I couldn't help but having the urge to pulled her cheek but…that is Bunny's job.

"Hey Bubble." I smile happily, for some reason Bubble has this power that can make anyone smile just by seeing her.

"Buttercup won't be coming to school for a while." Bubble informs me.

"That makes sense since she was already gone since this morning. She only gets up early when it comes to working at the police station." I couldn't help but admire Buttercup's enthusiasm when it comes to working.

Suddenly a crowd forms around the corner of the hallway, making us curious.

"What is going on?" I mumble to myself while approaching closer to the crowd. I could see someone standing in the middle with a big sheet of paper in front of her.

"Listen up everyone!"

I immediately recognize the annoying voice.

"What is Princess Morbucks doing?" Bubble questions, with a frown on her face.

"Let's move closer, and maybe we could see something interesting." Despite our bad relationship with Princess, we are still curious about what she is planning to do.

"The famous thieves are targeting my family's museum next Wednesday night at 9:39. And it is my pleasure to invite all of you to come to the museum and enjoy seeing those thieves working in action live!" Princess announces causing a roar of cheers.

"Is she crazy? One of the museum jewelry is going to be rob, and she just thinks that it is some show?" I whisper to Bubble, who seems to be interested.

"They are targeting the Mermaid's Scale, which is one of my most valuable treasure. Even though I did say that I will invite all of you a minute, but sadly, my Daddy only allow me to invite twelve people so…" Princess then smiles devilishly, "Whoever helps me with my all of my homework and impress me, they will receive a ticket to watch the live performance!"

In seconds, everyone is already at Princess's toe begging her to give them the ticket. I just rolled my eyes, as I can't believe how pathetic everyone looks right now.

I look closely at the photo of the painting, to see a mermaid with wavy blonde hair, her sky blue eyes the same color as the sky. The mermaid smile kindly with a tender gaze, with her tail seem to be the color of the ocean. The mermaid is currently sitting by the side of the beach while looking up at the sky.

'For some reason, that mermaid looks like Bubble.' I turn to look at Bubble, to confirm my suspicion which is true.

"Let's go Bubble," I spoke up, taking Bubble out of her trance.

"Oh yeah!" Bubble said making it obvious that she just got out of her daydream.

'Maybe Bubble notices the same as me too, but…why would the jewel be in a painting? Are they going to steal the painting? Or is the jewel inside…This is Buttercup's job. Buttercup would put them behind bars anyway.' I snap out of my thought and starts walking toward next class.


	3. Bloodflower

**_Chapter 3: Bloodflower_**

 **Ville Dynasty**

Normal POV

"Urg… I need water…" Forest said while his throat is starting to become dry.

"If you just be quiet you wouldn't need any water." Stone hissed at Forest.

"At least I know that it wasn't my fault that we all get into this." Forest glared back.

"It wasn't my fault either," Stone said shortly.

"Yeah right! Liar pants on fire!" Forest said louder than before.

"You little —!" Suddenly both Stone's and Forest's face was a splash of water.

"Be quiet you two." One of the guard glares at the pair, who just hung their head low.

The five boys are currently being tied to a wooden pole, as they are hanging their head low in shame. They are getting into so much trouble since their families would get this news by now. Their family should currently be trying to find a way to bail them out of this torture.

The gate to the prison open, revealing the one and only HIM.

"Hello, children!" HIM said grandly, gaining attention from the five boys.

"Lord HIM?" Flame looks at HIM with a confused face, as he wasn't expecting to see HIM at all.

"Why are you here?" Forest asked bluntly which HIM couldn't help but to laugh.

"I have come to help you all get out of this mess that you have created." HIM said confidently.

"Yeah right, you don't even know us that well. Why are you going to help us?" Stone looks at HIM suspiciously.

"Oh, I know all about you five all right." HIM smirks, looking at each boy one by one, "First, we have Flame from Zhang Family, 20 years old, height 188 cm and weighs 81 kilograms. One of the most knowledgeable scholar, which many adores. Second, we have Forest from Liu family, 19 years old, height 190 cm and weighs 84 kilograms. Being a general at the age of 16, earning respects from many soldiers. Third, Stone from Hu Family, 19 years old, height 189 cm and weighs 83 kilograms. A craftsman, that many general, soldiers and other craftsmen couldn't help but respect. Fourth, Storm from Xu Family, 18 years old, height 186 cm and weighs 78 kilograms. Known for being a musical genius at the same time good at predicting future events, gaining respect from civilian. Lastly, the youngest of the five, Ocean from Huang Family, 17 years old, height 185 cm and weighs 76 kilograms. The artist one who many nobles have admire the artwork, but can have a manipulative mouth."

"Seriously, anyone can know that general information." Forest's stubborn refuses to accept HIM's capability.

"Forest dates the daughter of Morbucks Family called Gold, but end it in one week. Later going for her sister Silver which lasts only three days. Is currently targeting a waitress at Mojo's inn —" HIM was about to continue but then was cut by Forest.

"Okay! I believe you!" Forest looks at the ground dejectedly.

"You sound like a stalker." Stone said without thinking.

"I will take that as a compliment." HIM just smiles, looking at the boys as if they were his prey, "Now…Let's have a deal."

All five boys look at HIM confused about the 'deal'.

"What deal?" Storm looks at HIM wearily.

"A deal to get you out of this place, since I am close to the Queen. I can get you out of trouble anytime I want. Not even your fathers can do it." HIM said with power.

"Just get to the deal already," Ocean impatiently said as he keeps on licking his dry cut lip.

"I see someone is thirsty for water. Okay then, if you all want to leave, then you have to join the Bloodflower house!" HIM claps happily at the end.

"What is that?" Stone questions.

"Bloodflower is where I am gathering all skilled and good looking people into the group. And I need five of you to be in it." HIM explains shortly.

"I am in!" Forest didn't hesitate to join.

"What?" The other four looks at Forest confuse.

"What? He said good looking people. He is saying that I am handsome. I couldn't turn down an offer when he just said something that I knew long ago." Forest's ego causes everyone to want to strangle him for this stupid reason.

HIM immediately order the guard to untie Forest, allowing Forest to freely move around then sign up, pledging his loyalty to the Bloodflower.

Forest then leaves the other four in dismay.

"Are you going to follow your friend or not?" HIM said with a mocking tone.

The four just nods agreeing to pledge their loyalty to the Bloodflower group. The five then officially joins the Bloodflower, as HIM couldn't help but feel pleased with himself.

Next Morning…

Emerald's POV

"Wake up! Wake up!" Mojo barge into my room, causing me to jump up in surprise.

"What are you doing here! It's like… *Looking outside to see that the sun hasn't even risen*…only dawn!" I complain and get my blanket back, and forming a cocoon.

"I am here to discuss with you about your debt." Mojo's words immediately caught Emerald's attention, as she just sprang out from her cocoon.

"What about it?" Emerald stares at Mojo intensively.

"Your debt will be erased IF you go dress as a boy and join the Bloodflower." Mojo states.

"What?" Emerald stares at Mojo in disbelief.

"I said that your debt would be erased IF you dress up as a boy and join the Bloodflower," Mojo repeats.

"So…all I need to do is just join the 'Honorable and Respectable Group', then my debt will be free!" Emerald's eyes gleam with joy.

"That is correct, along the way, you must keep those five boys in check. Try to ease the fight out of them, so that we wouldn't have anyone injured." Mojo explains some more.

"So, when do I start," I question, really excited for this new freedom instore for me.

"NOW! So, go change from your dirty rag kosode and into this new yukata." Mojo shoves my new uniform and pushes me to change.

The moment I touch the fabric, I can tell that it is not just another simple fabric. The fabric on my hand right now would cost my whole house just to wear this one. I look closely at the black and white design. I bet it symbolizes the Yin and Yang.

"Time is ticking!" Mojo shouts, and I quickly change, looking myself in the mirror the moment I am dressed suitably.

'Wow, this is the sight that I would never imagine myself to be in.' I step out to show Mojo.

"Now remember you will be representing as my nephew. And do not let anyone figure out you are a girl or else it will become a scandal." Mojo warns me, "Go and pick up this doctor along the way."

I pack up some essential thing which is very little since I don't have much on me to begin with. I take the piece of paper that Mojo hand to me and I salutes him a goodbye. The moment I got out of sight, I jump up in joy and run at full speed.

'I am free!' In a blink of an eye, I arrived at the doctor's house to see a young girl with auburn hair already waiting for me. She is wearing a light pink kosode, and it wasn't dirty like mine, in fact, it looks clean and new.

"Are you by chance the one that is picking me up?" The girl asked me politely.

"Yep. My name is…" I pause for a moment as my brain tries to think of a name, "Emerald."

"Nice to meet you Emerald, my name is Ruby," Ruby said politely, while I mentally face palm for not only not able to come up with a name but exposed my real name as well.

"How old are you?" I said trying to ease up a little.

"19 years old. How about you?" Ruby asked.

"18 years old." I quickly answer.

"I guess I am older than you," Ruby respond calmly.

"Let's go," I said trying not to feel like the conversation has just run short.

We both only walk side by side, and none utter a word. The silence was all right because it allows me to think. Currently, all I could think about is her strange pink eyes, and then it shifts to the new home I will be living.

"We're here." Ruby's tone remains calm and composed, while she is staring at the stone wall in front of her.

"Wow…" I look amazed at the design of the supposed stone wall that is carved and colored, creating a symbol of Bloodflower.

Ruby opens the door as if it was the most natural thing in the world, as she didn't even take the time to admires. I am already blown by the front door but when the door widens up to reveal more unbelievable luxuries in front of me.

"This is just…Amazing!" I shout out while looking around the garden and then the big building that I will be living in.

"I think this is fine." Ruby comments, which made me seems like I am making a big deal out of everything.

"How can this be just fine! This must cost a fortune." I said while still looking at my new home.

"I have seen better, come on let's go see my new room first since your room is not assigned right now." Ruby walks away, and I quickly catch up to her so that I don't get lost.

Ruby's place is in another building that is smaller but still bigger than my house. She got one small building to herself, and I am not surprised since she is the doctor. A doctor would need a lot of space to help tend her patient when it is more than one.

When I closed the door, Ruby immediately say something I wasn't expecting.

"Why are you dress as a boy?" She sudden question took me by surprise.

"I am a boy." I quickly defend myself.

'How does she know? Is it because of my height. But I am about 170 cm tall, that is good enough for a short guy, right? Then Ruby is also tall…She is as tall as me.' My mind starts to race wildly and sweat form to on my neck.

"I won't tell anyone since you did bring a lot of bandage for your own good. You aren't hurt so I assume that you are strapping your chest. Not only that we have met before, and I was sure the last time I saw you, you are also a girl." Ruby explains, causes my wild mind to die down.

"All right…you will know sooner or later anyway since I maybe injure and you will see it. Best for you to know beforehand." I slump in defeat and starts to explain Ruby about everything. She is going to be the only girl that I have as an accompany here, so having her knowing my secret wouldn't be so bad.

"I see…then I will help you too." Ruby smiles at me for the first time since we met, which I couldn't help but smile, "You should smile more, it suits you."

"What?" I just stare at Ruby confused at her sudden comment.

*GONG* *GONG* *GONG*

"That is the bell, let's go. I think they are starting the ceremony soon." Ruby opens the door and we both quickly runs to the front entrance, where at the court yard reveals many more good looking men. The weird part is that the big five are not here yet.

HIM's POV

'I wonder what happens to those troublemakers.' I thought to myself but couldn't help to grin at their action, 'Are they rebelling?'

"SORRY WE'RE LATE!" Storm quickly burst through the door wearing the white and black yukata. The others then join wearing the same thing as Storm, which I couldn't help but feel pleased.

"This will be the first warning for all of you five." The Queen said coldly, and I couldn't help but get goosebumps. She is strict so letting someone off the hook means she is in a good mood and sometimes that means I will suffer…later.

"Yes, your highness." The five bowed down at the same time and lined up with the rest, who are admiring the five figures before them.

"Welcome to Bloodflower, and you are deemed as the most handsome, and skilled young men in Townsville. People will respect and admires you, some would even be jealous, but that is not your concern. Your duty is to protect the Townsville and bring glory back where it belongs." The Queen ends her speech with her eyes landing on the five late young men.

"Thank you, your highness, for the speech. Now it is time for you all to draw out your roommate. One room will contain six people. But before we let you draw out your room number…you will be trained first." I snap my finger, about thirty servants immediately come out with tables and wines, "Your first lesson is, to lead, you must have a strong mentality. Now take about five cups of alcohol, and each one of you slowly approaches the stage to pick your room number."

I couldn't help but smile devilishly, as I stare out looking at each young man, already drunk from the second drink.

'Poor young soul.' Then I mentally gave an evil laugh, then out of the corner of my eyes, someone caught my interest.

That person would be the only Flame, his eyes remain fixated on the cup in front of him. Showing no sign of feeling drunk. He took his last cup, and sipping it with ease. Flame's posture remain still for a moment, makes me to question whether he was just acting to not be drunk.

Flame looks up at me, and his intimidating red eyes cause the hair on my arm to stand up from fear. He was the first person to finish all five drinks, then pick his room, he showed me what he picks, and it was number 1.

'Is everything around him always has to be number 1.' I question, while he left to do some business elsewhere.

The next person that came up surprise me as I didn't believe that she would make it.

"How are you not drunk?" I question the moment she comes close to me.

"I have help from a friend," Emerald whispers back pointing toward an auburn haired girl.

'Is she the doctor?' I am quite amazed to see such a beautiful young doctor, to grace her appearance, making the place much more appealing to stay.

"Why are you staring at her like that?" Emerald scolded me.

'I can't believe that they are both women…Well, Emerald is also beautiful, but she is dressed as a boy. Such a shame to hide her beauty for a while.' I somewhat feel bad, but then Emerald agree to this, not only that it is a win-win situation.

"Seeing a young woman around always lighten up the place," I answer back, then take down the room number that Emerald hand pick which is number 1.

'This is going to be interesting.' I chuckle softly causes Emerald to be confused, as she simply walks down the stage.

"Do you know him? You seem quite fond of him?" The Queen asked, causing me to almost forgot that she was there for a moment.

"He is Mojo's nephew, so that is how we meet each other. Isn't he just a cute little boy." I said while pretending to be in awe at Emerald.

"He is indeed…" The moment the Queen's eyes landed on Emerald's friend.

"Why is that girl here?" The Queen said through her grit teeth.

"She is the doctor, since her uncle wasn't available to work during last minute, so she came instead." I quickly inform her since she never likes the change of plan.

"I see…" The Queen remains silent, and the atmosphere starts to tense up to which I could only helpless stayed.

'What is wrong with her? She is on her…Never mind.' I quickly stop my train of thought and continue to take down each person's room number one by one until it was over. The moment I look at the list of the first set, I was in for a surprise.

"In Room 1, we have Flame Zhang, Emerald Jojo, Forest Liu, Storm Xu, Stone Hu, Ocean Huang." The moment I finished announcing the first set of roommates, everyone's eyes are filled with fear.

'I can't believe my luck! The big five are all together!' I mentally cheer, 'Now let's see how things will play out.'

I look at each other boy's expression, only to see the face of pure anger, as the five of them glare dagger at each other. With Emerald who is just awkward because she doesn't know them that well.

'Interesting.'

* * *

 **21** **st** **Century**

Normal POV

"What are you looking at?" Blaine approach Brick, handing Brick a can of soda.

"I am just making sure that the plan is perfect." Brick answers while looking over at the map of Morbuck's museum, "We can't rely on luck."

Currently, the two of them are hanging out at their secret hideout, that their parent don't even know about. Brick was the one that draw out the design of the hideout, while Bandit does the building. Boomer help with the interior while Butch help set up the electricity and pluming. Blaine help set up the security so no stranger can enter.

It was the proudest thing that the boys had created. It took them about a good three years to finish building this place, due to school and keeping it a secret. They have only officially stayed in this hideout for less than half a year.

"How did you find out about the Mermaid's Scale?" Blaine's curiosity got the best of him.

"Boomer's recent dream visualize how he is sitting on the beach wearing a black and white yukata while painting either the sky or the ocean." Brick explains end, leaving an unsatisfied Blaine.

"Boomer always dream that he is painting the ocean. The only different is that he isn't wearing the usual ocean blue yukata that has gold design and instead a black and white. We search painting of the ocean and sky but it was too vague." Blaine said stating the fact.

"Well, I did a search about this black and white yukata thing and it leads up to a group called Bloodflower." Brick spins his laptop to show Blaine what is a Bloodflower, "Bloodflower isn't the one that is a flower, it is a group of good looking guys who is formed by the Queen Wang, who ruled during the Ville Dynasty."

"But sadly, those group of Bloodflower end tragically, when Queen Wang's daughter took over." Bandit joins as he like this history, "It is said that Queen Wang and her daughter doesn't have the best relationship, that is why Bloodflower only last for one year."

"But the sudden end was quite strange because it was the day that Bloodflower was going to start protecting and bring glory to the city. That one whole year was waste, and no one was happy." Brick explains, which Bandit joins along again.

"Not only that Queen Wang died on that day as well, and her daughter was revealed!" Bandit excitedly said, "She ruled Townsville with iron fist, helping Townsville to grow. But she didn't leave as much impact on today's Townsville. It was her son, Queen Wang's grandson, who is our last monarchy, that brought Townsville's glory. He creates a new government system as he believes that it is for the better. Townsville then ruled under the new government system until today."

"You know, most I heard from this is about Queen Wang and not the Bloodflower." Blaine comment.

"It does relate, since it was Queen Wang who started it. Bandit just got side track to how it refers to the modern day." Brick spoke calmly.

"So how does Mermaid's Scale relate to this black and white yukata, or should I say Bloodflower," Blaine asked since his brother seems not to understand his initial question.

"It is said that the owner of Mermaid's Scale is one of the Bloodflower member. I am not sure whether it is a myth or not but it was an actual mermaid's scale that the mermaid herself made it for one of the Bloodflower member. Maybe thanking him for saving her?" Brick was unsure of his statement since magic aren't real, "Then he paints a picture of her in order to commemorate her and the jewel. It is said the painting, Between Sky and Sea, placed the gem inside the artwork, making it worth 500 million dollars."

"But Brick, during Ville Dynasty there are people who possess supernatural power. I heard that they all died or disappears on the same day when the Queen Wang's daughter took over." Bandit adds in.

"This is one mess up history." Blaine comments, "But it would make sense about the supernatural thing since we have been seeing our previous life. Maybe we used to have supernatural power."

"I didn't expect you to believe that." Brick looks at Blaine surprise.

"I guess I should explain myself, but let's do it after we go steal that Mermaid's Scale. Now, we should go home and rest. We are going to have one hell of a night ahead of us." Blaine got up from his seat walking out the door, with his two brothers follow along as well.

Somewhere else…

"Please! I really want to go see them in action with you!" Bunny plead Buttercup who is preparing for her incoming mission.

"No. They are dangerous thieves, and I don't know what is their capability. I am not risking your life. They are not super hero, they are thieves." Buttercup looks at Bunny sternly.

"Not just a regular thieve, they put some fun magic show as well!" Bunny continues to beg.

"Bunny, they only put up a magic show in order to distract the police away. And those magic tricks can look up on the internet for answers." Blossom states helping Buttercup.

"But -" Bunny was immediately cut by Blossom's stern look, "Fine…"

"Do you need anything else Buttercup?" Blossom asked in offer.

"Nope, this is all, thanks." Buttercup looks at her bag in satisfaction, suddenly the light turn off, causes everyone in the room to become tense.

"Why is the light out?" Bunny questions.

"Hmm… not sure. Let me go check." Blossom was about to check some a light come somewhere shining toward our ways.

"EEEKKK!" Bunny suddenly screams, which made Blossom to scream as well. The two of them quickly come hugging me, and I could hear Bubble's distant cry somewhere in the house.

"It's just me." A monotone voice spoke out.

I look closely, to see white hair illuminating in the dark, with those ghostly white eyes. I immediately recognize who it is.

"Phew…it's just you Bell." Bunny sighs in relief, after identifying the person.

The lights then turn back on, in a flash, Bubble quickly run toward us and hug Bell since Bell is the closest person. Bubble is still scared of the dark even though she is already 17 years old.

Among us five, I have to say, Bell is actually the most fearless girl. I don't think there is anything that can scare her.

"Let's watch some horror movie." Bell suddenly spokes up and everyone immediately gave her an 'Are you serious?' face.

"No!" Bubble immediately protest.

"Let's watch some police action movie then, since Buttercup is going out on her task tomorrow. And Bunny wasn't able to go so looking at a movie as substitute should be fine." Blossom suggest which everyone immediately agrees.

"Can we watch horror movie later?" Bell asked before the film starts.

"Let's watch it in the morning then." Bunny sheepishly answers and press start.


	4. Mermaid's Scale

**_Chapter 4: Mermaid's Scale_**

 **Ville's Dynasty**

Emerald's POV

'Am I going to die from this thick atmosphere?' I gulp, while the five boys remain glaring at each other. I am currently sitting on one of the bunk bed. The first thing I did the moment that I came into this room is choosing the bed that is good for sneaking out.

I chose the bunk bed that is closest to the door and slept at the bottom and not the top. I place my belonging there while the rest of the guys just grunt at each other. From time to time, glares would be sent to the other side of the room.

I am the only one that doesn't know what happens but it seems that I will have to deal with this mess. I am hired to take care of them for a reason.

"Err…" I spoke up, and immediately all of them looks at me, "Are you all just going to grunt at each other all day? Also, I am taking this bed."

Suddenly Ocean walk out of the room making me question whether it was something I said or not…but then I saw his belonging is already placed on his bed. Not only that he left his bag open, showing that he has taken something along with him.

Then, Flame also gone out with a scroll in his hand, showing that he doesn't want to deal with any of them. I felt somewhat relieved seeing the tension is starting to decrease, as each person leaves the room. The only one left was Forest who just lazily laid on his bed.

"Let's make a rule," Forest spoke up.

"What?" I look at him confused.

"Since a nobody like you is living under the same roof as me, I think I need to set out a rule." Forest's arrogant spoke, this cause my blood to boil.

"I am Mojo's nephew; I am as good as you." I retorted back.

"Don't worry; it is only one rule anyway." Forest role his eyes at my response, "That one rule is don't stick your nose in anyone business in this room, especially mine. You got that?"

"You don't have the right to take charge of my life. So, I don't have to follow your rule." I glared back at Forest. He looks at me frustrated of my stubborn behavior.

"You are quite annoying aren't you. Not only you are a nobody, but you just have to be an annoying mosquito." Forest grumbles and I hear all of this which I couldn't keep myself calm anymore.

I tackled Forest onto the ground and gave him a jab on his rib. Forest growl in pain, and he immediately tackles me back. In a second, Forest already has me pinned down, I struggle to get out of his grip but…he just has to be strong…that is just great!

"Weak," Forest whispers, and I immediately try to use my leg to knee him on his weak spot but then he also pins my leg.

"Now let me repeat, don't come sticking your nose in any of our business. You got that?" Forest repeats this time; his voice is dangerously low he stands up showing his height which is a head taller than me.

"…Fine…" I said, but I internally knew that I would have to butt into other business and his business anytime soon.

Forest get off me, and I was able to get up now.

'I will show him who I am. No one insults me and gets away with it.' I mentally start to form a revenge plan, but in the mean time, I also need to keep an eye on these guys.

Storm's POV

I silently meditate on top of a flat surface rock, since I need to calm myself.

'Peace…Peace…Peace…' I just keep on thinking the same word over and over again.

Suddenly my mind flash seeing different items in front of me.

"Mermaid Scale…Dagger…Crown…Vase…Ring…and…Bottle of Blood…" I mumble out as each image cross into my mind.

I quickly open my eyes and rethink of the picture again, but this time I wasn't able to see it as clearly as the first time.

"Why would I see all those for?" I look up at the night sky as the stars twinkle, until one star caught my attention as it looks like it was about to diminish, "Something big is going to happen to us the moment that star diminish. That would be approximately in one year from now."

'What could that event be? Maybe it has something to do with the items that have just crossed my mind.' I continue to think about it for the rest of the night.

Ocean's POV

'I was about to kill one of them in there; it is a good thing that I brought this art tools with me.' I heave a sigh since my situation right now is not ideal at all, 'At least the sky still looks at beautiful as ever.'

I sit down on the sand and starts to paint, today the cloud seems just to disappear leaving only a clear sky. The sun's orange color is not visible today, so I pick out a baby blue color to match that today sky's color.

"HELP!"

I look from my left to right thinking that I was hearing things.

"HELP!"

I immediately got up the second time, since I knew that I wasn't hearing things. I quickly run around, trying to trace down who is calling for help. That is when I reach a cave near the edge of the beach.

I cautiously step into the cave to see many boulders have piled up. My eye scans around until I found a young girl around the same age as me. Giant rocks are trapping her. I got up and starts to push it. The boulder wasn't too thick so it couldn't injure her legs.

When the girl was freed, she gave me a bright smile. Her golden blonde wavy hair is put down, and her baby blue eyes just seem to remain me of the sky.

"Thank you." She bowed down.

"I can help escort you home since your family must be worried," I suggest, hoping for her to say yes.

"That would be all right. Thank you." The girl bows down again.

"Err…then can I at least have your name," I asked shyly.

"My name is Sapphire." Her angelic voice chirps.

"My name is Ocean." I tried to respond with more confidence, but I may be fidgeting with my art tools which may have caught Sapphire's attention.

"Can I see your artwork? I love art." Sapphire's eye lightens.

"Oh! Sure!" I quickly unveil the artwork, and Sapphire gasp while looking at the artwork as if it is another treasure.

"This is beautiful." Sapphires compliment.

We both ideally talk to each other until the sunset.

"Can we meet again?" I asked shyly.

"Of course." Sapphires smiles.

"So how are we going to see each other again?" I asked since I don't know how to stay in touch with her.

"Let's light up the sky lantern; this would be a signal for us to meet," Sapphire suggests and I nod in agreement.

I offer to escort her home again, but she rejects me again, not only that she said that I should go back first. I couldn't argue with her, so I just wave her goodbye.

I walk away for some good steps, when I turn around, I caught a glimpse of a tail and no sign of Sapphire. I blinked my eyes and didn't see anything, or anyone.

'Where did Sapphire go? There isn't any town there. Maybe she went into the cave again. Oh, shoot! I forgot that there is a curfew, I have to quickly go back to that annoying place before curfew or else I would be punished. Maybe I will find her later.' I quickly dash without taking a glance back.

* * *

 **21** **st** **Century**

Buttercup's POV

"All right, we have set up cameras every single inch of the room. Guards are all in place. 6 Helicopters are in places. We won't let them get away this time." The Head of Police glares at the monitor.

"You know Chief; I can see so many holes in your plan that I am not surprised to recognize why they can escape all the time," I spoke up which just he gave me a confused face.

"I know what I am doing." He just answers me with a stern voice.

"Well, I think they will make their entrance by walking from the front door, in…5…4…3…2…1." I look at the clock to do the countdown.

From the monitor, the lights are all out, and smoke starts to flow in from the front entrance, engulfing much police.

"What is going on?" The Chief shouts through the microphone.

"We only see smog around sir." One of the police officer answers.

"Just run up and guard the jewel." Chief shouts through the microphone, the rest of the police immediately run.

"That was a stupid move; now they have blend themselves into the police." I comment which Chief only groans, "They are going to be in the room where the Mermaid's Scale contain by now. So, the camera in the chamber is going to be cut."

In a second, one of the monitor's screen turns black. The Chief just keeps on looking at me like I am reading a criminal's mind. Let's just say that all criminal thinks the same.

I didn't bother to continue looking at the monitor as it is useless due to the black screen. I look up at the ceiling to see the air vent. I took a chair and used a screw driver to detach the air vent.

"Chief, I will stop them," I said smugly and started to crawl down the road ahead of me, as I have memorized the structure of the building.

Normal POV

The policemen that are standing guard near the painting is keeping their guard up very high. About 30 policemen in total are present at the moment.

"3…2…1…!"

The light is out, and one of the policemen shout "Turn on the backup light."

In ten seconds, the light is turned back on, but the painting is no longer, hanging on the wall. The only remain is a piece of paper with a signature of the renown thieves.

"Quick! They are still here somewhere." One of the policeman shouts, with the other running out the door. Leaving with only three remains standing 'guard'.

The three guards approach toward the painting with a grin on their faces.

"Why are policemen so stupid?"

The three snaps their head to see a girl standing behind them.

"We are policemen here too you know, and we are currently guarding the painting against those thieves. So, rest assured that we are not stupid." One of them spoke up.

"Yeah right. You guys are thieves, not those policemen." She lazily answers.

"Smart girl, Ms. Buttercup." One of them spoke up, causing Buttercup to become surprised, as her identity is known by these people.

"Nice, you know my name, then why don't you tell me your name, so that when I put you in jail, I can create a nickname for you guys." Buttercup brought out three hand cups ready to be used.

"I would love to tell you my name, and be hand cuff by a beautiful lady like you but sadly…I have some personal problem that still hasn't been solved yet. That is the same for these guys as well, so…bye!" Another one spoke up then the smoke bomb was used.

'Tsk! Where are they?' I frantically look around, knowing full well that they are still hiding somewhere in here since windows are nicely seals by wires. Not only that the air vent and the balcony already have some guard ready to catch by my orders, 'You guys are trapped.'

Butch's POV

"That girl is hot!" I exclaim while running down the hallway of the museum.

"Focus idiot." Blaine hissed at me, "Let's quickly get out before they catch us."

"I hope this is the one." Boomer said nervously while holding on the painting tightly, "Oh no!"

Police are already standing guard on the front of the balcony, to stop the thieves from flying out.

"I got this," Butch smirks while cracking his knuckle.

In a flash, Butch knock out all the guards that are guarding the balcony. The balcony door suddenly opens by itself to reveal none other than Buttercup.

"Miss me?" Buttercup said happily.

"You are one annoying girl." Blaine groan.

"You guys fly, I will handle her." I couldn't help but smirk seeing beauty in front of me.

"Not so fa-!" I quickly grab her small waist, holding her down for the other guys to fly off using their jetpack, while Buttercup continues to struggle under my grip. Then she steps on my toes, causing me to flinch a little bit but I keep on a smooth face.

Then she elbowed my stomach which I couldn't help but groan in pain. She didn't hesitate to land a punch on my face, making me lose balance for a moment.

"You pack a lot of punch." I chuckle.

"Not enough to tear out that mask of yours." Buttercup looks at me with determination; it is a shame that I can't stay any longer.

I breathe in and out for a moment, then position myself in a fighting stance. Buttercup seems to be aware of my seriousness as her eyes never leave me.

'This chick is going to be hard to fight with. I need another way out.' I look around and starts to think, 'You can do it, Butch, think of a distraction that would make a tough girl like her to falter.'

I continue to think for about a good ten seconds when Buttercup grew impatient and started to land some kicks and punch. I am prepared this time, so I was ready to block each blow. I did strike back too, but she also blocks. I have to admit, but this is one of the toughest fights I have ever encounter. Then I remember that I still have some trick under my sleeves.

The moment Buttercup tries to punch me again, instead of just pushing it away, I grab onto her small hand tightly. Not letting it go, as she tries her best to let me go of her hand.

I didn't waste my time and immediately hand her a red rose.

"For a lovely lady like you," I said in blissful tone, through the mask I can see her blushing slightly. I pin the rose onto her shirt, and then it immediately become activate to be a rope tying her around.

Buttercup looks at her situation with wide eyes, as she didn't expect to be tied up. Then she looks at me with a deadly glare.

"I look forward to our next encounter." I quickly run toward the balcony and then jump out, flying through the sky using the jetpack.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Buttercup shouts, which I choose to ignore.

'She is one interesting girl…Buttercup, I will remember you.' I grin happily as I flew the beautiful night sky, with some annoying helicopter still chasing after me.

I start to blow up a dummy, letting it substitute my position. I quickly put on a black cloak and jump down to the nearest building, leaving the dummy to be riding on the jetpack as the police chase after it. I couldn't help but laugh at the police's stupidity.

"Finally." Boomer said as he emerges from the shadow with Blaine, "And good news! This is the one!"

Boomer raise up the jewel to the moonlight, to see a small letter starts appearing on the surface of the jewel.

"The sentences are not complete, and I guess it is because the light here are not good enough." Blaine said, "So we should quickly go now, and let's leave a note for them that we have found what we want."

I nod, and we all run back down into a dark alley that leads the path to our home.

Normal POV

"So, how was it?" Bunny curiously asked

"It went terribly." Buttercup groans as she lay down her tray on the table.

"What? All of them escape?" Blossom exclaim in surprise since Buttercup never leave a thieve to get away.

"Yeah…" Buttercup growls a little at the reality.

"It's all right Buttercup it was your first time dealing with them. Not only that the Chief was the one who is in charge, so next time when you are in charge, you will have the upper hand." Bubble said trying to cheer up her sister.

"Tell me about them! How were they! What do they look like?" Bunny starts firing questions, which Buttercup is going to get a headache soon.

"Let's just say those three are a lot harder to deal with than I thought. One of them is insanely stronger than I have expected. They are not some everyday thieves." Buttercup answers shortly.

"You know the weird part is that Princess doesn't seem to mind about the jewel being stolen." Bell points out where Princess is happily sitting at her made-of-gold lunch table that is surrounded by other wealthy girls like her.

"They are thieves that always return the jewel, so maybe that's why she isn't worried." Buttercup said.

"I still don't get why they would go out of their way to just steal something and then return it to the museum?" Bubble asked.

"We're not them, so we don't know." Blossom answers.

"They are looking for something, and they have not succeeded yet, so I still have time." Buttercup thinks carefully in her detective mode.

"WHAT!" Princess suddenly slams her fist on the made-of-gold table, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY IT IS STOLEN!"

"Is there something wrong with her head?" Bell questions looking at her sisters, "Did she just realize it now?"

"THEY HAVE TO BRING IT BACK!" Princess continues to scream into her phone, "FIND THEM AND KILL THEM! I DON'T CARE HOW YOU DO IT! JUST BRING THEM DEAD!"

"I guess they found what they are looking for," Blossom said calmly.

"Darn it!" Buttercup made a fist, as she just realized she blew her chance.

"It's still not too late Buttercup; maybe they have others jewel to steal." Bubble said positively.

"Bubble's right, judging by the past jewel that those thieves have stolen and returned. They seem to have some pattern. They target only five colors, red, green, purple, white and blue stone, or jewel. They must have found the blue one, so four more to go." Bunny said looking at her iPad.

"Let me see!" Buttercup snatch Bunny's iPad from her and look through those criminals' record, "How did you get these?"

"I hack into the police station; the fire wall wasn't so hard to crack." Bunny just shrug nonchalantly, "They didn't give these to you?"

"Apparently, they prefer to let me see those thieves handle things first-hand." Buttercup continues to groan in frustration, "I think that maybe the reason why those thieve knew my name too."

"What?" The four girls look at Buttercup surprise, which Buttercup continue to look at those thieve record.

"It's funny how they don't have a group name." Buttercup mumbles while looking at Bunny's iPad.

"From what I see, there are about four thieves in total." Blossom said while looking over Buttercup's shoulder, "But I think there is a fifth one that is hiding somewhere else."

"What makes you say that?" Buttercup swivels her head, meeting the pair of pink eyes.

"Well, the security footage always seems to be damage, and the computer room is always a mess. That means there is someone else handling out there, while the other four take action." Blossom said while taking a bite of her sandwich.

"That makes sense! But didn't Buttercup only see three thieves last night?" Bunny questions.

"Maybe they don't need the fourth person for that night." Bell said, "Since going to that museum as a four isn't as efficient as going in as three. I bet the fourth one is with the fifth one that is working on messing with the security camera."

"You two should go help Buttercup," Bunny said with a deadpan expression.

"Buttercup already figure this out anyway." Blossom answers, while Buttercup nods.

"Everyone is so fast…I can't keep up." Bubble sighs while trying to process every detail.

"It wouldn't affect you that much so you don't have to worry about it." Bunny pat Bubble's back comfortingly.

"I wonder what they have found in that jewel? Does it worth that much money?" Bell asked looking at Buttercup.

"It worth a lot of but not as much as some of the jewel that they have stolen before. Money isn't the problem then." Buttercup continues to think harder.

"Mermaid's Scale…" Bunny mumbles a little then suddenly she snaps her fingers gaining her sister's attention, "I'm not sure if this is true or not, but I heard some rumors that this jewel contains some supernatural power."

"What? Supernatural isn't real." Blossom immediately state.

"That is why it is a rumor, but the supernatural of that jewel isn't that grand, it is said that the jewel contains memories. Not just an ordinary memory but a memory that contains a dark secret from the Ville Dynasty that is forbidden for any people in Townsville to know." Bunny said dramatically.

"Hmm…what do they gain from memory? Even if it is a dark secret, the worst they can do is blackmail the government for money, and they can't take over the world with just this jewel." Bell thinks critically.

"They return jewels that are more expensive than the current one, so they aren't after the money. Their heist would be useless." Bubble said, which seems like she can keep up with this now.

"So, I guess Buttercup just have to do the waiting game, since they won't be appearing anytime soon." Blossom grins looking at Buttercup direction, who is still frustrated about last night event.

"Yeah…" For the first time in her life, Buttercup was out smart by some thieves who maybe just fooling around with the police.

Somewhere Nearby…

"Did you see it?" Bandit asked curiously.

"Wait…" Boomer said while trying to adjust his view on the sapphire in front of him.

"There should be something inside it," Blaine said hovering over Boomer along with Bandit.

"Boomer can you just hurry up and let someone else do it." Butch groans since he is as curious as the rest.

"Patience is a virtue." Boomer replies causing him to earn a smack by Butch.

"Boomer just ignore Butch." Brick said and waited patiently.

"Fine…" Boomer said and continued to analyze the sapphire in front of him until he stops as his eyes grow wide, "Found it!"

Everyone immediately tries to get closer to Boomer to get a better view of the sapphire. The sapphire is in a shape of a mermaid scale, and the shade goes from light blue to dark blue, creating a feeling of living in the ocean.

"The message says…I regret not being able to swim with you." Boomer spokes up which causes everyone to be confused.

"Regret not being to swim with who?" Butch immediately asked.

"Wait…In Boomer's dream in past life always stay at the beach. How can he not be swimming, when in his every free minute he is at the beach?" Blaine looks at Boomer weirdly.

"Don't look at me like that! I must not have been a good swimmer or something." Boomer said defensively, even though he is as dumbfounded as the rest.

"I see…so all the jewel contains all of our regrets…" Brick was about to continue saying when Boomer cut in.

"Why is there another word in here too?" Boomer question, "There is another word…Mermaid?"

"Mermaid…It's so obvious, as the painting and the shape of the sapphire didn't already scream 'Mermaid'." Bandit said, which causes everyone to sigh as well.

"Maybe the past Boomer was in love with a mermaid. Since his painting was already visible enough to show he has a huge crush on this mermaid girl." Butch said while pointing at the painting, which has been laid on the side.

"Butch may be right…the girl that Boomer may have to find is someone similar to this mermaid." Blaine thinks carefully.

"Oh yeah, Blaine you said that you were going to explain to Brick and me about why you think that supernatural is real." Bandit said out of realization.

"What? Supernatural?" Boomer said confused, with Butch along with him.

"Blaine said he believes in supernatural after hearing the history of Queen Wang's Era." Bandit explains.

"I believe in supernatural because of one my dreams…well…my past-self saw a future event where I am creating these jewels that we are looking for." Blaine said slowly, and everyone is processing the information.

"What!" The four shouts out in surprise.

"And you could have just hint us what the image of the jewel looks like all these time." Brick said with a hint of annoy tone.

"The problem is my past-self only saw a glimpse of the material which I draw it out later on, so I don't know how the jewel looks like," Blaine said.

"Then what is the rest of the materials." Brick questions.

"The other should be a dagger, ring, crown, vase and…bottles of blood." Blaine shivers at the last part.

"But wouldn't that be six items in total? Then there are five more jewels to find!" Bandit dramatically said.

"I guess so…" Boomer sighs.

"More work in our hand, and the more likely chance that we are going to get chase by that hot police girl, Buttercup…actually the last part doesn't seem so bad." Butch smirks which Brick didn't hesitate to slap Butch's head.

"She gave you trouble the first time; I think the second time wouldn't be so easy." Brick gave a dagger look at Butch's remark, "We have to plan this through even more since she seems to be able to predict our next move. Last time we got away because she wasn't familiar with our tricks yet."

"I got the next stone!" Bandit suddenly spoke up and play his iPad on the table showing everyone.

Everyone crowd around the iPad, to see a marquise amethyst ring, around 42 carats. The amethyst doesn't stand-alone, there are small diamonds each 1 carat surrounding the amethyst, making the amethyst to stand out more. The silver ring has some minor signature carve that cannot be seen just by looking at a picture.

"There is something carve on it." Boomer said while trying to figure out what is written.

"The carving say 'Hu'…Wait isn't Hu one of the banned surname." Bandit made out the carving and then look at everyone else, "If I remember correctly, the five surnames that can no longer be registered is Hu, Huang, Zhang, Liu, and Xu."

"Wait, the painting is made by Ocean Huang, right? So, his name was banned too!" Boomer cried.

"Why was it banned?" Brick inquiries.

"The last emperor has some hatred toward those surnames so he orders everyone with that surname must change it, and can no longer be passed down to the next generation or else they will be beheaded." Bandit explains.

"As I said before, mess up history," Blaine added, causes Boomer and Butch to laugh.

"So where is this ring located." Brick is moving the conversation back.

"At Lumpkin's Museum." Bandit said with a smirk, "This should be easy since they stated that Lumpkin isn't so friendly with the police."

"Let's strike in three weeks." Brick said, "Planning time."


	5. Hello Mother

**_Chapter 5: Hello Mother_**

 **Ville's Dynasty**

Normal POV

'Revenge Time!' Emerald mentally note as she has already set up everything, all is left is have Forest fall for the trap, 'This is so going to be sweet!'

Emerald is currently hiding in one of the corners that can see Forest, who is doing his own thing with some other guys. Emerald has already taken note about all of their personality so she was able to set up a plan that only Forest would fall for.

'Yes! He is coming.' Emerald quickly dive deeper into her hiding, as she sees a pair of dark green shoe, indicating that Forest is close, 'Now gently pull his beloved dagger.'

Forest caught sight of his dagger laying on the ground, and this causes him to be confused as to why it would end up here. Forest didn't notice the thin string that is attached to his dagger, as he approaches closer toward the object. Unbeknownst to Forest, Emerald is waiting eagerly.

"Whoever touches my dagger is -" Forest wasn't able to finish his sentence when he falls into a hole that is full of poo.

Emerald quietly snickers seeing Forest struggles to get out of the hole.

'Revenge is so sweet.' Emerald smirked and left Forest in a desperate state.

Forest's POV

I look from my left to right, looking at my 'roommate', who are currently sitting at the same lunch table is me. To be honest, it's not a surprise to sit at the same dinner table with these guys because we are all at the same level.

It is already afternoon, and the welcoming ceremony has ended. We all unpacked our things, and the teacher said to try to get to know your roommate…well, I already know well enough about my roommate. It would be a lie if I stated that they intentionally make us sleep together in the same room but…I did check what I pick which is number 1. That is why I couldn't accuse the setup; the rest must have felt the same too.

I glance toward someone who isn't worthy of being on the same table as us, which is this Emerald guy. I know that he is responsible for my humiliating display, but I don't have the evidence since he has an alibi by assisting HIM's work.

'So much for 'Fine', he is a total liar.' I mentally growl while sending a glare at Emerald who gladly sends it back my way.

"Both of your relationships are way worse than the rivalry between us five." Stone comments, witnessing our staring contest.

"You made it sound like everyone wants to be Forest's friend." Storm said, which I immediately glare at him.

"Aren't you all friends?" Emerald said, cause me to choke on my food, while Ocean drops his food. Storm for the first time shows a surprise facial expression by opening his mouth wide, dumbfound. Flame's eyes grow wide showing more of his intimidating red eye which is scary and Stone just laugh his butt off on the ground.

"Either you're stupid or oblivious to the situation." Flame said with a deadpan expression.

"But you don't seem that hostile with each other, even though on the outside you all may be enemies but then you all are the best allies for each other as well." Emerald said, somewhat in an innocent tone, which is more toward Ocean's job, "You all must have at least know each other's characteristic from the back of your head."

We all remain quiet, while Emerald just gave us all a serious look. No one was sure whether to laugh at this or start thinking about it. I start to take in Emerald's word more seriously and look at my surrounding more than just being aware of my 'roommate'.

Ocean has automatically taken my vegetable since I never like eating those that much so I didn't complain. Then I see Storm sharing his green tea with Stone, in addition, Ocean and I gave Flame our pepper since we both have a little tolerance for spicy food. More surprising is that we aren't fighting physically the moment everyone sits together.

"He got a point," Stone admits.

"Let's wait and see when we all go to sleep tonight." Flame said while sipping his soup calmly.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the Queen walking around. I couldn't help but continue staring at the suspicious behavior.

"Why is the Queen still here?" Emerald questions which mean that I am not the only one that is suspicious. Everyone else also looks at the same direction as Emerald and me to see the Queen walking around as if to find something.

"Should we go help her?" Ocean asked innocently.

"No, that would be too dangerous." Storm said, but his eyes still lay on the Queen.

"But isn't it our duty to protect her?" Stone looks at Storm's light gray eyes, and as if like telepathic Stone understand what Storm means.

"The Queen is gone." Flame said, cause everyone to be on high alert.

"Let's follow her," I suggested, but then Flame stops me.

"No, let's just leave her be." Flame responded and went back to eating.

Everyone then remains quiet for the rest of dinner, while leaving the Queen to do something suspicious.

Ruby's POV

'All the medical supplies are in full stock. I am ready for tomorrow.' I mentally cheer as I look at the checklist in front of me, 'I will make you proud Uncle John.'

Suddenly the door open, causes me to be surprised since I didn't expect any visitor tonight. Lord HIM has sent out a rule that says no fighting for this evening.

"Why are you here?" The cold icy voice immediately makes my blood run cold.

I didn't hesitate to glare at the person in front of me.

"Hello, Queen Wang, or should I say hello mother." My voice is dripping with hatred.

"Why are you here?" The Queen repeats ignoring my initial response.

"I am merely doing my job, isn't that what you wanted," I growl back in response.

"You, ignorant girl, I meant by stay at the small house and never come out." Her voice starts rising showing her anger.

"You know that I have to come out from time to time," I respond trying to be as calm as possible.

"You are walking toward your death. Don't you see that all the male here is all of the official's son." She said with a scowl on her face.

"I am aware of that, and I am doing this for uncle." The moment I mention Uncle Joseph, her face turns sour.

"He isn't your real uncle, so why do you have to go out of your way just to help his clinic." She continues to frown at my behavior.

"He is the one that takes care of me, unlike someone around here." I glared at her.

"You will leave here this instant." She yelled at me, as her patience starts to run out.

"No! I will not abandon my post." I shout back at her with power.

The Queen just looks at me with disappointment. I know very well that this isn't the first time I had disobey her. She knows that I am stubborn and I always go my way.

"Fine! Don't come begging for help later on then." The Queen leaves with a loud bang to the door, leaving a mark of anger behind her.

"Some mother she is," I muttered and went back to checking my equipment as if nothing has ever happened.

Storm's POV

'The dreadful night time has finally come…' I mentally sob to myself, of course, I can't cry in front of everyone or else I am showing my weakness.

We are all standing in this small tiny room after going through dinner since it is night time and there is a curfew.

"Stupid curfew." Forest and Emerald mutter at the same time which results with a glaring contest.

"I'm going to bed now." Stone happily jump into one of the bed without a care in the world, while the rest of us five remain solid on our spot.

"Are you guys stand all night? Or are you all planning to sleep on the floor." Stone said again which causes some of us to feels annoyed.

"I'm going to sleep at the pharmacy," Emerald said which was immediately stop by Forest.

"You can't, if you go, all of us will be in trouble." Forest glares at Emerald.

"I got permission from HIM." Emerald flicks up a paper with HIM signature on it which he gave a smug look, "Enjoy your stay."

Emerald take some of his belonging and left. Now leaving four guys remain standing. The silence was nice until…Stone starts to snore.

"This is so not happening." Ocean whines.

"It is…next time we should sleep earlier than Stone. He is a deep sleeper as well." Flame said.

"Let's have something stuff in his mouth to make his snoring lessen." I said while taking out a piece of towel out. Then fold it into a nice square and place it on top of Stone's mouth.

"That won't work," Forest said and starts to poke the towel more into Stone's mouth so that it wouldn't fall.

"Let's try not to kill him now, we don't want to get in any deeper trouble." Flame warn seeing how dangerous the towel is slowly disappearing into Stone's mouth.

"I know." Forest hissed and stopped poking the towel.

Stone continues to snore but not as loudly as initially.

"Man…Emerald is so lucky." Ocean said, "Not only does he not have to deal with this, he gets to be with a very beautiful doctor."

"What?" The three of us snap our head toward Ocean's word.

"Didn't you guys see the doctor? She was beautiful." Ocean said with a confused tone.

"I thought the doctor was supposed to be a guy?" I asked.

"Well, I know a doctor when I see one. And this doctor is a girl." Ocean states confidently.

"Let's go check out later, and I want to see this lovely doctor." Forest grins, showing a sign of his next target.

"Time to sleep." Flame immediately change the topic seeing how Forest have that dangerous grin.

We all went to our bed and tried to sleep in this low-class place.

'I miss home so much.' I complain to myself until I fall asleep.

Emerald's POV

"Hey, Ruby…" I walk into a pharmacy to see Ruby is also getting ready to sleep, when she sees me, she quickly runs up to me.

"Are you injured?" Ruby immediately asked, as her eyes look at me worried.

"No, I want to sleep here for a while," I said.

"That is fine, there are extra beds here anyway." Ruby smiles, "If you need help I will be in my room."

"Thank Ruby. Also…I need help with my clothes tomorrow." I said carefully which Ruby nods understandingly.

"They aren't suspicious of you, yet right?" Ruby asked before going into her room.

"It's the first say Ruby, don't be so jumpy." I couldn't help but chuckles.

"There will be a massive price to pay for your action," Ruby warns.

"Don't worry, I have Mojo and HIM to back me up," I answer her confidently.

"If you say so…" Ruby sounds uncertain, well I am living with a room full of guys and to be honest, I don't act like most of them.

"I will be all right," I reassured Ruby again, even though I know well that I am going to face a significant obstacle.

* * *

 **21** **st** **Century**

Normal POV

"Why is pops calling us?" Butch said in a hoarse voice because he just woke up.

"I don't know but I want to sleep." Bandit's raspy voice is no difference from Butch.

"How can you both manage to still sleep even though it is almost noon?" Blaine questions.

"And how can you wake up in the morning when it is Saturday?" Boomer asked but his voice isn't hoarse or raspy like Butch and Bandit, Boomer's eyes just seems like he is half asleep.

"It is refreshing to wake up early in the morning to look at nature." Blaine calmly said.

"Stop talking." Brick suddenly stop in front of everyone, causes them to question his action, then he motions them to listen intensively.

They all remain silent for a moment when they heard a woman's voice. Not long there is a man's laughing which is Mojo, but then a woman's voice is mixed with the laughter.

"Why is there a woman with pops?" Butch whispers.

"He finally gets laid?" Bandit said earning a smack from Blaine, while Butch tries to hold in his laughter.

"That sounds way too creepy." Boomer said as he feels goosebumps just thinking about it.

"Let's just go in to find out." Brick pushes the door, which reveals Mojo with a woman who is very beautiful. She looks like she is in her late-thirties, with silky auburn hair and dark blue eyes. The woman turns to look at the five boys that stare at her as if she is some kind of alien.

"Hello, boys." The woman's voice shows power and dignity.

They all just bowed, speechless at the sight in front of them.

"Come and sit, and I have fantastic news." Mojo's cheek is flush red, as he clasps happily.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Boomer whispers only audible for the other boys to hear.

They all sit close to each other, avoiding sitting near the woman who is close to Mojo.

"I would like to introduce you all to your new mother," Mojo said and everyone's mouth immediately drop.

"WHAT!" They all shout out at the same time.

"Her name is Pandora, your future mother in law. These are my sons, Brick, Butch, Bandit, Blaine and Boomer." Mojo introduces his new family.

"Pandora…isn't that like the myth where Pandora open the box that unleashed all those negative things to humanity." Bandit whispers to Brick who nods.

"You sure like history." Brick comments and Bandit smile with pride.

"We will be marrying about six months from now, which is the same time as when you all graduate," Mojo said happily.

"And I hope you all accept me as your mother." Pandora smiles faintly which the rest just nods.

"Is that all?" Butch asked, which is a little bit rude but Mojo was too happy to notice it.

"That is all, bye now." Mojo gave a hearty laugh as the boys exits.

"This is crazy, dad is already in his late forties while this woman is like in her late thirties. They are like a 10-year difference." Bandit said.

"Love comes from every shape and form, and age is just a number." Boomer said somewhat romantically.

"You really are the romantic one in the family," Blaine said looking at Boomer's happy behavior like he is in love as well.

"I think it is nice to see dad found another person since he is always grumpy when mom died." Boomer said a little bit depressing but the subject has already been through. All the boys were able to accept the fact that their mom's passes but…their mom just happens to leave them memories of their past life.

"It's almost our mom's fourth anniversary." Brick spoke up.

"Also, our fourth year of those weird dreams." Boomer heaves a sigh.

"The funny thing about those dreams is that it is almost like I am living in another person's life." Butch tries to chuckle but fail.

"You're right. I felt like I am living in my dreams as well but I don't even know who I am supposed to look for." Blaine thinks carefully.

"In my latest dream, I have met the girl that I am supposed to find. I even got her name." Boomer said causes, everyone, to stop in their track.

"Come into my room now." Brick order and everyone starts to dash toward Brick's room, since talking about those jewels outside any one of the boys' room are forbidden. Not only that walls have ears.

The moment they enter Brick's room, Brick immediately press a button which makes the room soundproof.

"Okay, continue." Brick said calmly as everyone settles down nicely, Brick nod signaling Boomer to continue.

"It wasn't just the jewel but also that painting that helps me get the image. I was able to see the girl, and she looks exactly like the painting, except she has legs." Boomer said happily, "Her name is Sapphire."

"Maybe we should look at this Boomer's past life painting. I bet his painting must relate to some of us as well." Butch suggests.

"But remember Boomer's past life, aka Ocean, hate us all. We were all enemies remember." Blaine points out.

"True… He should at least draw something about us." Butch continues to push on.

"Sorry to say this but in my history class, Ocean Huang was known as the best artist at the same time most of his painting are banned due to government policy. One of that policy state that anything relates to Queen Wang, her daughter, and her grandson is banned." Bandit said.

"So, anyone that draw pictures of them is also banned?" Butch asked.

"Yep, the only thing that is left during that era is the jewel. I am not sure why they showcase it, maybe they knew that the jewel contains something." Bandit said wearily.

"Wait…Isn't our great grandfather relates to that Bloodflower?" Blaine suddenly asked.

"Oh yeah! Isn't his name also Mojo Jojo?" Butch starts to laugh.

"Dad, is Mojo Jojo the third, right?" Boomer asked.

"Yep, so great grandfather should be Mojo Jojo the first." Brick thinks carefully.

"It's funny how our name isn't the same as Dad, or else all of us would be Mojo Jojo the fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, and eighth. That would have been very funny." Bandit laughs.

"I don't think dad likes to have five children with the same name as him. I am so glad that we are not name Mojo right now." Blaine said with a sigh of relief.

"Moving back to the topic. I think that Dad should keep some of those things in his storage, we just have to steal the key from his office." Brick said catching everyone's interest.

"Why don't we try asking it from dad first?" Boomer upright asked.

"So how are we going to ask dad for something that he would be very suspicious of us." Butch looks at Boomer as if he is saying something idiotic.

"We could just say that Bandit is working on a project on Bloodflower, and he needs some old antique to support his evidence. Since dad knows that Bandit likes history, he wouldn't mind lending some." Boomer finished making everyone's jaw drop.

"That is an excellent idea." Brick said surprised at Boomer's suggestion since Boomer never comes up with a good plan.

"Really!" Boomer looks at Brick with wide eyes as he was happy to have his idea accepted.

"Bandit, let's go with Boomer's plan since currently, Dad is in a good mood. You should be able to ask for the key without suspicion." Brick ordered and Bandit got up from his seat while the rest wait.

Bandit's POV

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come in," Mojo shouts loud enough to be heard from behind the door.

"Hey, Dad!" I grandly make my entrance seeing that he wouldn't even be bothered by it.

"What can I do for you Bandit?" Mojo said with a cheeky smile, while his fiancée/my future mother in law is looking at my behavior with a furrowed eyebrow.

'I have completely forgotten about her! Boomer's idea is not full proof, noted.' I breathe in and then looks as persuasive as possible.

"Dad, I am doing a history project about Bloodflower, and I need some old antique to back up my evidence. Do you have some old things that you keep that involves with the Bloodflower?" For some reason when I mention Bloodflower, Pandora seems to be quite interested in it as well.

"Of course, I have them! My grandfather fully entrusts me with all of his equipment, that is stored safely. Here's the key, the safe is at Mojo's Inn." Mojo gave a heartfelt laugh while throwing the key my way, and I easily catch it.

I look at Pandora again to see that she is eyeing the key but immediately turn her gaze to me.

"I can help with your history project if you want to, I also love history as well." Pandora looks at me with a gentle smile.

"It's all right, I have already finished it, I just need some antique to make my presentation stands out than the rest." I replied at the right moment, "Thanks for the offer though."

"But I would like to take this chance and bond with my new sons," Pandora said a little bit sulkily.

'Oh no! She is sulking! When woman sulks nothing good happen.' I start to work my brain thinking of another excuse.

"That is a perfect idea Pandora; this should ease between you two." Mojo starts agreeing.

"Well…I think we should bond each other somewhere other than in dad's restaurant. I believe we should go for a picnic instead, the weather is nicer that way." I quickly interject and hope that it doesn't come out rude.

"That is an even better idea!" Mojo agrees as his face still looks red.

'Mojo has been drinking way too many alcohol.' I think carefully but looks at the table to only see one simple low alcoholic wine being placed, 'Wait…he only drinks one and the bottle isn't even empty…'

I look suspiciously at Pandora to see that she is wiping Mojo's face as she giggles.

"But the weather forecast says that in the next few weeks it is going to rain, that is why going to a restaurant would be better." Pandora seems very persistent about this bonding thing, "And since it is your dad's restaurant, you don't have to worry about paying. We could all go to a family dinner instead."

"That is great you should invite your brother's as well. We are going to have a family dinner tonight!" Mojo declared, which means…things did not go as plan.

Pandora then gave me a triumph smile, at the same time her eyes seems to wonder back to the key I am holding.

'She has one creepy smile. Self-warning, do not look at her when she smiles, she gives off that weird aura.' I continue to make a mental note as I walk away from Mojo and Pandora. When I reach Brick's room I did my grand entrance again gaining everyone's attention.

"Did you miss me?" I said smugly while jiggling the key, then closed the door, "The key is for Mojo's Inn. There is a safe there that contains all the antique."

"Great job." Brick said when I throw the key toward him.

"Also…things did not go according to plan…" I said sheepishly, which made everyone turn their attention to me, "We are all going to a family dinner tonight with Pandora at…Mojo's Inn so…we have to do it during dinner time."

"Boomer's plan never go well. We should have just stolen the key instead." Butch grumbles.

"Hey!" Boomer shouts in protest as he is offended, "Sorry for forgetting about Pandora! I didn't know that Pandora would want to bond with us that fast. Also, blame Bandit for not thinking of a better excuse."

"What! I am not at fault!" I defend myself, "I made a great excuse already and Pandora keep in insisting, and dad is drunk so he is completely in a lovesick mode!"

"Wait, Dad is drunk?" Blaine immediately cut after being silent for a while.

"Yeah, his cheek is even redder than before. And I can guarantee you that it wasn't because he was blushing from looking at Pandora." I explain.

"But he never gets drunk, especially at home." Boomer thinks carefully, "Not only that he would only drink one bottle that is either non-alcoholic or very low alcohol."

"Something isn't right…" Butch thinks.

"We can think about that later; now we need to think of a way to look at the old antique without Pandora hovering over us." Brick cut in.

"Maybe we should let Bandit do the looking since he has the most experience when it comes to identifying the object. And I think Boomer should look around as well since he is good at finding objects." Blaine suggests.

"So, the key should be with Bandit the whole time, while the rest of us distract dad and Pandora from thinking about Bandit. That should be easy." Butch said as everyone starts to form a plan.

"Since Pandora wants to have a bonding, then we will give her a bonding." Brick states.

"Pandora is suspicious so we shouldn't stay for long because those are our family heirloom. We should use most of our time trying to give Pandora as little view as possible on the antique." Blaine said and everyone nods.

"Bandit and Boomer would take turns looking while the rest of us three would work full-time in distracting dad and Pandora. The maximum time we all can stay there are 30 minutes, is that enough for you two?" Brick said completing the plan.

"Yep." Me and Boomer nods as 30 minutes are enough.

"If you both finished early that would be good, along the way we should 'get to know' our mom better as well," Butch said, while stretching the word mom.

"Mojo's Inn…wait…don't we have to wear a fancy suit?" Boomer asked, making everyone groan.

"Do we have to…" Butch complains.

"It can't be helped since the dress code for that place is formal." Blaine just shrugs.

"Let the plan begin." Brick said with a smirk, matching with everyone's else.


	6. Punishment

**_Chapter 6: Punishment_**

 **Ville Dynasty**

Normal POV

"I can't take this anymore!" Stone said as he looks out the field impatiently.

"What? We are all just practicing to fight. What is so bad about it?" Forest questions as he is enjoying this lesson that HIM has conducted.

"Not that, I meant by I can't stay in this stupid place without going out. This is already the fourth day, and we are still in here. Not to mention, I need some delicious food as well." Stone said.

"I agree." Storm said as he keeps on gripping the bench.

"Me too," Ocean said with no hesitation.

The boys are currently sitting with a significant gap in between each person so that they won't intrude each other "space".

"You make it sound like we can escape at night, and come back in the morning without looking tired at all." Flame said as he looks at Stone like he just said something stupid.

"That is a brilliant idea Flame! Let's sneak out!" Stone said.

"No, you are not." Emerald quickly order, "I don't want to be in trouble because of you idiots decide to go out just to fool around."

"Chicken." Forest mumbles, which Emerald heard.

"I am not a chicken," Emerald said as his pride is at stake.

"Since you're not a chicken, then sneaking out would be a breeze, right?" Forest said in a challenging tone.

Emerald bit her lip, knowing where this would lead to, the rest of the guys are now staring at her, as they anticipate her answers.

"Yep! It would be a breeze." Emerald said and immediately regret the moment Forest grin.

"Let's sneak out when it is curfew time and come back to meet again at dusk." Flame said as he will have to keep all of these people in order.

Curfew Time…

"There is a guard here." Stone whispers as he looks very weary when the guard is walking around, "I thought you said you made him drunk Storm."

"Look closer." Storm said, and the rest looks closer to see the guard is banging his head against a wooden frame.

"Is Lord HIM and Lord Mojo drunk as well?" Flame questions which Storm smirks.

"You all should have seen their faces when I gave that expensive liquor." Storm looks proudly toward the direction of one house that still has its light on.

"Great! Let's get out of here." Forest said impatiently.

"I am going to regret this later." Emerald mumbles to herself, which the other didn't hear as well.

The six figures quickly sprint toward the end of the wall, then each jump over the fence successful. The moment they all land outside of the wall, they all couldn't help but smile brightly.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am leaving now." Forest immediately said and ran away.

The rest couldn't help contain the excitement in them as they all went their separate way.

Ocean's POV

'I hope she is here.' I look around the beach trying to find Sapphire since I have already light up the sky lantern for sometimes already.

"Sapphire!" I shout out her name, hoping that she would hear me.

"Ocean? Is that you?" A small voice said from behind me, which I quickly turn around to see Sapphire in a simple light blue kosode.

"Yes, it is nice to see you again." I smile when seeing her again.

"Me too, so what should we do today," Sapphire asked.

"I was thinking why not go out and collect seashells," I suggest which Sapphire nods in agreement. For the rest of the night, we both look around the beach trying to find a matching seashell.

Stone's POV

"Ahhh~ This just hit the spot." I sigh happily, as I continue to eat since I was craving for some desserts for quite some time now. In the Bloodflower house, they didn't provide any dessert, so I was feeling pretty down, "More!" I ordered and placed about three more gold on the table.

The servant quickly comes with a tray of dessert.

"I love life," I said to myself and continued to wolf down all those sugary foods, but I knew that I have to stop because I have to get down to business.

'Let's see according to my father I need to give a present to…' My eyes wide as I look at the paper that I have to receive before entering Bloodflower, 'I have to make this very special then. No time to waste I suppose.'

Storm's POV

I wander around the street, with a smile plaster on my face. As I walk deeper down the road, I start to hear someone singing. I didn't hesitate to follow the sound of the voice, which is coming from the woods.

The moment I almost reach my destination, the singing has stopped, and I desperately run toward where I think the sound was last heard. But then I arrived at the open field, and no one is there at all. I could only sigh and walk back to streets.

Flame's POV

I am watching a performance where girls are dancing gracefully around at an outdoor theatre. I couldn't help be very absorbed in the performance, that I didn't notice someone decided to sit next to me.

I only notice when the performance is over, I glance to the side to see a girl around my age or a little bit younger. She has long silky auburn hair, and her bang is slightly covering her pink eyes. I look at her clothe to see she is wearing a dark pink kosode, that is well kept.

I couldn't help but stare at this beautiful girl sitting next to me. The girl notices my stare as she turns around to look at me as well. Now I am staring at her pink eyes, and I couldn't help but blush knowing that I was caught staring. I tried quickly get up, but then someone pushes my back causing my forehead to bump onto hers.

"SORRY!" I loudly shout, which was embarrassing, so I quickly run away.

'What is wrong with me? I am Flame Zhang, and no one can make me feel this embarrass.' I think to myself and head back to the Bloodflower house, but I was greeted by a commotion.

Forest's POV

"Did you girls miss me?" I asked proudly, and the rest of them either nods at me dreamily or squeal.

I couldn't help but chuckle whenever they look at me with those eyes that are on cloud nine.

"You are so self-center."

My mood immediately drop when I hear Emerald's voice.

"What was that shorty? I didn't hear you from all these beautiful ladies that are complimenting me." I said back while trying to get on his nerve, which is working.

"Sorry, I will say it louder this time. YOU ARE ONE SELF-CENTER, ANNOYING #&$# ." Emerald said very loud which I give him a dark glare.

"I will be right back my lovely ladies," I said through grit teeth.

"More like #$#&." Emerald continues to curse while I drag him by the collar.

When we both have finally found a private room, my smile dropped into a frown then looks at Emerald with a threatening glare.

"Can't you be somewhere else." I hissed.

"Well, sorry but I happen to like this place, and I was trying to get a decent peace, but someone just has to ruin it with a bunch of *#&$." Emerald send me an intimidating look.

"You #$% should learn your place." I start to lose my temper, but Emerald already lose his temper, so we both start to punching and kicking at each other like it there is no tomorrow.

I threw Emerald out of the window, but he managed to land perfectly which irks me. He wasn't injured because they were also on the first floor too. I jump out of the window and ready to punch Emerald again, but he dodged it and kicked my stomach.

Our fight starts to draw attention, but I don't care at all, all I can care about right now is to bring some sense to Emerald, and that would be making him surrender. I was about to throw another punch when blocks it. I look at the person to see that it was Flame.

"Move it." I hissed.

"No, and calm down." Flame said calmly. I look past him to see Emerald is being held down by Storm as well.

"Fine…" I grumble and we all walk back toward the Bloodflower house.

Next Morning…

Normal POV

Forest and Emerald are staying in the infirmary, while the rest was destined to receive their punishment to their dismay.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU ALL DISGRACE THE BLOODFLOWER'S NAME! I, MOJO JOJO, AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU ALL!" Lord Mojo shouts and then continues to rant about discipline, loyal, respect and etc.

On the other hand, Lord HIM couldn't help but think of a torturing punishment, which the boys couldn't help but shivers.

"Mojo be quiet." HIM spoke up making Mojo silent, which the boys couldn't be happy, "I have thought of a suitable punishment for the six of them. So be prepare for next lesson for the afternoon."

The four boys gulp seeing HIM's smirks send shivers down their back. HIM then got up and leave with Mojo not far behind. The rest of the boys immediately relax their muscle, since they have been tense for the entire time.

"So, does anyone want to take a guess on what is our punishment?" Stone said trying to break the tension.

"No thanks." Storm answers as he looks at the others.

Ocean remains quiet while playing with a seashell that is attached to his bracelet, while Flame just sighs and spoke up.

"Let's just get out of here, and get Forest and Emerald too we wouldn't want them to escape their punishment." Flame walks out with the other behind.

At Infirmary…

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Emerald points finger at Forest the moment she wakes up.

"WHAT! THIS *pointing toward Emerald and then himself* IS YOUR FAULT, YOU #$%." Forest immediately curse after hearing Emerald uproar.

"HOW IS IT MINE! I WAS TRYING TO HAVE PEACEFUL OUT BUT YOU JUST HAVE TO MAKE THOSE GIRLS SCREAM!" Emerald shouts back.

"I WASN'T THE ONE THAT ATTACKS FIRST!" Forest argues back.

"I WASN'T THE ONE THAT THROWS SOMEONE ELSE OUT OF THE WINDOW!" Emerald retorts back.

"WELL…I WASN'T THE ONE THAT CURSE FIRST!" Forest almost lost the argument.

"AT LEAST I HAVE BETTER INSULT THAN YOU!" Emerald glares at Forest.

Forest was about to speak when the door open, reveal the other crew that also got in trouble.

"Since you both seem to have enough energy to shout at each other, you both will have enough energy to take on the punishment then." Storm said, earning Emerald's and Forest's attention.

"What punishment?" Emerald asked.

"I have no idea, so get up and leave this infirmary. We are going to the afternoon class, and get over with our punishment." Stone said while pulling Forest and Emerald out of bed.

Emerald's seems surprised and tried her best to stay undercover since she isn't fully dressed.

"Wait!"

Everyone head turns toward Ruby who seems to suddenly appear.

"I still haven't finish bandaging Emerald's wound yet, you can take Forest first," Ruby said and starts to push others out.

"Okay then." Storm said and starts to drag Forest out, and Ocean takes Forest's clothe along the way.

"Flame let's go," Stone said, which Flame snaps out of his trance.

"Oh, yeah let's go." Flame said and quickly turn around and walks away.

Ruby's POV

"I think you should quickly dress." I remind, Emerald seeing how she is still under the cover.

"Fine." Emerald groans.

"You really are reckless," I comment while she just rolled her eyes.

"Well, sorry but Forest gets on my nerve." Emerald finished changing and starts to walk out the door, "And thank for helping me."

"Glad I can help." I wave Emerald a goodbye as she leaves to face her punishment.

I closed the door and starts to slide down, as I couldn't help but feel my stomach starts having butterflies.

'So, his name is Flame. Why was he staring at me for so long?' I think while still on the floor, hugging my knees, and couldn't help but blush in embarrassment from last night event.

Punishment…

Normal POV

"Good afternoon everyone, and welcome to the wilderness. Since we are all going to help protect the civilian in the future, we must know every corner of this forest, so that we can form a surprise attack against enemies who enter this wood." Lord HIM said somewhat too cheerfully, "That is not all, you all will get to see an exemplary punishment of whoever dares to break the rule."

"Flame, Forest, Ocean, Stone, Storm and Emerald, please come up." HIM ordered the troublesome students.

"Now carry me around the forest 50 rounds." HIM said and point toward a chair that is ready to be lifted by six men.

"What!" The six of them shouts at the same time.

"You heard me, while the rest can walk around 25 times. Make sure to take notes of every corner of this place." HIM ordered and everyone is set off to venture the forest.

3 hours later…

"I admire their strength so much. They have gone through 27 rounds already and they still seem to have some energy left."

"Yeah, 25 rounds are already tiring but carrying HIM as well…I wouldn't even last for the first 10 rounds."

Most students have already completed their 25th round so they all get a break, and watch the six figures to continue suffering.

"This is torture…" Stone grumbles.

"I hope nothing can go any worse." Ocean mumbles not audible to anyone.

'Why do I have a bad feeling?' Storm questions but ignores it.

HIM stay high and mighty eating some fruits which are carried by Flame as well. Suddenly Forest accidentally trips on a pebble causing him to lose balance. The cart starts to wobble making HIM felt sick, HIM then throw up on Flame, Forest, and Ocean who is at the left side. Then later he turns another way and vomits at Storm, Emerald, and Stone as well, who is on the right side.

"Sorry, carry on." HIM burps, which made everyone uneasy for a moment but when nothing came out, everyone was relieved, "Is the food safe Flame?"

"Yes, sir." Flame said with a hint of annoyed tone.

"Good." HIM said and take one piece and continue to leisure eat.

The sun has set and the boys are already exhaust but they still have to go on. Along the way, Storm spots someone looking at him. He tried to take a closer look but the person disappears. Storm wants to chase after this person but he cannot abandon his post. This makes Storm the more curious about this wood.

* * *

 **21** **st** **Century**

Normal POV

"I am so happy to see you all gathering here today." Pandora smiles brightly as everyone enters Mojo's Inn.

"Anything for you," Mojo said with lovesick eyes.

Some of the boys at the back couldn't help but want to gag at the sight, while others just plainly ignore.

"Are we going to be like a third wheel for this entire dinner?" Butch whispers, "Can we just ditch like right now?"

"You are so mature right now," Blaine said rolling his eyes.

"So, you want to see them make out in front of us during dinner," Butch said which made Blaine thinks for a moment.

"You've got a point there." Blaine acknowledges Butch's reason.

"We are not leaving and just continue with the plan." Brick ordered his brother sternly.

"Yes, Boss." Blaine and Butch said at the same time.

"I don't know about you guys, but I felt happy for Dad, even though Pandora can be a bit weird. As long as Dad is happy, then I am as well." Boomer smiles brightly.

"Wow…I am happy for Dad as well but not this way." Bandit said look at Boomer's too cheery face.

Everyone sits on the table comfortably, and have a nice peaceful dinner. There is some talking along the way, which is good because it isn't awkward. Not only that Mojo and Pandora didn't make out so the boys are relieved. Everything is just normal which cause some of the boys to feel bad for doubting Pandora.

"Let's go and look at my great grandfather's collections, shall we? After you." Mojo extends out his hand which Pandora gladly accept.

"Finally." Bandit mumbles and walks faster ahead.

The plan has started as Brick, Butch and Blaine start to talk with Mojo and Pandora, distracting them in the process. Bandit and Boomer are already set looking around the room for any item.

Bandit's POV

"This place is so creepy." Boomer comments the moment they both step in, as the rest of the family following behind.

"Yeah right, I have seen worse," I said casually since I usually walk around the dark corner of our home. It isn't a small place and it has been standing there for three generation, there is bound to be some creepy area every now and then.

"What should we even look for?" Boomer questions.

"Anything that is strange, magically or makes you feel like it is from the Bloodflower era," I answer.

"That help so much." Boomer said sarcastically and we both split up.

'Let's see…if I were great grandfather where would I put the most valuable and mystical thing…' I scan around the room, and would glance back to see if Pandora is looking at me or not, which she isn't as the rest of the guys are doing pretty well in distracting.

I continue to look around until I see a treasure chest that screams 'I AM IMPORTANT'.

'I should have known that it would be stored in a treasure chest. That is so not cliché at all.' I think sarcastically to myself, 'It's a good thing I bought a safety pin.'

I start to fiddle around with the lock, it wasn't hard since it is pretty old. The moment there is a clank sound, I couldn't help but feel pleased with myself.

'Let's see what we have here.' I rub my hands together excitedly.

When I open the treasure chest I couldn't help but looks at the item before me in a surprise.

'What on earth is this thing?' I look at it confused.

Boomer's POV

'Wow…This place has very nice paintings. I should take some pictures to help with my artwork.' I take out my iPhone and starts taking snapshots.

Most paintings are based on the scenery and some mythical creatures. There was only one that has a map of Townsville in the past. I feel like this is important as well so I took a picture of it as well.

'But just to be safe from Pandora…' I hid the map behind a random painting then I took a picture as a reminder to myself, 'I should get going since there is nothing more interesting.'

I was about to leave when there was something that caught my eyes.

'Is that…GREAT GRANDFATHER!' I quickly walk over toward the painting and stares at it for a moment, 'He looks like Dad! It is almost like they're both clones! I have got to show this to everyone.'

I sprint back holding onto the piece of paper tightly.

Blaine's POV

We were all talking ideally, while at the same time blocking Pandora's view from most of the antique in this room.

'I hope Pandora isn't suspicious of us.' I wish while currently, Brick is talking to her while Butch and I block some antique from being visible in her sight.

"You are a very smart boy Brick." Pandora compliments which Brick just chuckles in reply. Pandora was about to turn toward another direction which everyone immediately takes action.

"Brick maybe smart but he is not as strong as me." Butch lift up his arm and starts flexing, which made her look toward his way.

"Oh my! You are right." Pandora said while looking at Butch's childish attempt to impress her, "I bet most girls would flock around you boys. That reminds me, do you boys have any girlfriends yet?"

'Pandora has dropped a bomb question!' We all cast each other a quick glance.

"Well…currently all of us are single," Butch answers sheepishly.

"Does that mean you boys have dated before, then right?" Pandora starts to push on this topic even further.

'We were too occupied with our dreams while our friends were dating during those times.' I think to myself and saw Brick looking at me to answers.

"We didn't date anyone before as well because we used to think girls have cooties." When I answered, Pandora couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Then I will help set up a blind date for one of you boys then." Pandora's eyes suddenly light up.

Butch sent me a look saying 'Warning! Alert! She is not joking! Do something to stop her from going any further.'

"We are still young, we will have plenty of time to find the girl that we would like to spend time with." I quickly answer.

"But I want to see at least one of you happy with a girl, not only that I don't want to be the only woman in the house." Pandora pouts which Mojo took notice.

'Oh no! Mojo notice Pandora's pout! This is bad! Bad!' I look at Brick who seems to notice as well.

"Among you boys who cause the most trouble?" Pandora asked but still pout.

"I think you should set up a blind date for Bandit since he is the one that has the hardest time with handling a girl. Bandit causes so much trouble and I think that it would be nice to have a girl that can get him under control." Dad suddenly joins in, leaving us all surprised.

"That is great! I will contact one of my friends since they have been wanting their daughter to have a secure future as well." Pandora beams at the same time Bandit and Boomer arrived, making us all turn sour.

"Bandit! I heard from your father that you are not good with girls. I want to help by setting up a blind date for you and don't you worry I got just the girl that would suit your taste and preference." Pandora immediately said which made Bandit's mouth wide open at the sudden news.

"What happened?" Boomer whispers.

"We will explain later," I whisper back.

"HEY LOOK!" Boomer suddenly shouts and hold up a picture of Dad.

"Why are you holding up a picture of Pops?" Butch asked which made Boomer grins even more.

"That is not Dad. That our great granddad!" Boomer said while laughing at our shocked face.

We all couldn't help but look back and forward between Dad and the picture.

"You have got to be kidding me." Brick said while his eyes still wide with amazement.

"Boomer is right my sons. That is my grandfather but in your case your great-grandfather, who is also the one that owns all these antique and passes it down many generations. By generation I meant by from my grandfather to my father to me, then I will pass it down to you all later." Dad speech never fails to be long.

"Can I keep it?" Boomer said while his eyes seem to sparkle.

"Of course." Dad gave a hearty laugh and then pat Boomer's back, "Let's go back home, everyone."

We were all talking about something random when suddenly Dad's phone ring.

"Wait for me in the car for a moment," Dad ordered and everyone steps into the car waiting patiently. We all took a sneak peek at Dad, who is talking on the phone. At first, he looks fine but then his face turns red, either from angry or the alcohol, then he sends us all a very angry look.

"I have a feeling we are in trouble." Bandit said which doesn't help much in this situation.

"You couldn't be more obvious." Butch rolled his eyes.

Dad then starts to stomp back toward us and forcefully open the driver's seat.

"I AM DISAPPOINTED IN ALL OF YOU!" Dad didn't even hesitate to shout at us, "I WAS TOLD THAT YOU ALL TOOK 100 MILLION DOLLARS OUT OF MY BANK ACCOUNT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"

'What?' I look at the other thinking it was them but they all have the same clueless expression.

"YOU BOYS DO NOT UNDERSTAND THE VALUE OF MONEY AT ALL! FROM NOW ON, YOU WILL ALL BE WORKING AT A PART-TIME JOB, EARNING ALL THE MONEY THAT YOU TOOK OUT OF MY BANK ACCOUNT!"

"WHAT!" We all shout at the same time since 100 million dollars is not a small number.

"But we didn't do it!" Boomer said in a sweet voice trying to help us.

"I am very disappointed in you boys." Pandora suddenly cut in, "I expect you all to be better than this. I will help you find your part-time job so that you can start your punishment."

"Honey…Let them find a part-time job themselves." Dad's voice immediately softens.

"They are soon to be my sons-in-law and I want to be close to them as well. So, having a part-time that is near me would give me the opportunity to see how they work as well." Pandora smiles.

Pandora and Dad share a kiss which we all quickly closed out eyes. Dad then starts to drive home while all of us starts to see a big obstacle ahead of us.

…

Buttercup's POV

"Is there any news of the boys yet chief?" I asked eagerly, I could feel my leg shaking in anticipation.

"No, this is a waiting game right now, since these boys always strike in random time." The Chief answers.

"That's a bummer so they only strike when they are fully prepared," I mumble to myself.

"Buttercup there is an intern coming next week, he is around your age as well. So, come next week and give that intern the tour around since those boys don't seem to strike anytime soon." The Chief orders.

"All right then." I just shrug and walk out the door seeing that the Chief doesn't have anything to talk to me.

Suddenly my phone buzz, and I look at the text which is from Bunny.

Bunny: Hey Buttercup!

Bunny: Let's go out for ice cream!

Bunny: No one is willing to go with me right now….

Bunny: ●︿●

Bunny: Please tell me that you are coming with me.

I look at Bunny's stream of texts which can sometimes be annoying but I got used to it.

'Ice cream doesn't sound bad, I guess going wouldn't hurt.' I think to myself and starts to type.

Buttercup: Sure

Buttercup: Let's go

Buttercup: So where are we going exactly?

Bunny: Pandora's Ice Cream of course

Buttercup: See you in 15 minutes

I turn off my phone and starts to walk toward the ice cream store.

Bunny's POV

I eagerly look at the menu in front of and couldn't help but ponder on what to choose. I look at the waiter again, hoping that he would help me decide.

"Excuse me sir, which one do you think taste better? The Banana Caramel Crêpe or Pandora's Fondue or Chocolate Bombe?" I asked as my purple eyes light up.

"I recommend the Chocolate Bombe." The blonde hair waiter said calmly as he never fails to plaster his cute smile.

"Also, I want the Sparkling Float, with vanilla ice cream," I said and looks at the waiter's blue eyes who only nods in reply.

"Is that all?" The waiter asked.

"Yep, that is all…er…" I look at the name tag to see 'Boomer', "That would be all Boomer."

"So, Chocolate Bombe and Sparkling Float with vanilla ice cream, coming right up." Boomer said cheerfully and sprints away.

'That waiter is cute, just like Bubble~ I could just pinch his cheek all day~' I grin then look around the store to see it is mostly packed with girls, 'I wonder why is the store more pack than usual, maybe it's because of Boomer. Who knows.'

"What did you order?" Buttercup sits down across from me, causes me to break my train of thoughts.

"Chocolate Bombe and Sparkling Float," I answer, and hand her a menu.

"This looks good." Buttercup said and called a waiter, which Boomer arrives in a flash.

"What would you like miss?" Boomer smiles brightly.

"I want the Mint Smoothie and The Eiffel Tower in mint flavor." Buttercup didn't hesitate to order while Boomer takes note.

"Is that all?" Boomer asked politely.

"Yep, that would be all," Buttercup said with a satisfaction which leaves Boomer to walk away.

"He makes me think of Bubble." Buttercup suddenly blurts out.

"You think so too!" I said in surprise, "Isn't he cute just like Bubble~ They both have the same chubby cheek that I like to pinch~"

"(-_-) You seriously only think of that." Buttercup gave me a bored face.

"So, you also find him cute, right?" I persist on this interesting question.

"No comment." Buttercup answers which left me unsatisfied.

"Awwww…Butteeeerrrrrrrr~ Tell meeeeeeee~" I whined while Buttercup just rolled her eyes at my childish behavior.

"Why don't you bring Bubs here? I bet she would love to talk to you about that blonde waiter." Buttercup said which I sulk in return.

"Fine…and remember that his name is Boomer." I sigh.

Boomer arrives with our order, I look at my dessert happily, and immediately start to wolf down. Our blissful moment was interrupted by both of our phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answer mine while Buttercup answers her.

"Bunny come back, mom wants to talk to us about something important," Bell said.

"O- *chew* -kay *swallow*, I will be there in 20 minutes," I said in between my chewing, and then hang up my phone.

"You also got the call, right?" Buttercup asked which I nod.

"CHECK PLEASE!" I shout gaining the whole café's attention.

"You don't have to be so loud." Buttercup hisses as she felt uncomfortable from staring at by many pairs of eyes.

Boomer immediately came running to us with the bill. I couldn't hold in any longer so I pinch Boomer's cheek really hard.

"Owwww!" Boomer somewhat shouts but trying to hold it in.

"Your cheek is so soft just like my sister! I will leave you a tip for letting me pinch your cheek as well." I place my tip and drag Buttercup out who looks at me like I am crazy. Boomer on the hand just looks at us with a dumbfound expression and a bruised cheek.

…

Normal POV

"WHAT!" The Utonium daughters all scream at the same time.

"One of you will go on a blind date. I think this is a fine idea because I would at least see one of my daughter with her potential soulmate." Ms. Utonium said dreamily while her purple eyes sparkle, "Don't worry girls, this is how I met your father as well and look! We have been married for almost twenty years with five beautiful daughters."

"I bet there is something behind that blind date idea of yours, mom." Bunny looks at Ms. Utonium suspiciously.

"Fine…One of my friends called me and asked me a favor to set up a blind date for her son-in-law. She said that he has been getting into lots of trouble and she thinks that having a girl to tie him down would decrease his troublesome nature. That is why I find it to be very romantic if one of you girls can tame him~. Not only that, I saw his picture and he is very handsome too~ Just like your dad~" Ms. Utonium's eyes continues to sparkle with joy and sigh dreamily.

"Does that mean that we choose among ourselves on who is the one that is stuck on this blind date?" Buttercup questions.

"That is right." Ms. Utonium said while tucking back her loose strand of auburn hair.

"Rock-Paper-Scissor!" Blossom suddenly shouts and everyone immediately throws out their hand.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	7. Arrange Marriage

**_Chapter 7: Arrange Marriage_**

 **Ville Dynasty**

Normal POV

"Milady I think it is better if you turn back now, or else your father would be furious." A timid maid said toward a brown hair girl.

"My fiancée is in here, and I want to know what he looks like. Just tell my father that I would be fine and he doesn't have to worry about me. Now bye~ See you when they let me out!" The brown hair girl waves the maid away.

"Are you Amethyst?" Lord Mojo comes out to meet, the brown hair girl or known as Amethyst.

"Yep~ I will be at your service." Amethyst bowed her head.

"You look familiar…" Lord Mojo stares at Amethyst, looking at her vibrant purple eyes, "You look just like the Queen's niece…"

"You must have mistaken me, for I am only an ordinary peasant that coincidentally has the same name as the Queen's niece." Amethyst laughs brushing Lord Mojo's suspicion.

"Well, then I will take you to HIM." Lord Mojo walks into the building with Amethyst following behind.

'Phase one complete! Now for phase two, which is to get a job as being the doctor's assistant.' Amethyst eagerly jumps up and down as she follows Lord Mojo.

"Welcome~" Lord HIM welcomes Amethyst warmly as she enters, "Mojo can you go out for a moment."

Lord Mojo just shrugs and walks out. Lord HIM then looks at Amethyst who can feel she is sweating.

"Do I get the job?" Amethyst eagerly asked.

"I would like to ask you some question first." Lord HIM asked instead of answering Amethyst's question, "What brings the Queen's niece here to my domain?"

"What are you talking about?" Amethyst attempts to brush the question away when Lord HIM takes out a scroll.

"Amethyst from the Fang family or can be seen as the niece of Queen Wang. 18 years old. Whose mother is the younger sister of Queen Wang, while the father Mr. Fang is a noble. Likely the next Queen if the real Princess does not show up." Lord HIM states which made Amethyst's face turn sour.

"You know that I will never become the next queen because I believe that my cousin is still alive and she will be a better queen," Amethyst states proudly.

"I see you love your cousin very dearly." Lord HIM smirks.

"Of course, I do! She is the closest family member I have!" Amethyst said in a serious tone, "But I haven't seen her in years after the Queen decides to hide the Princess."

"So, what is your purpose here?" Lord HIM asked curiously.

"I want to know who is my fiancée so that I can see whether I will marry him or not. Since my father wouldn't allow me to meet him but I want to meet him so…here I am…" Amethyst shyly answers while tugging on her purple kosode sleeve.

"Young love~" Lord HIM sighs happily.

"This is not out of love, this is just curiosity, and I don't want to marry a jerk. So…can you help keep my identity a secret?" Amethyst asked shyly.

"Of course, my dear~" Lord HIM chirps, "I will let you have the job. I will send you to Ruby since she is the one that you will be assisting."

"Thank you!" Amethyst particularly jumps up and down with joy.

"Lord HIM I have brought the-"

Suddenly someone came in which reveals to be Ruby herself. Amethyst turns around to look at Ruby.

"Ah! Ruby, you are here just in time. This is Amethyst; she will be assisting you when you need help since you can't work alone." Lord HIM introduce, "Now you two go out and get to know each other better."

Lord HIM pushes the two girls out and then shut the door with a loud bang.

"Err…" Amethyst turn to look at Ruby who seems as uneasy as her.

"Nice to meet you Amethyst," Ruby said with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you too Ruby." Amethyst bowed down unconsciously.

"You seem very nervous, but don't worry. The work here isn't hard." Ruby starts walking toward the pharmacy with Amethyst following behind.

"I don't want to be rude but how old are you?" Amethyst asked since she wants to know how to address Ruby.

"19 years old." Ruby answers nonchalantly.

"I'm 18 years old which means I will call you Senior Ruby," Amethyst said in a formal tone.

"We are only one year difference, I even let a guy here who is one to two years' younger addresses me as Ruby," Ruby said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay then if you are comfortable that way." Amethyst hesitate but ease herself.

"How did you gain experience as a doctor?" Ruby asked curiously.

"My father is friend with a doctor, and I was just interested in how a doctor work so I just asked him to teach me." Amethyst lied to Ruby smoothly.

'The truth is I gain the experience because I was forced to learn for precaution. But… telling that wouldn't be good, and my status would be exposed so a white lie wouldn't hurt.' Amethyst is mentally comforting herself.

"Wow! You have a passion for being a doctor." Ruby's pink eyes look at Amethyst with an admiration which made her feel a little bit guilty.

"How did you became a doctor then?" Amethyst asked curiously.

"A doctor adopted me, so that was how I gain my experience." Ruby answers shortly.

"I see…" Amethyst trails off as she stares at her new home.

"It is nice having another girl to stay with me since the rest here are all guys," Ruby comments as she opens the door.

Amethyst looks around taking in the surrounding of the new home.

"Make yourself at home since you will be staying here for a long time," Ruby said while she starts to organize her things.

"Do they come here often?" Amethyst asked as she plops down on to the bed.

"Not often…" Ruby trails off a little which made Amethyst curious, "But…I have to warn you that there are some special patients that you will meet more frequent."

"Okay…" Amethyst nods but couldn't help but wonder who is this mysterious patient.

*BANG*

The door of the pharmacy bangs loudly as three handsome men enter with bruise and cuts all over their faces.

"HE STARTED IT!" The two men shout at the same time pointing at each other while the other one just sigh.

"How many times do I have to tell you two to stop fighting each other." Ruby sighs and takes out some medicine.

Amethyst quickly take action in helping Ruby.

"We have a new doctor?" One of the boys' question which made the other to look.

"That is right; she will be helping me from now on. Her name is Amethyst, and Amethyst these two here are the special patient that I have just mentioned. The one with lime green eyes is Emerald, next to him is Forest. The one that just asked is Ocean. He doesn't usually come here, but whoever got into a mess with Emerald and Forest they would usually wound up here as well."

"I see…" Amethyst said while trying to sink in the new information that she just acquired.

"You take Ocean since he has the least bruised. I will handle Emerald and Forest." Ruby ordered, and Amethyst start to tend Ocean's wound.

Amethyst's POV

As I tend Ocean's wound, I couldn't help but to stares at Ocean.

'Bloodflower does not fail to recruit not only handsome men up famous as well. Ocean sure is very handsome indeed. I hope my fiancée is as looking as Ocean.' I take a side glance and peek at Forest. It was only a glimpse, but I couldn't help to notice his handsome features as well.

'How can Ruby deal with these handsome men everyone?' I can feel my face heat up, and Ocean notices it immediately.

"Hmmm? Did you think about my beautiful feature or is it Forest?" Ocean teased me while pointing an accusing finger at me, and I couldn't help but blushed even more while I swat his hand away.

"None of your business." I just answer out bluntly.

Ocean chuckles seeing my weak attempt to brush the topic away.

"If you say so, ma'am." Ocean continues to laugh.

"I am only 18 so don't call me ma'am." I huff in annoyance.

"I am still younger than you though." Ocean points out.

I could only sigh since I knew that arguing would be pointless.

"All done, you can go now," I said, which Ocean didn't hesitate to leave.

I walk over to Ruby to see that she is finished with Forest and Emerald as well, but Forest is already gone leaving only Emerald and Ruby.

"Ruby I'm done." I said gaining both of their attention, "Er… Can I go outside? I want to explore the area."

Ruby suddenly laughs at my nervousness.

"You don't need my permission; I'm not your boss. You can go anywhere you want." Ruby said with a smile.

"Thank! I will be back!" I shout and run out of the door.

'Time to find my mysterious fiancée.' I mentally cheer, 'Now where could he be?'

I just stand there staring at each male that passes by, but none has matched my requirement at all.

'How am I supposed to know who is my fiancée when I don't even know his feature. I only know that he was supposed to give a present for me.' I continue to stare without realizing that someone was behind me.

"Are you looking for someone?"

I immediately jump up in surprise and turn around to see Emerald. I stare at Emerald but couldn't help but think that he is a gorgeous boy.

'I bet if I put a wig on him, he would be one of the prettiest girls out there.' I think to myself before answering.

"I just thought where I should go. That's all. I wasn't looking for anything." I lied the second time today.

"You're lying. I could see how you intensively stare at each male in here. Are you one of those girls that are trying to get a rich husband?" Emerald immediately question looking at me with a glare.

"NO!" I immediately shout out since I am already wealthy so I don't need any money.

'Oh no! Emerald thinks that I am some gold digger! I have to fix my image.' I quickly think fast.

"I am not a gold digger. I am trying to find my childhood lover. I heard that he is in here so…" I trailed off not sure how to continue; it's not a lie because he is going to be my husband so there should be love right?

"Oh…Yuck! You seriously join here just to find your childhood crush. Just ditch him, since he is the one that is supposed to find you. What kind of guy let a girl chase him!" Emerald suddenly let out a growl when knowing that the guy is not treating me correctly.

"It's all right Emerald. I am doing this out of my free will." I quickly try to defend my fiancée even though we have never met each other before.

"Don't let them fool you; they are nothing but trouble. I will come with you. I don't like seeing another girl cry." Emerald's face seems serious; it was almost as if he experiences it himself.

"Thanks." I said shyly, and we start to walk around trying to find 'childhood crush, but the reality is just my fiancée.

'I hope Emerald wouldn't be mad at me when my fiancée doesn't even know me…What I have got myself into…' I start to regret my decision now.

Stone's POV

"Oh, your back!" I spoke up seeing Forest is all bandage up nicely along with Ocean, "Where is Emerald?"

"Still with Ruby and Amethyst." Ocean answers.

"Amethyst?" I gave them a questioning look.

"She is Ruby's assistant." Forest answers shortly, "Another beautiful girl has entered this horrible realm!"

"Another one? I bet they hired another because you and Emerald keep on hogging Ruby so much that she couldn't attend to another patient." Storm said while laying down on his bed comfortably.

"I bet the pharmacy is going to have more guys entering." Flame said with a hint of jealousy.

"Of course! Two beautiful women are just one step away. I don't mind going there every day." Forest said happily.

"Is Amethyst as pretty as Ruby?" I bluntly asked.

"Yep! I would even say that they both have some resemblance as well." Forest confidentially answers.

'Forest was never wrong when it comes to judging a girl's appearance. Not to mention Ruby is one of the prettiest girls I have ever meet…well…Emerald is also pretty too if he is a girl, but he's not.' I think while trying to imagine Amethyst.

"I can't find it!" Ocean suddenly panic.

"Find what?" Flame asked which made immediately everyone turns their attention to Ocean.

"It's…er…it's a bracelet that helps keep me calm. If I don't find it, I may end up like Forest." Ocean hesitantly answers.

"Where was the last time you saw it?" Stone questions.

"Before Emerald and Forest fight." Ocean immediately answers, "It should either be at the pharmacy or this room."

"I will check the pharmacy while you guys check this room." I suggest, "What does it look like?"

"Just a brown bracelet with a seashell connect to it." Ocean answers and I immediately dash out of the room.

'Why did I suddenly become so helpful with Ocean? Well…we all start to get along for some reason.' I question as I run toward the pharmacy.

When I reach my destination, I knock the door before entering.

"Come in." Ruby greets.

I quickly open the door in the hope of seeing another girl with Ruby, but to my disappointment, there was only Ruby.

"Are you hurt?" Ruby looks at me with a confused look since I am perfectly fine.

"No, Ocean drops something here," I answer while trying to hide my disappointment.

'Ruby is beautiful and all which would make any man happy to see but I also like to see new faces. Well…I shouldn't complain. Having one girl is already a blessing.' I mentally sigh.

"Oh! Is it this bracelet?" Ruby takes out a bracelet that looks just like what Ocean describe.

"Yep! That is the one. Thank Ruby!" I thank her then take the bracelet out of her hand.

"Tell Emerald and Forest to stop fighting already," Ruby said before I left the door.

"I will." I chuckle as I was about to leave something or should I say someone bump into my chest, causing the person to fall back.

"Ow!" A high pitch squeal caught my attention.

I look down to see a girl on the ground rubbing her nose. Her brown hair was neatly tied, revealing her purple eyes. This made my eyes wide open regarding another girl that is as beautiful as Ruby is sitting in front of me.

"Sorry." I quickly snap out of my thoughts and help her up.

"It's okay." She said while brushing some dust from her kosode.

"Errr…" I struggle to find a word which made the girl in front of me giggle.

"This is awkward." She gave me a shy smile.

"Yeah…" I answer back.

* * *

 **21** **st** **Century**

Normal POV

"WHYYYYYYYY!" Bandit whines while the rest just looks at him.

"Well, you shouldn't have caused so many trouble in the past." Blaine points out.

"Butch also cause trouble! Why didn't Dad pick him!" Bandit points accusingly at Butch.

"Butch is sneakier than you so from Dad's eyes you cause more than Butch." Brick explains making Bandit complains even more.

"At least you don't have to do a part-time job like us." Boomer said looking at the positive side.

"Yeah! I would rather go on a blind date than stuck being a janitor for a police station." Butch complains.

"And some customer pinches my cheek very hard as well, and it hurts!" Boomer said while still rubbing his used to be bruised cheek.

"I am fine being a cashier, how about you Brick?" Blaine asked with a stoic face.

"I just go around carrying boxes all day and then organized it, so I don't mind." Brick just shrugs in response, "And I will rule over them someday anyway so seeing how the labor work just benefits me more."

"SEE!" Bandit points out.

"Why don't you just make a terrible impression of yourself so that she will never like you? Then you would be free." Butch suggests.

"There is a problem about that; I overheard Pandora's and Dad's conversation. They said that if this blind date failed they will set up again. Since they said that having this daughter is very good for business as well so they would push me to woo her." Bandit explains.

"I feel so sad for you to be marrying at the age of 18, and there are so many other girls out there to get to know." Boomer said with a mischievous glint.

I just glared at Boomer for making fun of me.

"Just date her for shows, and also try to strike a deal with her. I doubt that Dad and Pandora would push you further if they see you both have been dating for a while and then break up. They both would have more sympathy for that matter." Brick said, and Bandit immediately jumps up.

"I got a plan! Thanks, Brick!" Bandit suddenly rushed out to his room, leaving his four brothers confused at what just happen.

Bunny's POV

'Why must I lost in Rock-Paper-Scissor! That is Bubble's job! Not mine! Mine is to pinch Bubble's cute and chubby cheek!' I sigh as I look out the window.

"We are here Miss Bunny." My chauffeur announces which I just give a simple reply of thanks in return.

"This better be worth it." I grumble as I got out the car, "The moment I called you please immediately pick me up."

"Of course." The chauffeur just bows in response.

Before I walk into the restaurant, I inspect myself by the glass reflection. I am currently wearing a purple strapless beaded high low prom dresses short exposing my legs and the three inches' white strap heel. My hair is in wavy flow reaching to my mid back. My makeup close to none because I have no intention to impress my blind date.

'I bet he will be some twenty years old guy with lots of piercing, tattoos, do drugs, have lots of scars, bruises and have that bad boy persona. I will just have to knock some sense into him…wait! Why didn't they just get Buttercup to do it…Oh yeah…she hates dress especially when it comes to dates or other events.' As I step into the restaurant I couldn't help but feel some people staring at me, 'I know I look good in this dress because I got the same reaction during last year school annual dance festival.'

"Excuse me miss, do you have a reservation." A host asked me.

"Under the name Jojo." I just ignore his blushed face and let him guides me to the reserve table.

I take slow steps because I don't feel like meeting this person at all.

'This is one fancy Chinese restaurant. I should order some dim sum.' I start to notice that I am led toward the section where people eats their food in private, 'Oh no…I do not want to be in the same room as him…'

The host opens the door widely for me and I was taken by surprise by the interior inside. I have been to some fancy restaurant but never have I seen a room this big for only two persons.

'This is as big as a master bedroom when going to a five stars' hotel! Not counting the bathroom, of course, I have to manually walk out of the room to find a bathroom. Why on Earth would they even invest in this?' I question while glaring at two empty seats which are not big at all, 'I would be brushing his knee from time to time.'

'For some reason the room is big but the table is small. That does not make any sense at all.' I complain and notice a big sofa taking up a significant space of the room, with a big flat screen TV for entertainment. Two chandeliers are hanging from the ceiling making me feel like I can go blind at any moment.

"Mr. Jojo will arrive shortly." The host said, and he walks away.

"So, he is making a lady waiting! That is one big first impression." I grumble and sits on one of the empty chairs, "I should just order first then."

I scan through the menu and immediately knew what I want. I quickly called the waiter and even asked him to make it quick. Again, no intention to stay here long.

'The moment the food disappears from my plate I am leaving!' I mentally declare.

The door slowly opens, and I prepared to give a very intimidating glare. When I face my 'date,' I was at lost for word.

'He…DOES NOT HAVE TATTOOS, PIERCINGS, SCARS! HE LOOKS PERFECTLY SANE AND HEALTHY, NOT TO MENTION HE LOOKS TO BE TOO HAPPY FOR HIS OWN GOOD!' I just look at the boy in front of me.

His straight brown his neatly combed back, wearing an expensive black tuxedo with a plain purple tie to match his indigo eyes. I look at his indigo eyes to see that to be surprised for a moment then it starts to debate on what to do.

'Darn it! Why does he need to look good! Now I can't glare at him properly.' I tried to keep my cool.

He just sits opposite from me without saying a word.

"Here is the menu." I hand him the menu while growling at him as he just pretends not to notice.

I couldn't help myself but look at him again.

'Okay…so from what I heard is way different from what I am seeing now…Not to mention he is quite handsome. Reminds me of that Boomer waiter too, but Boomer is more toward the cute side. The guy in front of me has the manlier build.'

The waiter came, and he ordered his food while I anxiously wait for mine.

'I know that there is a hot guy in front of me that is around my age, and I should be happy but… I DO NOT WANT TO BE MARRIED WOMAN! I AM STILL YOUNG!' I start to form another plan to make him be hate or scared of me, 'Wait…He didn't even say sorry! I will teach him manners if that is what my mom wants then I will just have to finish it as fast as possible.

I kick him under the table, which he growls in pain.

"What was that for?" He hisses at me.

"I am waiting for an apology here," I said in a snobby tone.

"What apology?" He looks at me with a puzzled face.

'He! He is impossible!' I tried to glare again but fail since that puzzled face is darn too cute.

"You! You are impossible!" I tried to remain calm but seeing his eyes glint in mischief just made me want to jump across the table and slap him.

"I will take that as a compliment." He smirks.

"You were late." I look at him forming an angry face.

"I was not late." He retorted back.

"Do you know have any manners at all?" I am finally able to glare at him since I start to picture him as my math homework.

"Of course, I do! I was the one that pick this restaurant, and arrange this whole date! Not only that I am wearing this nice tuxedo." He was trying not to yelled as he remains calm.

'Nice tuxedo indeed…Stupid mind.' I shake my head pretending to look at him with disappointment, at the same time hoping that he doesn't notice my eyes that is checking him out.

"And making a lady wait isn't an act of ill manner," I said back with confidence.

"I see…" He smirks, and his knee suddenly brushes against mine, "Since we have been talking for quite a while now, I still haven't gotten your name."

"Bunny," I answer while looking at my unpainted nail, pretending not to be surprised by the sudden contact.

"Bandit, a pleasure to meet you." Bandit said with a cheeky grin, "I would like to make a deal."

I immediately raise my eyebrow at his words as it seems to get more interesting.

"Go on; I'm listening." I lean a little bit closer to show him that he has my full attention while avoiding any body contact.

"I can tell that you are trying to make me not interested in you so that this blind date would end quickly." Bandit said which made my eyebrows knit together, seeing how he knows my plan.

"Your point?" I said putting on an innocent face while he just shakes his head seeing through my act.

"Both of our feelings are mutual." He continues anyway.

'His words just made me one of the happiest people alive.' I couldn't help but smile wider.

"Then just cancel this blind date already." I almost shout out excitedly.

"I will cancel this blind date if you agree to pretend that this blind date goes well, and you would need to pretend to be my girlfriend for about six mouths." Bandit spoke out making my hope diminished quickly.

"NO WAY!" I shout out not being able to control my cool anymore, "That is like the same as going on this blind date."

"It does not, I only need you to pretend to be my girlfriend in front of my dad and his fiancée. So, you may have to show up at my house about two to three times then at the wedding. So that would be four times in total that we have to meet and then done! We don't have to see each other anymore." Bandit said like the plan is amazing.

"That is the same." I tried to glare again, but he just looks too good in that tuxedo so I could only just look at the wall lamely.

"You know that if this blind date turns out horrible both of our parent would set it up again and we will have to meet each other more frequently than before." Bandit looks at me with a severe expression.

"My parent wouldn't do that; they will just grab another one of our siblings instead." I brushed it off seeing that he is just delusional.

"Let's go to the sofa; I think you like to see the view more." Bandit suddenly changes the topic which made me confused.

Bandit extends out his hand which looks tempting. Never have I seen a guy with such big and smooth hand but I just swat it away. Bandit raises an eyebrow at my action.

I went to sit down on the sofa first while Bandit whispers something to the waiter.

"You act like this, but on the inside, I know you want me." He smirks grow even wider as he approaches my way.

"You and your big ego." I just rolled my eyes but in the back of my head screams that he is right.

We both sit comfortably on the big sofa, but for some reason, he is dangerously close to me.

"Personal space." I hissed at him but he just leans even closer, and his arm spread out like he owns the place. I tried to move further, but he has his arms wrap around my shoulder.

"Don't you find it unusual how the food is so slow." Bandit leans and whispers into my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"No." I answer back shortly, but I have to admit that he was right, the food is unusual slow, "How are you so sure."

"I did a test by ordering vegetable." Bandit said which I just look at him confused, "When you order vegetable here they will arrived in less than 5 minutes. But we have been talking with each other almost 12 minutes already and the food still haven't arrived. Not to mention you arrive approximately 4 minutes earlier than me. The food should be here by now unless…someone is watching us."

"You make it sound like you own this place." I snorted.

"My father owns this place." He answers with a serious face, which I couldn't help but gape at his words.

"So, you are implying that your dad is stretching this date longer so that we both can get along." I look at him surprised, "And seeing how they are watching they would think 'we are a perfect pair' so the likely to escape each other is close to none."

"That is correct my little bunny." Bandit beam and looks at me like I am his pet, "So I suggest that you accept the deal and I can zig-zag my way. Not only end this blind date but also we both don't have to marry each other."

"Fine…Deal." I sigh seeing there isn't much of choice.

"I would like to have your number so that our deal would be sealed." Bandit takes out his phone and hands it to me, while he still has his arms wrap around me.

I type down my number, and he just smirks. He presses the call button, and my purse starts to vibrate.

"Nice doing business with you." He smirks and finally releases me which I immediately stand up.

I was about to hurry out, but he grabs my wrist result with me being pulled back down on the sofa.

"What gives?" I look at him confused.

"Don't you at least want your food?" Bandit questions.

"But it would come slow so no thanks." I was about to get up but he just holds onto my wrist very tight.

"I order them to do a take-out so that it won't be long. It should have arrived…" Before Bandit could finish his sentence, the waiter came in with the food already pack in foam.

"Now!" Bandit happily said and grabbed the plastic bag, "And your driver should be around the corner."

"What?" I just look at him speechless.

"Your driver never left because I told him to wait for about 30 minutes, when you enter the restaurant." Bandit said and walks out the room with the take-out food.

"Wait for me and half of the food is also mine!" I shout behind and quickly walk out with him.

Bandit only chuckles seeing my attention is mostly on the food. When we were both out of the restaurant, my driver is still patiently waiting for me. Bandit opens the car door for me and place the food in there as well.

I just nod in to acknowledge him and was about to closed the door when Bandit stops. He leans down closer and our nose is only 1 centimeter away from touching each other.

"You look beautiful in this dress, and I like your natural look." Bandit said and his hot breath tickles my lip.

"Thanks." I couldn't hold in a blush which Bandit didn't seem to notice as he back away and closed the door.

My chauffeur then starts to drive and I couldn't help but look behind to see Bandit, who is still looking at my direction. It was only until that I couldn't see him anymore, making me to guess that he is no longer looking.

'…Wait…He still haven't even apologized!' My smile turn into a frown immediately, 'He is smooth.'


	8. The Engagement Ring

**_Chapter 8: The Engagement Ring_**

 **Ville Dynasty**

Emerald's POV

"Stupid Forest, I wish he would just die," I grumble to myself as I kick some pebble along the way.

"Someone is in a foul mood."

I quickly turn my head to see someone whom I don't recognize.

"Who are you?" I asked without hesitation, look at a boy with brown hair and black eyes.

"My name is Shadow." Shadow greets with as his hand runs through his messy brown hair, "What's yours?"

"Emerald." I just answer in one word not trusting him at all.

"Psst!" Shadow tries to hold in a laugh which fails because I notice.

"What's so funny?" I glared at him.

"Isn't that a girl's name!" Shadow immediately burst out laughing.

I start to fume at Shadow's remark.

'I am a girl, but that was just some sexist comment.' I gave him a threatening look.

"Or maybe you are a girl." Shadow suddenly turn back to serious which is something I would least expect.

"Yeah right! If I am a girl, I wouldn't be here." I snorted.

"Really?" Shadow looks at me and starts to step closer.

I refused to show any sign of intimidation, so I didn't budge from my spot.

"You don't look like a boy to me." Shadow was now in front of me, as he bends down to reach my height.

This gave me a better view of his handsome features, which is not a surprise since everyone here is good looking.

"If I just make you have a long hair and dress more girly, you would just pass as a girl." Shadow smirks seeing my angry face.

"I got that a lot." I just rolled my eyes.

"I am not surprised since you are a girl." Shadow looks straight into my eyes, and I couldn't help but feel a little bit threaten.

"I am not a girl." I stand firm on my earlier statement, then I punch on Shadow's stomach hard, sending him down to the ground.

"Oww…Now that punch said otherwise." Shadow said while rubbing his now bruised cheek.

"That is what you get for both insulting my name and calling me a girl." I glared at him again and walked away.

When I am out of his eyesight, I quickly heave a sigh of relief thinking that I have escaped for now.

'Shadow is going to follow me around for sure. I just have to think of a way to get him out of my life. Or else I am in trouble.' I think carefully while trying to form a plan.

…

Amethyst's POV

'Are they making something? Could he be in that group?' I stare at some guys who are huddling around, 'Should I approach them?'

I took a deep breath and then exhale, gaining some confidence.

'Just walk. Walking isn't hard, just go left and right.' I think to myself as I start to approach a group of guys, 'Left. Right. Left. Right. Stop.'

"Excuse me? What are you all doing?" I asked as calm as possible.

"Wow! A girl!" One of the guys looks at me surprised.

"She looks like a doctor, what happens to Ruby?" The other one question.

"I am her assistant." I answer which made the rest of the guys look at me with twinkling eyes, "So what are you guys doing?"

"We are trying to make a sword, but we can't do it without Stone. We are waiting for him to teach us how to make a good sword." Another guy answers.

I sigh the moment they said they are making swords.

"Okay then, see you guys later." I wave goodbye trying my best to give a bright smile.

'Why is it so hard to find my fiancée? I should have asked dad for more information.' I start to feel frustrated.

"ARG! WHY CAN'T HE SHOW HIMSELF!" I scream out loud.

"Who?"

I quickly turn around to see Stone standing there looking at me like I am crazy.

"Er…No one!" I quickly answer and avoiding eye contact with Stone.

'Now I just embarrass myself in front of another good-looking guy.' My face starts to heat up with embarrassment.

"Okay…" Stone just looks at me suspiciously; I know that he doesn't believe me, but we both are just stranger so he can't butt in, "See you."

With that Stone just walks toward the group that is waiting for him, while I continue my journey to find any guy that is making something or anything that appeals to a girl.

…

Normal POV

*CLINK*

*CLANK*

*CLINK*

"What are you working on? It's already late." Ocean peeks behind Stone causing Stone to jump up in surprise.

"You scare the hell out of me!" Stone said while clutching his chest and take some deep slow breath.

"So…What are you working on?" Ocean just looks at Stone like he is being melodramatic.

"Trying to make a ring." Stone answers while tweaking the metal and diamond around.

"Wait a second. You can make accessory as well not to mention that is one huge amethyst. Where and when did you get it?" Ocean questions as he stares at the jewel in awe.

"I can make both accessory and weapons but I prefer to make weapons. As for the amethyst, my dad bought it for me, and he told me to get it when I am not in the Bloodflower house. So, I got it during our escape." Stone answers while he focuses on the ring.

"Why are you making a ring? Wait…You have a fiancée?" Ocean looks at Stone surprised.

"Er…yeah…" Stone hesitantly answers while continuing to remain focused.

"Wow…I didn't expect you to go out of your way just to make a ring for her. What if she is ugly and have a very annoying personality? Now you wouldn't want to give the ring to her now would you." Ocean's words caught Stone's attention, causes Stone to stop what he is doing.

"My fiancée is the Queen's niece, I have to give her the ring whether I want to or not. My father order me to create a ring that fits her title. I can't just ignore that order now." Stone said in a serious voice which shock Ocean.

"I guess you can be serious." Ocean chuckles.

"You seriously underestimate me, you know." Stone smirks back, "So if you have any girl that you try to impress by giving her some accessory, you know the guy to call."

"Let me see the result of this ring first then I may take up your offer." Ocean jokes.

"This ring is going to be grand and fit for the Queen's niece." Stone said with confidence and went back to work.

"So, you are pouring your heart out for a girl you have never met." Ocean still seems weary at Stone's dedication.

"Yep!" Stone said with no hesitation.

"But why did your dad give you an amethyst stone? Isn't diamond more normal?" Ocean question again.

"I think the color amethyst is related to her somehow." Stone tries to answer as he starts to question too.

"You know that amethyst reminds me of Amethyst for some reason. Pfft! HAHAHA! I just notice they both have the same name." Ocean suddenly chuckles.

'Hmm… Maybe my fiancée has some relation to this stone…maybe she is Amethyst. No that can't be, the Queen's niece wouldn't be working here. She is patiently waiting for me at one of the palace.' Stone just shake the feeling and go back to concentrating, 'But…this amethyst has the same color as Amethyst's eyes.'

Unbeknown to Ocean, who is still laughing, his word just made a big impact on Stone. Causing Stone to think about Amethyst while making the ring. Pouring out his heart even more into this piece.

* * *

 **21** **st** **Century**

Normal POV

"PFFT- HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Butch spits out his drink as Bandit told his brothers about the blind date event.

"That is not funny." Bandit is already blushing badly.

"I am surprised to see how confident you were even when she was glaring at you the whole time," Blaine said in an amusing tone.

"Smooth Bandit." Brick smirks so wide that his face was about to be ripped.

"I never knew Bandit could be this romantic." Boomer looks at his older brother while trying to hold in his laugh, but miserably fail as he joins Butch.

"Some brother, you guys, are." Bandit grumbles which everyone just ignores.

"Now let's put Bandit's blind date beside and starts forming a plan to steal Ms. Fang engagement ring." Brick said gaining back everyone's attention as they immediately became severe.

"So, when shall we strike?" Bandit asked ready to send the note.

"Next Saturday, at 7:39 pm, Lumpkin's Museum." Brick states proudly.

Somewhere Else…

Buttercup's POV

"Hey, name's Mitch, and what's your sexy." Mitch lazily wave at me.

"Buttercup, so, you're the intern." I brush Mitch's comment and look at him up and down. His brown hair is all over the place, as his black eyes seems to scan my body. The first thing that cross my mind was 'Troublemaker' then the next would be 'Pervert'.

"Yep." Mitch just shrugs with a lazy grin on his face which seems to be his signature look.

"Mind telling me why someone like you are interested in being a police," I asked and cross my arm, not believing that a person like him want to be a police in the future.

"If I tell my reason then you have to tell me how did you manage to become a police at your age," Mitch said with a grin still plaster on his face.

"Sure." I just casually shrug, not caring about this deal at all.

"I want to become a police because a police officer saved me from death." Mitch answers while shoving his hand into the pocket of his jean, "Your turn."

"I was able to become a police at a young age because I ran into some cases and I was able to figure it out the solution to all of them. Let's just say no criminal has ever escaped my grasp." I gave him a smug look.

"Except for the recent thieves." Mitch points out putting a frown on my face.

"I will put them in jail the next time I see them." I gave a hardened look while Mitch just chuckles at my change of mood.

"Not only sexy but also feisty. You're one interesting girl." Mitch continues to scan me while I just rolled my eyes.

"I expect you to keep thing professional and serious about this or else I would just kick you out myself." I glared at him which doesn't seems to affect him the least.

"I don't mind, especially with that leg of yours," Mitch said with a flirty tone.

"You will when I crush your dream," I said in a threatening voice.

"Yes, ma'am." Mitch salutes with that smirk on his face.

"Follow me," I said and started to walk ahead.

The tour starts and to my surprise Mitch seems to take thing seriously, listening to every word I say about the rules and areas around the police station. He would flirt with me from time to time and I generally brush it off. If he wasn't a flirt, I think I would be happy to be his partner.

"Officer Buttercup! Urgent news! Chief wants you! It's about those thieves." One of the police came running to me with a look of urgency all over his face.

"Got it. Mitch that would be the end of today." I said, but suddenly Mitch grabs my wrist.

"Nope. I want to join you." Mitch said not letting me go.

I look at Mitch to see his black eyes are serious, doesn't show any mischief in them.

"Fine. Come with me." I sigh seeing how determined Mitch is, then I pulled my wrist out of Mitch's grasp and started walk ahead like the usual.

I maybe at the front but I could tell that Mitch is grinning from ear to ear. As usual, I didn't knock the front door and entered as I please.

"You called?" I went straight to the point.

"What is he doing here?" The Chief did not fail to notice Mitch.

"He will be my partner for this case," I spoke up making both Mitch and then Chief to look at me surprise.

"What? He is just an intern." Chief starts to protest.

"That is the point, this case isn't dangerous so having him wouldn't hurt." I answer back, "Not to mention he can take this seriously as well. I don't think he would screw up."

The Chief was silent for a moment looking at Mitch and me until he sighs.

"Fine, I hope your judgement is good." The Chief sighs again while Mitch smiles brightly, "As for the thieves, they have sent us a note. They will strike next Saturday, at Lumpkin's Museum, the time would be 7:39 pm. Currently we are having trouble trying contact Mr. Lumpkin. He doesn't seem to like us at all. So, this maybe hard."

"Lumpkin never was good with us from the start. I guess we just have to enter in there as one of the crowd." I said and couldn't help but get excite at the challenge, "Mitch come with me."

I drag Mitch out by the collar, not saying any goodbyes to the Chief since he already got used to it. Whenever I get excited I generally just walk out the office and starts to plan.

"Slow down; I didn't know that you want me so bad." Mitch chuckles seeing how I am dragging him out.

"One, I don't want you, I just want your brain. Two, get serious." I open the door to my office and start taking out papers, "Now start thinking intern, this would be good for your resume."

Mitch salutes at me and starts forming a plan along with me.

'I will catch you guys, just you wait.' I glared at the paper as a plan start to form.

Butch's POV

'So, Buttercup is in charge now…this is going be fun! But how did Mitch manage to score this internship? Maybe I should try stay close to him at school.' I couldn't help but smirk while cleaning the floor near the front door of her office, 'I am so glad that I get to be a janitor here where I can keep an eye Buttercup. I could take this to my advantage.'

I turn on my earphone to here every single word that is coming from her office. I pretend to be listening to music by nodding my head. Since I am the janitor, I get to have access to all the room in this building, which means that I can go into her office and hide a small microphone under her desk. One of the perks of having this part-time job. Now time to listen to their conversation.

"First we need to try to have Lumpkin cooperate with us," Buttercup said in a serious tone which I couldn't help but smirk.

"That would be hard since Lumpkin maybe holding something illegal in that museum of his." Mitch lazily answers.

"Then the solution for that would be the police just have to disguise themselves as one of the tourists to guard the museum," Buttercup said while I start to take some notes on my phone.

"That is a great idea! Then those thieves would think that the police aren't coming. They would then let their guard down." Mitch exclaims.

'Too bad the thieves hear this.' I chuckle while slipping the paper into my pocket as I continue to mop the floor.

"Then we need to block all exit such as a hidden door, the air vent, and window." Buttercup said.

"But we can't put wires on the window like the previous time. Since Lumpkin would know that the police are around." Mitch said.

"I think that we would need a lot of people for this, we may even have to risk some civilian. I doubt that those thieve would do anything dirty." Buttercup said, "So here are some spots that the guard would be staying on guard."

"Buttercup, we may have the map but seeing the real deal would be better," Mitch suggests.

"That is a good idea." Buttercup said with an impress tone, "Let's go to the museum to check things out."

"I accept your offer on taking me on a date. See you tomorrow." Mitch said in a cocky tone.

'I don't like him.' I think to myself while my hand forms a fist, 'I am the only one who can flirt with Buttercup. Oh yeah, I have to tell this idea to the others as well.'

"That is not a date. We are here to be professional police, so act like one." Buttercup said in a harsh tone.

"Yes, ma'am," Mitch said in a sarcastic tone.

I start to hear foot step coming toward the door so I walk very fast in order to be in a safe distance from her office door. The door open revealing Mitch who is giving off a happy vibe, with a big grin plaster on his face.

'What happened in there! I am going to put a camera in there as well. So that he doesn't mess with Buttercup.' I glared at the floor while aimlessly mop around.

"Dude! You shouldn't mop here anymore it looks pretty clean to me." Mitch suddenly talks to me.

I just nod trying to cover my face so Mitch doesn't recognize me. If Mitch knew that I am working here, the entire school would be gossiping about it by the minute. The moment Mitch walks away, I breath out in a relief. My phone suddenly buzz and I look at the caller to see 'Crybaby' written on my screen.

"Hey, lil bro," I said unenthusiastically.

"I can feel the love, so how's work. Got any progress?" Boomer asked.

"Yep. The part-time here isn't as bad as I thought." I answered while looking around to see if anyone is eavesdropping.

"Didn't expect you to like cleaning since your room is already a mess. You got it bad for that officer." I could tell Boomer is amused by my current state.

"No, I don't! And for your information, there are two officers that we will see more frequently." I whisper into the phone.

"Another girl, not surprised." Boomer said while trying not to laugh.

"No, apparently, school beloved number one football player is the other officer." My tone is full of venom.

"You know if you just join the football team, you could just take that title from Mitch anytime. But you choose to join video game club, which overlap with football club schedule. On the bright side, at least you have basketball." Boomer remind me which made me regret my decision even more…I take that back…I don't regret joining video game club because I get to be a game tester for some big companies so it is worth it. In addition, I get to hang out with all of my brothers as well, even though they can be annoying but it is fun to play with them. We barely see each other in school anyway.

"I know, but video games are part of my life that I can't be apart. But seriously we have to watch out since my reputation in school could be damage at any moment." I said looking left and right again, being very paranoid.

"Boss wants everyone to be back home on time today." Boomer said in our secret message; it means that we will be prepared for our heist.

"I won't be late. Bye." I hang up the call, making it looking like talking with sibling even though the entire conversation was for warning each other about the upcoming mission.

I look from left and right again to see if anyone is watching. When I don't see anyone, I walk to another spot and start actually doing my work as a janitor properly.

…

Brick's POV

"Wow…This is so cool." Boomer looks around in awe.

"Focus! We are here to steal not having a leisure tour." I hissed through the communicator at Boomer.

"I didn't expect Lumpkin to have so many great paintings. Where did he get all these from?" Boomer continues to look in awe.

"All I know is that he got it illegally, or else why would Lumpkin be scared of having a police around." Butch answers through the communicator while looking around, "Also some police are here so stay alert."

"We know." Blaine gives answers through the communicator.

"Remember the plan, so move out!" I order, and everyone disperses, blending in with the crowd.

'Why are there still a lot of people here? I thought everyone would be going home by now.' I question and decides to ease drop on a group of girls.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to come with you!" A girl with brown hair screams in excitement, "I wonder when they will show up."

"They have about 5 minutes left, but I think they are already here." A girl with black hair said sternly.

"I can't wait to see those thieves!" The brown hair girl squeals with joy.

'Wait…some people only came here to see us…that just gave me a strange feeling.' I thought while feeling weird.

"Guys! Did you know that some people are only here to see us!" Butch's excitement can be told through the communicator.

"Focus! There are a lot more people than we have anticipated, so you all have to be very careful." Bandit said as he stayed outside at a safe distance from the building.

"WHEN WILL THOSE THIEVES ARRIVED! THEY OWE ME A JEWEL HERE!" Suddenly a girl screech out impatiently.

"Who is she? What do we owe her?" Boomer asked through the communicator.

"I think she is the daughter of the Morbuck family," Blaine answers with a bored tone.

"It's almost time. Be at your station." I order with the only response of a sigh.

"You're so serious." Butch whines nonetheless he complied.

"5!"

"Why is the crowd counting for us?" Blaine questions.

"4!"

"I guess everyone is waiting for us. The more people, the better." Butch smirks.

"3!"

"I found the jewel!" Boomer whispers.

"2!"

"Then let's give them a grand magic show." I grin.

"1!"

The lights went out, and then a spotlight shines above Butch who appears on top of the case.

"I didn't expect a crowd today." Butch said happily, "I guess I would have to do my best."

Some of the girls in the crowd screams in joy.

"No, you don't!" A red-haired girl who wears it in a puff ball starting to approach them.

"Is that Ms. Morbuck?" Butch said in a cool tone, "It is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful girl like you."

Princess Morbuck was taken aback by a little but then regain her determination again. During that stun moment, Butch take out a blanket and cover the glass case. Blaine sneakily moves toward the glass box and starts to do his work.

"I demand to have my jewel back." Princess said while stomping her feet.

"That is not ladylike at all." Butch shake his head, "You should smile, it makes you more beautiful."

Princess starts to blush even more while Blaine then sends a signal which means we all can arrive with Butch now. We all throw the smoke bomb near Butch and starts to run toward it, making it like magic.

"Nice to meet you all, but we have to go since the jewel is already in our hand. Also, Ms. Morbuck we assure you that we will return it when we finished with our project." I said with a calm voice which sends the girls to scream again, not only that it seems to leaves Princess in a daze.

Butch then pulls the blanket out reveal the case to be empty. This causes the police to come out from their hiding spot and start to attack the boys.

"It looks like the police are here as well. Long time no see!" Boomer said happily.

"Nice seeing you again." Blaine said boredly, "But we have to go."

Blaine snaps his figures and the lights that turn on very bright, blinding everyone's vision for momentary.

We quickly wear our sunglasses to protect from the bright light and make a mad dash toward the exit. It was all good until a girl decides to block our path.

"Did you think I will let you run away with that jewel that easily?" She said with a smug grin.

"Is that Buttercup?" I whisper toward Blaine who nods.

"I see you brought another." She gives me a threatening look.

"Pleasure to meet you," I said politely.

"Now are we going to do it the hard way or the easy way?" She asked innocently.

"You know we are going to do it the hard way anyway," Butch answers with a smirk.

"You will not hurt Officer Buttercup." Suddenly a swarm of police surrounds us.

"You did come prepared." Boomer said with a whistle.

"Let end this already." Mitch suddenly appears, as he casually stands beside Buttercup. I was surprised to see Mitch here even though Butch has already warned before hand.

"Nice to see you as well Mitch." Butch said, "I prefer only to see Buttercup."

"And I actually prefer to see you in jail." Mitch answers and I couldn't help but think that Mitch and Butch sure is similar, in terms of thinking. I look at Boomer and he gave me a nod.

'Time to escape.' I continue to have my poker face on.

"Jail. HA! Good luck." Butch snorts at Mitch's statement.

"Get them!" One of the policemen suddenly shouts, which made Buttercup's, and Mitch's face looks in question while the rest quickly does as follow.

"Wait-" Before Buttercup could stop all of them, all the policemen have come tackling us all, giving us the chance to switch clothes into their uniform.

"STOP!" Buttercup shouts which made everyone looks at her confused.

"I got one of them!" Boomer said through his fake police voice.

The capture 'thief' quickly shake his head in denial. Buttercup just looks at the tied up 'thief' questionably while we all start to slips away into one of the hidden underground tunnel that Lumpkin used to escape the police.

Buttercup's POV

'That can't be. They can't just be captured that easily.' I look at Mitch to see that he is as confused as I am. The thief kept on shaking his head as if trying to say something, so I tear off the tape.

"I am not the thief!" He said, and I continue looking at the figure before me in question.

Then I nod and let the 'thief' free knowing that it was just another policeman that was being the bait.

"What are you doing! The thief is already running away!" I shout at the rest of them, and they all quickly scurry away.

"You know that they already left right," Mitch said lazily.

"I know," I said through grit teeth.

"It can't help." Mitch just shrugs.

I grab hold of Mitch and notice the smell of woods which made him alluring. I quickly shake that thought and punch him in the face.

"You are not Mitch," I said with a smug grin knowing that I was able to land a punch on the thief.

"What are you talking about?" 'Mitch' gave me a questioning look.

"Do you want to talk privately?" I said with a bored tone, but 'Mitch' seems to look way too ecstatic for his own good.

We both stayed at the corner of the museum, hiding from the public eyes and 'Mitch' continues to have a smile. I find it annoying, so I punch his stomach.

"Now spill." I demand, "Where is Mitch?"

"I am Mitch." 'Mitch' said but I did not miss the dark expression split seconds ago.

"Yeah continue to tell yourself that." I rolled my eyes, "Mitch does not smell like wood."

"So, I smell like wood." 'Mitch' voice suddenly changes to a shallow husky voice, which sends shivers down my spine.

I recognize this voice from our last encounter.

"Now where is the real Mitch." I glared.

"Don't worry; I didn't murder him…yet." The thief said darkly.

"How can I be sure?" I continue to question.

"You have a crush on him or something." The thief said while rolling his eyes, seeing how I inquire never stops.

"Yeah right, like that is going to happen. I prefer to date someone that isn't in the same field as me." I answered.

"Good, I don't like seeing someone beautiful like you end up with him." The thief said and leaned closer. I decide to grab my handcuff to capture him, but instead, I felt the air.

"Looking for this." The thief said while twirling it around his index finger, "I didn't expect you to play dirty. But I don't mind."

"Like I would do that with a criminal," I said while rolling my eyes at his ridiculous comment.

"Well~ I know you want me." He said smugly.

"You're right. I want you but in jail." I said sweetly.

"Loving yours determine Butterfly." He smirks seeing how I react to his sentence.

"Don't call me that, and you don't have the right to say my name since I don't know yours." I retort.

"Aww~ I didn't know you love me that much. And I just notice that I didn't tell you our name." He laughs.

"Our name?" I question.

"Yep, ours. Oh well, it can't be helped, it is-" He was about to say something when suddenly there is a buzzing sound, and the thief just sighs.

"It was nice having a civil conversation with you officer, but I must leave." He bowed in a gentleman way and disappeared into the night.

'Chasing him would be pointless since they are gone by now.' I sigh and walk out from the corner to be greeted with an exhaust Mitch.

"Sorry Buttercup, but they got away. The trap we laid out was deactivated." Mitch said in a disappointed tone, "And they got the second jewel as well."

Mitch then hand me a note, and I calmly take it.

'Thanks for giving us the second jewel! We hope to see you again Officer Buttercup. From Rowdy Ruff Boys' I mentally read the note, and couldn't help but chuckles at the name, "Game on Ruff."


	9. Mysterious Girl

**_Chapter 9: Mysterious Girl_**

 **Ville Dynasty**

Storm's POV

"As you all know, our Townsville has both good and bad side. Everything has both good and bad side, and that is why we have the Yin and Yang. Since you all are aware of the good side of our country, let's go toward the bad side. The Black Market." Lord HIM said catching everyone's attention, "I hope you are all prepared since I didn't tell all of you yesterday that we will be going to the Black Market."

The Black Market is where expensive items are being sold. Mostly this is for the rich people since they are the only people that can afford it.

"And that is why I made you guys stay up late. It is a Black Market after all." Lord HIM said as he leads the way, with another 30 students following him behind.

When we reach the destination, everyone was greeted by a small cottage.

"How are we all going to fit inside here?" Stone questions.

"Hohohoho~ Nice question. Follow me." Lord HIM gave Stone a smug reply.

Lord HIM suddenly press a button, and a staircase appears in front of everyone leading down to a basement. Everyone's mouth wide opens not knowing that there is such a thing.

"Come on now; we don't have all day. And here are masks for all of you." Lord HIM gesture and everyone followed his lead.

The hallway was dark with a small light from a distance. When the light grew more prominent, a noise of cheers can be heard from afar.

"That sure sounds like there is a lot of people." Ocean whispers.

And true to Ocean's word, there are a lot of people there. From men to women who are wearing masks of different kinds, everyone was talking, laughing, and arguing as if waiting for a show to begin.

"Quickly take a seat. I think it is about to start." Lord HIM push us all to seats that are vacant.

I sit close to my roommate since we usually sit with each other anyway. The light starts to dim, and everyone became silent.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. Today we have five items to offer." The announcer said.

"Only five? That is very little." Forest comments.

"They are all expensive so they can't just horde in fifty of them." Flame answers.

The first four items are not as unusual as it only consists of painting, vase, a rare handbag and a goat.

"This is boring." Stone comments as his eye are ready to fall asleep.

"I don't see anything bad about this place. How can this be the dark side of Townsville?" Ocean questions.

"Now for our last item of the day! We have an exotic girl!" The announcer said making everyone's eye wide.

"Human is being sold as a slave? Isn't that illegal?" Emerald said as his eyes are wide open in amazement.

"So, this is the dark side," I mumble.

A girl steps on stage with her whole head being covered by a sack with only a hole to reveal her mouth. No one can see her face at the same time she can't see everyone else. In contrast to her sack, she is wearing a pure white kimono, making her look like a pure angel. Everyone was amazed by the beauty in front of them as they all remain silent. Even though they couldn't see her face but she has already radiated.

"She is 17 years old, her height is 164 cm, and weighs 47 kilograms. We found her singing by at the Townsville's forest." The announcer said and then nudge the girl.

She was quiet for a moment but eventually start to sing. I immediately recognize her voice, from the time when I went to the forest. I couldn't help but be drawn to her voice. In a blink of an eye, she stops singing, which means her song end. There was a moment of silence before someone starts to bid.

"Ten gold!"

"Twenty gold!"

"Fifteen gold!"

The price continues to go up higher and higher. I couldn't help but jump up from my seat and bid as well. My mind continues to be in conflict when suddenly I heard a familiar voice in the chorus of bids.

"Fifty gold!" Stone shouts.

Everyone who knows him looks at him confused.

"What?" Stone just looks at us confused, "You guys make it sound like you don't want her. Look at her! Having another beautiful girl around the place would just make the place lively."

Stone said which is most directly toward me; I think he knew that I want to bet as well.

"Sixty gold!"

"Seventy gold!"

The people who bid starts to decrease as there are only three people who continue.

"Eighty gold!"

"One hundred gold!"

"Five hundred gold!" I shout out, and everyone was surprised to see my action.

Everyone immediately became quiet.

"Going once! Twice! And the one who bid five hundred gold won!" The announcer's smile doesn't seem to disappear at all while his eyes seem to look like a pair of gold bars.

"You have that much money right now?" Flame whispers and I shake my head as a 'no'.

"I only brought one hundred gold in case Forest did something reckless but I guess I am the one that needs all of your money. I will pay them back later." I whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I knew that this is going to happen, but I didn't expect it to come from you." Flame sighs and takes out a sack of one hundred gold.

"We thought that it would Forest that would do something reckless," Ocean said laughing while handing me another one hundred gold.

"You all have little faith in me, and I have you know I even bought one hundred gold with me in case I did something reckless." Forest pouts.

"You just admit that you are going to do something reckless." Stone laugh too handing another sack.

Emerald doesn't have much money from the start, so I didn't ask him. I gather all of the gold together and walk down the stair and hand the money to the announcer. I felt kind of worried for the announcer as his smile is starting to rip his face.

He hands me a key to unlock girl's handcuff, which I quickly did it without hesitation. Then moment the handcuff is off her, I quickly grab her hand and drag her away from this place. Not caring about Lord HIM's opinion.

The girl seems to struggle to catch up which made me realize that she still has a sack covering her face. I gently remove the sack from her face revealing a beautiful white long hair pairing with her peculiar white eyes. I couldn't help but remain speechless at her stunning appearance, who is gazing at me with curious eyes.

"STORM! WHERE ARE YOU!"

My thoughts immediately were interrupted by my so call roommates. I didn't have to answer back as they already see me. They all run up toward me as I still hold onto the girl's hand tightly.

"So, what are you going to do with the girl?" Ocean inquires.

"She is staying with us just like what Stone suggests," I answered without hesitation.

"Nice! Now we can see more beautiful girls in the house of guys!" Forest cheers, which earns a smack from Emerald.

"Then let her be in Ruby and Amethyst care then," Flame suggest which I couldn't help but agree.

…

Amethyst's POV

"So…you are saying that you bought a 17 years old girl and didn't bother to ask her name. And throw the responsibility of taking care of a person to Amethyst and me." Ruby said with a stern voice which made the rest of the boy quiver in fear.

"Yeah…" Flame, the brave soul, dare to answer an angry woman in front of him.

"You all not only have been rash with your decision but irresponsible, and ignorant as well. A Bloodflower members are not supposed to act like this." Ruby starts to lecture.

The rest of the guys give each other a look that didn't go unnoticed by me, which made me curious. Flame, the brave one again, decide to sweep Ruby off her feet and carries her in a bridal style. That gesture left both Ruby and me speechless.

Flame then carries Ruby out the door having their private conversation leaving the rest of the remaining seven people awkward standing.

"I am leaving." Forest declared and walked out.

"No point in staying." Ocean just shrugs and walks away.

"I agree with those two." Emerald shrugs and walks out.

Now there left four people who seem reluctant to go, which leave an uncomfortable silence.

"Is your hand alright?" Storm asked breaking the silence.

The white hair girl nods as a sign of yes causing the conversation ends. Not only that I could feel Stone's eyes continuously take a sneak glance at me from time to time which I couldn't help but feel self-conscious about my current attire.

"We better get going then, seeing that she is alright now. Sorry for bothering you Amethyst." Storm said and then dragged Stone out as well.

"Amethyst, I want to get to know you better!" Stone shouts before the door closed which I couldn't help but feel flustered by his words.

"So…what is your name?" I asked while trying to forget about Stone.

She just stands there without saying anything.

"My name is Amethyst." I decided to introduce myself first so that she could be more comfortable with me.

She just nods acknowledge me while her eyes scan the surrounding. Then suddenly something caught her eyes, and she runs toward that item. The said item is a pearl, and she points at it.

"Pearl?" I gave her a confused look.

Then she points back and forth between her and the pearl.

"Your name is Pearl?" I was hesitant at my statement, so it came out like a question.

Pearl nods furiously as I was able to piece out the answer.

"Yay! I got it!" I couldn't help but jump in joy, "So Pearl, what do you like to do?"

Pearl was silent for a moment, and suddenly her eyes seem to be lost in another land, which results in her to suddenly faint. It is a good thing I am close to her or else I wouldn't have caught her in time.

'Something is up about her like she has a secret of her own...well I also have a secret of my own as well so I don't blame her, but I will have to figure it out.' I think to myself, and the door opens revealing a flustered Ruby.

"What happened to her!" Ruby panic and helps me to put Pearl to bed.

"She suddenly faints after I know her name," I told Ruby the best summary I could muster.

"So, what is her name?" Ruby asked back to her usual calm self.

"Her name is Pearl," I answered.

Ruby's POV

"Put me down," I order as Flame carried me in bridal style.

Flame just remain quiet while I continue to order him again and again. We weren't that far away from the pharmacy, so that is good. The bad thing about this is that I was in a middle of lecturing. Flame then puts me down without uttering a word.

I glare at Flame since he interrupts my lecture. I do not like anyone interrupting me; I hate when people stop me when I am already doing something or talking.

I was about to open my mouth and vent out my anger out at him when suddenly Flame pushes me against a tree, out of the corner of my eyes I saw an arrow flying passed by, which cause a tear on Flame's sleeve.

I look back at the source to see one of the Bloodflower members made a careless aim. I couldn't help stare wide eye at the close proximity between him and me right now. I used all my strength and push Flame away and starts to run back without looking back.

'What is wrong with me?' My face feels a little bit hot now, and I don't like it, at the same time my heart is beating fast, which I blame it on running too quickly.

When I came back to the pharmacy, I was greeted by Amethyst holding onto the mysterious girl.

"What happens to her!" I panic and helps Amethyst to put the girl to bed.

"She suddenly faints after I know her name," Amethyst answers shortly.

"So, what is her name?" I asked curiously.

"Her name is Pearl," Amethyst answered.

"I am going to check her pulse," I said while placing two fingers on her wrist, to feel her pulse.

'No sign of having any diseases. All organs are working normally. No lack of oxygen as well. Then…why did she faint? Is it an act? But her breathing pattern is like someone who is already asleep. Something is wrong here.' I stare at Pearl who is sleeping peacefully.

"Ruby, I am not sure why she has faint, but she looks perfectly fine. Her head didn't bump into any object and no sign of injury as well." Amethyst said as she was the one who inspects Pearl's physical body.

"All her organ also working normally as well. She is perfectly healthy to summarize it all." I said as if making a report.

"Then, why did she faint?" Amethyst question.

"We just have to ask her," I answer.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to mention that she wasn't talking to me when I asked her name." Amethyst said like she just realizes it is essential.

"Then how did you know her name." I gave Amethyst a questioning look.

"She was gesturing toward herself and a pearl at the table. So, I assume that her name is Pearl." Amethyst answers confidently.

"I see…" I just nod, while looking at Pearl like she is another mystery, "But her vocal cord is working normally as well."

"Maybe she is too shy to speak." Amethyst positive perspective never fails.

"Let's go with that for now then," I said seeing how it is useless just to continue thinking without any evidence.

Suddenly the door opens revealing Emerald who is covered in mud.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Him." Emerald said through grit teeth.

"What happen?" Amethyst asked curiously, which Emerald just glared at her.

"I. Need. A. Bath." Emerald's anger did not die down at all.

"Take your time," I said while Emerald stomps away toward the bath where it is for the doctor only.

"I will go check on him if he needs any help," Amethyst said and got up from her seat and walks into the bath.

I just nod, while looking at Pearl and decide to retake her pulse.

'She has never taken any medicine before as well. Her breathing is stable too. Arg…Something is wrong here, and I can feel it.' I sigh and take out a paper to start writing it down as a record.

"EEEEEEEKKKK!"

Suddenly I heard a scream from the bathroom which I knew that the cry is from Amethyst of course. I got up from my seat and walks in to check what is going on. When I open the door, I was greeted by a surprise Amethyst along with a half-naked bewilder Emerald.

'Oh no! I have completely forgotten that Emerald is supposed to hide her gender!' I mentally facepalm at my carelessness.

"Amethyst lower your voice down," I said while closing the door.

"He-She-What?" Amethyst looks at me as she tried to talk but was too shock.

I look at Emerald, who just dip herself in the water.

"Amethyst, I am a girl, so don't worry I didn't magically turn into a girl." Emerald said while heaving a sigh, "But I would like to keep this a secret among us only."

Amethyst is still shocked by the incident as she just remains quiet. Emerald then took this opportunity to explain the details. It wasn't long before Amethyst has warm up to the idea and then nods in understanding.

"I promise to keep this a secret, so don't worry," Amethyst said in her usual self now.

"Good, if you don't I may have no choice but to kill you," Emerald said with no hint of humor at all.

Amethyst then pretends to laugh it off as if it is a joke.

"Now can I have my privacy," Emerald said, which made us just realize that Emerald is taking a bath.

We both quickly walk out the door leaving Emerald to her business.

* * *

 **21** **st** **Century**

Normal POV

"I regret not being able to give you this ring…" Boomer read out loud making everyone looks at Bandit confused.

"You made a ring for her, but you never got the guts to give it to her. Seriously! Sissy!" Butch said while Bandit starts to understand how Boomer felt when everyone bombards him.

"The price of this ring is no joke as well." Boomer said while inspecting the quality, "All of these diamonds are almost 100% pure as for the amethyst, it is the real deal here. And that is some mad skill here as well, with the carving."

"Boomer stop complimenting about the aesthetic of the ring and continue to look for anything inside." Brick orders which Boomer just nods in response.

The room then remains quiet as everyone wait in anticipation.

"Engagement." Boomer suddenly spoke up.

"Bandit's clue is as worse as Boomer's clue," Butch said which cause Bandit and Boomer to glare at him.

"You guys have to admit that the single word is already described by the object itself. I don't even see the point of having that word." Blaine agrees with Butch's statement.

"Wait a minute…I just notice something." Bandit said which catches everyone's attention, "Isn't Mojo and Pandora engage? Does that mean that I am somehow related to Mojo and Pandora engagement."

"That could be a possibility." Brick nods.

"Awww…and I thought that it has something to Bandit going to engage in the future." Butch said with a pitied face.

"I don't even have a girlfriend; how am I supposed to be engaged." Bandit said with a deadpan face.

"You do! Bunny~" Butch said with teasing voice.

Bandit remains quiet for a moment which starts to make everyone looks at him weirdly.

"Maybe it does have something to do with Bunny." Bandit looks a little bit shock from the realization.

"Let's talk about this later." Brick immediately stop Bandit since there are more important things to discuss, "Now we know that we have a lead, so we have to follow that lead and find the rest of the jewel. Remember, I can't guarantee that all the jewel will follow the same lead, or some maybe just a replica. Stay alert at all cost."

"Yes, sir!" The other four salute like a soldier, then burst out laughing.

"Why are you guys my brothers?" Brick sighs but couldn't help but smile at his own brothers' goofiness, "Let's go home before anyone notice that we're not there."

…

Bell's POV

'I am going to be in so much trouble!' I look at the watch to see that it's almost 8 and I should have already been at home by 7, 'Mom is going to be so angry at me for missing out family dinner!'

I start to run faster when I notice some strange figures by the corner of the alley. Now most normal people would have tried to avoid it since they are scared. But I am not one of those normal people, I have always been a curious person.

"What is that?" I stroll toward the figures which I overhead their conversation.

"Let's talk about this later. Now, we know that we have a lead, so we have to follow that lead and find the rest of the jewel. Remember, I can't guarantee that all the jewel will follow the same lead, or some maybe just a replica. Stay alert at all cost." A commanding voice spoke up.

'Lead? Jewel? Wait…Are they those thieves that Buttercup has been so obsessed about. If they are still talking happily here, then Buttercup fail to catch them.' I think to myself in surprise.

"Yes, sir!" Then more voices that come together into a shout, which later on turn into a laugh.

"Why are you guys my brothers? Let's go home before anyone notice that we're not there." The previous voice said.

'Brother? So those thieves are siblings.' I took a sneak peek to see some of them climb up the stair to go to the rooftop. But for some reason one of them turn around which immediately lock eyes with me.

My eyes immediately grow wide, seeing how I was caught eavesdropping. I knew that running would be useless because that person can catch up with me without breaking a sweat. So, I remain root in my spot and stare back at the person.

The person took out a phone and started to whispers. I just look at him curiously wondering if they are going to approach me or not. When he finishes his business, he approaches me, and now we are looking at each other with no hint of fear by either side.

"What did you hear?" His voice was monotone at the same time calm.

"I only heard enough to figure out that you're the famous thieves that everyone is talking about." I partially answer the question and look up to meet his eyes.

I was immediately struck by something. It felt as if a lightning bolt hit me, with a flash of a someone popping in my head. It was only a mere second, but for some reason, it left me with a huge emotional scar.

I decide to just run away from him, due to the weird memory that pops into my head. I didn't have to turn back to know that he wasn't following me. I didn't know that I ran so fast that I have already reached home. The door immediately swings open revealing my angry mother.

"Bell, what have you been doing so late! You also miss the family dinner time as well." My mom gave me a stern look.

"I was too caught up with my club activity to notice the time. Sorry, mom." I look at my mom with an apological expression.

"I hope it won't happen again. If it does then, I would have no choice but to make a curfew for you to come home even earlier than your sisters." Mom seems to see something off with me as she gave me her analyzing look.

"I understand." My mom then drags me in and have me sit down at the dinner table. Everyone has already finished, so it is not surprising to see that there is only one plate left for me.

"Even though you were late coming home, but I still expect you to eat." Mom said, and she remains seat and watches me eat. Mom can be strict sometimes, but she does it out of love. I just nod my head at Mom's response. I continue to eat, but I couldn't help but be curious by the sudden rush of emotions flow into me just by looking at one guy.


	10. The Coldness

**_Chapter 10: The Coldness_**

 **Ville Dynasty**

Pearl's POV

"She's awake!" Someone exclaims happily.

I squint my eyes to focus on the owner of the voice, to see Amethyst looking very excited.

"Not so loud, you're going to give her a headache." Someone shushes Amethyst.

I slowly got up to look at a redhead and pink eye girl. I tilt my head wondering who is the person in front of me.

"My name is Ruby, and I heard your name is Pearl. Nice to meet you." Ruby said and gave me a comforting smile. I just nod my head in response.

"I'm Emerald."

I was startled by a sudden voice, which I turn around to meet with a boy with black-hair and lime green eyes who is known as Emerald. I also only nod in response.

"So where did you come from? I have never seen you around here before. Also, how did you end up in an auction?" Emerald starts asking questions which I couldn't help but feel threatened.

"Emerald stop, you're making her scared." Ruby said which cause Emerald to be quiet.

"Are you all right?" Ruby said in a gentle voice.

"Are you mute?" Emerald suddenly cut in, which earns a glare from Ruby.

'I am not mute.' I want to say that but I could only stare at Emerald dumbfound, not sure how to answer.

"But then you can't be mute because the host said that they found you through your singing voice. Furthermore, I just remember heard you singing." Emerald eyed me suspiciously.

"You can sing!" Amethyst said excitedly.

I continue to look at them as they start to exchange conversation. I remain quiet the whole time, hoping to fade into the background.

"Girls! Stop! We need to hear an answer from Pearl." Ruby stops the two…wait…girls?

'So, Emerald is a girl?' I look wide eyes at Emerald, for some reason Emerald seems to know what I am thinking.

"Thanks for keeping my gender a secret Ruby. Now Pearl knows that I am a girl too." Emerald rolled her eyes.

"Pearl doesn't seem to talk much so you don't have to worry about her exposing your secret to other guys." Ruby said trying to cover her mistake.

"We will give you some time to adjust. So, when you are comfortable with us, then please don't hesitate to talk to us." Amethyst said with a sympathize look towards me.

'I am not mute. I just don't want to bring any more trouble with my voice.' I mentally think to myself, 'But I really want to communicate with them.'

I glance around the room looking for something when a piece of scroll and a brush caught my eyes. I quickly jump out of bed and take the two items. Then I start to scribble down all the thoughts that I have previously.

"My name is Pearl and it is nice to meet you all as well. I am not mute. I can't talk due to personal issue. Thank you for having me." Amethyst read it out loud for everyone to hear.

"So, you are going to communicate with us through paper?" Emerald questions and I smile in response.

"We will get used to it eventually, so you should carry around a scroll and a brush around at all time." Ruby ordered me.

"Group hug!" Amethyst suddenly spoke out and we all got into a hug which is very awkward.

"Why do you suddenly want to hug?" Emerald looks at Amethyst with a disgust look. It seems she isn't the cuddlier person.

"Well, I doubt that there would be any girl coming here anytime soon, so we all should get along. We four are the only girls here so when we run into any problem, we only have each other." Amethyst said and we all nod in understanding, "This is to the start of friendship, or maybe even sisterhood!"

"Yay!" Everyone cheers except for me, I just wrote down a 'Yay' on the paper.

…

HIM's POV

"To what I owe the pleasure for your presence here Queen Wang." I said in a bittersweet voice.

"I heard that you have send the Bloodflower to an auction and actually bought something…peculiar." Queen Wang said with a distaste voice.

"The boys only did it out of kindness. Since the poor girl would be in danger if they didn't buy her and brought her here in the safety of Bloodflower house." I said with a smile that does not reach my eyes.

Queen Wang glared at me, which I am already used to it.

"You have no idea what you just bought didn't you." Queen Wang said as her face start to turn red.

"Could she be? The girl that witness your crime?" I pretend to look surprised, I purposely brought the boys to that auction that day, since rumor has it that a girl is going to be sold. The girl was described to have white hair and pale grey eyes. I knew she is one of Queen Wang's weakness.

"You knew didn't you." Queen Wang gave me threatening look.

"Hmm…maybe I do. Maybe I don't." I gave her devilishly smile, "And do you remember Mojo's nephew?"

"What about him?" Queen Wang looks angrily at me.

"I actually was quite curious about him for a while. Why did he had such a huge debt? How did he get tied up with the gangster? So, I dig a little on his past and found out that she is the victim of your crime." I look at her to see her complexion became pale.

"He…No… She can't be!" Queen Wang looks at me with terror.

"So, I have both the witness and the victim that could overthrow you anytime. I am planning to keep them here safe with me. So, there is nothing you can do about it." I look at Queen Wang with a triumph look.

"You have only run the Bloodflower for a month and already dig up a lot of information. Have you forgotten your family's reputation? I could just crush it in a moment, since it was me who brought you here. Then I can also bring you down along with your family as well." Queen Wang said with a very pleasing smile.

My face is no longer in a bright smile but instead a frown.

"Why don't we call it even? I won't hurt your family, in exchange for keeping my secret." Queen Wang said with a broad smile on her face.

"I agree." I gave her a nod of agreement, making her to leave the room with her nose head high, "That woman is going to be the death of me."

…

Normal POV

As Queen Wang walks out the door, she saw a white hair girl out of the corner of her eyes. The girl, which is Pearl also notice Queen Wang. They both stare at each other intensively, between hatred and fear.

Pearl remain paralyze on her spot, while Queen Wang continue to walk toward her. When they both are merely one foot away Pearl couldn't help but to start shivering due to Queen Wang's cold aura.

"I see, you still remember, but I am not here to hurt you. But remember to keep your mouth quiet." Queen Wang hissed at Pearl and then turns away. Pearl just stared at the ground wide eyes as her fear starts to overtake her.

'She is a devil in disguise.' Pearl turn around to see Queen Wang is already gone, which is to her relief, 'Please don't come back.'

"Did you get the item that I need?" A calm voice has entered Pearl's hearing and she quickly turns around to meet with a pair of pink eyes.

Pearl nod and show Ruby the said item. Ruby smile and both starts to walk back together toward the pharmacy, as Pearl start to take a closer look at Ruby.

'Ruby and Queen Wang seem to have a similar appearance.' Pearl thought but decide to shake that thought away knowing that Ruby was actually an orphan, she even said that her parents are killed. In addition, Ruby is way kinder than Queen Wang.

'But…is Ruby telling the truth?' Pearl looks at Ruby with skeptical eyes to which caught her attention.

"Is there something wrong?" Ruby asked.

Pearl quickly shake my head as a no and they both walk back to the pharmacy without any hindrance.

* * *

 **21** **st** **Century**

Bunny's POV

'Arg…it has only been four days since I last saw him and he already called me to meet up with someone important. Why do I have to meet him again so fast!' I sigh as I brush an invisible dusk on my jean skirt that reaches to my knee.

"Why are you sighing when it is supposed to be me?" Bell said looking at me, her white casual summer dress, that flaps lightly whenever the wind blows, "You dragged me into this."

"I need someone to control me and you are the best option." I decide to tuck in my light purple T-shirt since I am feeling nervous.

"Seriously, he is just another guy. How am I the best option anyway?" Bell said not caring at all.

"He is not just another guy, he is somehow my 'boyfriend' who will be my 'fiancée' if the plan doesn't work! And I don't want to get marry! You know that! You are also the best option because Buttercup would just beat up the guy. Bubble would just find the situation cute. Blossom isn't available right now!" I start to whine while Bell sighs.

"I should be the one complaining here." Bell said while giving me an angry look.

"But Bell~" I whine and Bell just rolled her eyes.

"I still can't believe you are older than me by just one minute." Bell looks at my childishness.

"And I feel very proud of being older by one minute, little sis." I grin and hug Bell tightly.

"We are here at the guy's home now." Bell said while pushing me off her.

"Already! Noooooo!" I complained again.

"Get your butt out of the car already." Bell said as she is already out of the car.

"Fine." I stubbornly got out of the car and look at the building in front of me.

'How rich is this guy? Seriously, everything just has to be so fancy. He sure is humble.' I think to myself and walks into his home.

Bell and I were greeted by a butler who proceed to guide us to the living room. I start to feel like I am underdressed as the interior looks very expensive.

"I think we are underdressed." I whisper to Bell.

"No, we are not." Bell answers back, "We are here to have a casual meeting just like what your 'boyfriend' told you. So, don't think too much."

I plop down at the edge of the sofa, as Bell sits next to me. I was about to say something when someone decide to interrupt me.

"Hey Bunny!" Bandit greets me and I instantly want to punch his face.

Bell's POV

You know what is worse than being a third wheel…it is the person who is stuck being the in-between. Currently I am sitting in between Bunny and her 'boyfriend' Bandit. I can see Bandit smirking at how he is effectively annoyed Bunny as she tried or more like me holding her down to not murder Bandit. But when Bandit came in I noticed his eyes looks startled when looking at Bunny. Weird.

'When the important guest come, I have to switch seats with Bunny or…I could just ditch her. I can't, the angel side of me wouldn't let me. At least Bandit is giving a good respective space.' I tried to see thing in a positive light.

"You do know right that you two would have to switch seats in the end." Bandit said as if confirming something.

"We know." We both said at the same time.

"Why not switch now?" Bandit questions.

"Yeah why don't we switch Bunny." I look at Bunny as if challenging her.

"No!" Bunny answers quickly and hold me down back to my seat, "Let's just sit like this until the important guess arrived."

"Who is the important guest anyway?" I asked out of curiosity.

Before Bandit could answers a man and a woman looking happily at each other enters. I immediately jump up from my seat and then pushes Bunny to sit next to Bandit. Then I took Bunny's previous place and sit down looking as if I have been sitting here for a while now.

"You must be my son's girlfriend." The woman looks at Bunny beamingly.

I can see Bandit leaning toward Bunny and whispering something to her.

"Hello, Ms. Jojo, it is nice to meet you. My name is Bunny. This is my sister Bell." Bunny got up to shake hand and I did as well.

"Call me Pandora." Pandora said with a warm tone.

For some reason when I shake her hand, all I can feel is the coldness. Completely opposite to her tone.

'So, this is Bandit's parent then.' I think while greeting Bandit's father who is very kind.

"I am so happy that the blind date went well. Seeing how you two looks so happy together." Pandora clasp her hand happily.

"If it wasn't for your suggestion I think I wouldn't have met Bandit and come to love him." Bunny said with a too sweet smile.

I want to burst out laughing see how Bunny attempt to look at Bandit with loving eyes. Bandit on the other hand looks surprised but not from Bunny's words but rather her foot. I wasn't sure if Pandora is blind or not if she looks closely at their foot. Bunny is currently stepping on Bandit's toe.

'Bandit should be glad Bunny isn't wearing heels and wears sneakers instead. Since heel would be five times more painful.' I continue to try not to laugh at the 'couple' beside me.

Bandit's revenge is to tickle Bunny on her weak spot which works as Bunny is having hard time listening to Pandora's word, since she was too busy trying to not laugh or jump. Being the good sister here I decide to help her.

"What school do you attend?" Pandora asked Bunny, who obviously didn't hear the question.

"We learn at Central Townsville High School." I answer.

"That is such a shame, Bandit learns at Townsville Private High School." Pandora looks sad for a moment, "Wait! Then wouldn't it be better to move Bandit to the same school as Bunny!"

The couple stop doing whatever they were trying to hide and looks at Pandora like she just said something crazy.

"No!" They both answer at the same time, too fast.

"We mean…" Bandit quickly recover, "We mean no because we both are in our last year of high school. It would be hard to move midway. And I obviously want to be with my brothers."

"Yeah! I don't think it is a wise choice to suddenly move midway during senior year." Bunny butt in helping Bandit instead of trying to kill him.

"I see…that's too bad." Pandora sighs.

"Don't worry we will see each other again." Bunny said clasping her hand, "I would constantly come here afterschool and do homework with Bandit."

Pandora looks very happy while Bunny, who said it, just realize what she just said.

'She just screwed up big time.' I think to myself, and then tries not to laugh.

"Then Bandit will pick you up afterschool." Pandora said looking at Bandit who just gulp nervously.

"Yep." Bandit gave a short answer unsure what else to say.

"You are welcome here as well Bell." Pandora smiles at me instead of feeling the warmth all I can feel is the coldness.

'Why is being near Pandora makes me feel so cold? I am just imagining things. Maybe this house is cold.' I just nod at Pandora's response since I don't want to accidentally say something that I would regret later on like Bunny.

We continue talking for another two hours when Mr. Jojo said that it is getting late and we should go home. I can see both Bunny's and Bandit's facial expression couldn't be more happier and I also felt happy at Mr. Jojo's kind words.

The journey back home wasn't long but the moment we both step into the house, we both collapse on to the floor.

"Why are you two lying down on the floor?" Blossom asked since she was passing by.

"My muscle can finally relax." Bunny didn't directly answer Blossom as half of her face is laying down on her floor.

"Agreed." I just realize how tense I was at the house that muscle must have felt fatigue and decide to just lay down here.

"Was meeting with Bunny's 'boyfriend' that stressful?" Blossom question.

"Are mom and dad home?" Bunny asked Blossom and just ignores the question.

"Bunny! I am so happy for you!" Suddenly mom appears out of nowhere and comes hugging Bunny.

"What?" Blossom looks between Bunny and mom confused.

"Pandora told me everything! I am so happy that you were able to find the one you loved." Mom looks at Bunny with adoration.

I was trying my best not to laugh, while just standing there hiding my facial expression while Bunny just looks daze at mom's word.

"Eh?" That is the only word that Bunny could muster.

"It is so cute to have study date every afterschool." Mom squeal which Blossom immediately understand and starts to be in the same position as I am now.

'Hold it in.' I think to myself while looking at Blossom who looks back at me.

"And I expect you to be back at 7 for dinner, got it." Mom looks at Bunny, who only nod, "Good, now have fun!"

When mom walks away, immediately Blossom and I start to laugh our butt off.

"You are in deep trouble!" Blossom said while laughing.

"Arg…My life!" Bunny groans.

"What's so funny?" Buttercup just got back from her work, who is carrying a pile of papers, to see us laughing with a frustrated Bunny.

"Bunny just got her into a deep mess." I answer since I have already calm down.

"What mess?" Buttercup questions.

"She has to meet with her 'boyfriend' every afterschool." I said while stressing the boyfriend part.

"I thought you don't want to marry him, and you said he is annoying" Buttercup looks at Bunny confused.

"I don't and he is." Bunny answers back.

"Good luck then, since I don't have time to deal with another boy right now. Four is already a handful." Buttercup said as she walks away leaving a depress Bunny.

"Buttercup I think you should rest for a bit." Bubble suddenly pop up and said with a concern voice since Buttercup didn't sleep well at all after the last heist and she looks really warn out.

"I can't, I need to study every detail about their behaviors since it was not recorded before that they can change their vocal cord." Buttercup answers in frustration with as some paper fall from the pile.

"You took very goods notes, if only you also do this in class." Blossom comments as she helps Buttercup carry some paper to see an organize writing. Buttercup just snorts in return.

"But don't you have like a football(soccer) match this week?" Bunny question, "And the coach expects you to be there."

"ARG!" Buttercup starts to pull her hair in frustration.

"Buttercup, you shouldn't put all the pressure by yourself. Let the other officers help you. Go to sleep and you will come up with a better plan." Bell said as she places her arm on Buttercup's shoulder, who seems more relax.

"Fine…" Buttercup sighs starts walking toward her room.

Everyone follows Buttercup and watch her climbs to bed to make sure she doesn't sneakily go back to working. To their luck, Buttercup was knock out the moment her head reaches her pillow.

"Maybe we can help her." Bubble suggest seeing Buttercup's notes in front of her.

"You know that she doesn't like us touching her things." Bell said.

"If we help her then she won't mind." Bunny said and start flipping through Buttercup's notes, "Interesting…"

"What's so interesting?" Even Blossom seems curious, as she has a reputation to respect everyone's privacy.

"I see Miss Perfect is curious as well." Bunny giggles, while Blossom just rolled her eyes, "Bell you can join us if you want to."

Bell remain quiets for a moment as she is tempted as well, in the end, Bell sighs and join the rest of her sister.

"Wow! They have stolen the hand of Townsville Clock once!" Bubble said in surprised when she read the information in front of her.

"You didn't know? It was all over the news." Bunny questions, "And the hand of Townsville Clock is not small too.

"But they returned it back after two hours later, so I guess Bubble would have missed it." Blossom said and flips to the next page.

"We should look for a pattern." Bell suggests.

"But what kind of pattern?" Bunny asked, "They just seems to attack when they are ready. The timing is also random. Look!"

Bunny points toward the time of each pictures which just shows different digits.

"Try looking at something different." Blossom said as the four girls continue to try and find some clues.

"Why is there so many polices just to catch four thieves?" Bunny questions.

"Because those guys are top class thieves, having few police would be a disadvantage." Bell answers.

"But think of it carefully, most of their way of escaping is through the crowd. So, wouldn't it better to not have a police at all." Bunny said which made everyone to look at her in surprise.

"You're right! Now all we have to do is subtlety tell Buttercup this idea." Blossom said excitedly.

"Why can't we just tell her straight on?" Bubble questions.

"Because Buttercup would be angry at us for looking at her police information that is not allowed for the public eyes like us to read." Bell answers in a matter of fact tone.

"I got a plan." Blossom said and we all huddle on how to tell Buttercup discretely, without her getting angry.


	11. Art of Dagger

**_Chapter 11: Art of Dagger_**

 **Ville Dynasty**

Forest's POV

I grab the dagger in front of me, as I wrap my hand around the plain black handle. The dagger's sharp edge twinkles when the sun's ray hit it. In front of everyone's eyes it may look like a regular dagger, but when the moonlight reflects it, the steel changes into a jade, not only that there is more to it as well. That is why I will treasure it, and no one can touch it…but someone already did, and that would be that idiot Emerald.

I turn to glare at the short raven head boy, who glared back at me the moment he notices. We both have been getting into countless fights already at the same time being lectured by Ruby. But we both don't care anyway, one of us will win in the end.

"Pay attention everyone!" Lord HIM shouts in annoyance seeing how most of the students are already asleep, "The art of sword cannot be taken for granted, as some moves can be deadly just by swinging only one time."

'Blah blah blah…I already know all of these things.' I sigh as Lord HIM continues to lecture, I guess he notices my uninterested stare, that is why he called on me.

"Forest! Come down and fight against me then." Lord HIM orders me.

I shrug in response and walk down toward HIM without worries. I even have my best grin on since I can't wait to release out all the grudges that I have toward Lord HIM.

'I am so going to kick your butt and have my revenge; this is what you get for tainting my dignity during the vomit incident.' I shiver a little bit at the memory; then Lord HIM throws me a wooden sword stick which I easily caught.

"Now, Forest here will be the offensive side while I will be the defensive side. So, strike me with everything you got." Lord HIM gave me a daring look which I gladly accept.

I didn't hesitate to strike with everything I have got. Unleashing every grudge that I have toward Lord HIM, but Lord HIM doesn't look troubled at all as he continues to dodge my attack barely. I was able to quickly see an opening and strike Lord HIM, which causes Lord HIM's sword to fly out of his hand. Then I gave a light tap on HIM's chest to show that I could pierce his heart in a matter of second.

"As expected of the General himself." Lord HIM grin at me, "But still young."

Suddenly Lord HIM does a high kick, cause the stick to be out of my grip, and now it is on Lord HIM's hand. Lord HIM then tries to strike at me, but I quickly dodge. I didn't realize that Lord HIM was only doing that as a distraction as he also got back his original stick.

He then uses swing both sticks at me, but stop when it barely touches my throat, making it an X-shape. I couldn't help but gulp at the sudden attack, which is quite impressive might I add.

"Forest here excel in sword fighting as we can see here but he still has more to learn from." Lord HIM said confident, as I have to admit my defeat.

"You got lucky," I mumble which Lord HIM heard.

"Of course. Luck has to be on our side as well when it comes to battle." Lord HIM looks at me with devious eyes, "I guess that fight caught everyone's attention, now let's continue with the lecture."

The class groan as Lord HIM teaches with passion in his voice. I walk back to my sit and continue to stare at my dagger.

Night…

I continue to stare at the dagger that is in front of me as I gently wipe it clean as the moon shine brightly above me.

"Forest, how is Bloodflower going?"

"I am doing fine, Jade," I answer without taking a glance at the woman hovering over me.

"Thank you for taking care of that dagger for me."

"Considering how you have helped me during the past, cleaning this dagger every day is nothing," I answer back casually.

"Young man, show some manners. When you are talking, you have to look at me in the eye."

I look up and see a barely visible woman in her early thirties looking at me. The most noticeable part of her would be her long black hair and bright lime eyes.

"Sorry, Jade but you know that it is pointless to look at you when I barely see you." I heave a sigh and went back to wiping the dagger.

"I am a spirit, so of course you would barely see me." Jade just let out a huff.

"For a woman who is in her early-forties, she sure acts childish," I comment.

"Look who's talking! I heard you arguing with someone all the time when I am in the dagger." Jade argue back, "And who is this person you argue so frequently? Is it one of the four rival families?"

"Nope. I am actually in a neutral zone with those guys now, considering how we all just put up with each other now." I lift up the dagger up higher to face with the moon, as it starts to turn from steel to jade.

"You love the transition don't you." Jade gave me a motherly smile, "But tell me about this new person who seems to annoy the hell out of you."

"I call him shorty because he is the shortest guy in the Bloodflower. We both are a hot-head and have a big ego. That's why we constantly fight." I answer as brief as possible.

"So, you do know that you have a big ego." Jade giggles while I just rolled my eyes.

"You sure enjoy my pain. Aren't you supposed to be on my side and comfort me?" I pretend to look hurt and sad.

"Awww~ Poor baby~ Want mommy to sing a lullaby for you?" Jade sarcastically said.

"No thank, you're not the best singer, and you have to admit it," I said after the last time I have heard her singing.

"Then don't ask me to comfort you like a baby. You are a grown boy now." Jade said in a motherly tone.

I have been with Jade for ten years already, and she would constantly act like a second mom to me. She insists on letting me call her Jade, for some reason if I slip the word mom, she would start to cry.

"Jade, I have a question." I look at Jade seriously, causing her smile to falter a little bit.

"Sure, go ahead," Jade said while hovering closer toward me to and look at me with a severe expression as well.

"Why are your spirit stuck in this dagger? I heard that human spirit is stuck in an object because they hold some regrets or grudge. I was only nine when I found you so I never really question much but now…I want to know." I look at her to see her eyes immediately turn dark.

"I am still stuck in this dagger because I want to see my family reunite together." Jade smiles but her eyes start to become glossy.

"Let me help you then. I have the power now." I said softly.

"You can't. With Queen Wang still in the reign, she would do anything to separate my family apart." Jade couldn't hold her tears as it starts to flow out uncontrollably. I want to comfort her but my hand would only touch air.

'If only I have more power.' That was the only thing that I can think of after Jade decides to hide her spirit back into the dagger to silently cry.

…

Emerald's POV

"Get away from me," I growl at the person in front of me.

"Can't a guy hang out with another 'guy'." Shadow said while emphasizing on the word 'guy'.

"…" I just rolled my eyes and didn't reply to Shadow as I just ignore him and walks away. But Shadow, being a persistent person he is, continues to follow me around.

"Do you want to know why I think you're a girl?" Shadow shouts while I walk away even further.

"It's because I know you. We both know each other before, and I could never forget your face even if it was ten years ago." Shadow's word caught my attention.

"You know me? Ten years ago…" I look at Shadow confused and speechless because I have no memory of what happened ten years ago.

"Don't you remember me?" Shadow gave me a sad look while starts to lean closer towards me. Shadow cup my face which I didn't notice how close we are. I was instantly paralyzed for a moment not knowing what to do.

"YOU!"

Suddenly a voice causes my brain to function again, and I turn to see an angry Forest.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Forest points at Shadow.

"We will talk about this later," Shadow whispers into my ears and cast a glare at Forest.

"COME BACK HERE!" Forest shouts trying to catch up with Shadow, but he was already gone.

'For once I am thankful that Forest interrupt. If he wasn't here, who knows what would happen.' I look at Forest with thankful eyes which he then gave me a weird look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Forest looks like he was about to vomit.

"Nothing." I just walk away leaving a confused Forest.

* * *

 **21** **st** **Century**

Butch's POV

'Buttercup is here! Wow…weird seeing her wearing her casual clothes, I like to see her wears her police uniform but then…' I start to drool while thinking about it when I stare at the two people in front of me

"Butch focus, and stop staring at those two or else they will find us suspicious. Remember that Mitch may recognize us." Brick warns me.

"I know," I said but continue to daydream.

"Let's split up so that we don't draw any further attention. Boomer is with Butch seeing how he is lacking his usual focus right now." Brick ordered and we all when our ways.

"Butch, this is your jewel next, so you should pay attention. And stop thinking about the officer." Boomer said trying to reason me.

"She is hot, how can I not think about her," I replied back, which Boomer just rolled his eyes.

"We are in a museum, and I think the officer over there would be very suspicious of us since we are only high school students. I think she knows that people around our age wouldn't be hanging out in a museum on a Sunday evening so focus!" Boomer continues.

"Let's find that jewel." I huff and start walking with Boomer.

The museum is owned by the HIM, who is best friends with our dad. Not only that he is like another father-figure to us as well, so he is like our godfather.

"Butch? Boomer? What brings you guys here?"

We both froze on our spot and turned around to see the owner of the museum himself.

"Hello, Uncle HIM." Boomer sheepishly greets.

"Hey." I just gave a short greeting.

"I see you all haven't changed much. Awww~ I still remember you two in your diaper days. I couldn't help but feel a very proud godfather." HIM looks at us with adoring eyes, "So what brought you two here to my museum. And how are you and brothers?"

"Bandit has an assignment on one of your collections, so we all came here to help Bandit." Boomer tried to be as broad as possible.

"So, they are all here as well. Then tell them to come here, and I will give them a tour guide around." HIM said happily.

"It's all right, only the two of us should be fine." Boomer said.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I notice Buttercup and the stupid guy (I refuse to even say his name, even though I know his name) walking in our direction. I discreetly pinch Boomer's back to gain his attention. Then I subtlety point toward Buttercup's direction to warn that she is coming closer. Boomer suddenly looks pale and I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Then can we have our tour now?" I quickly interject, and HIM smiles.

"I see you are as impatient as ever, follow me!" HIM was about to go when Buttercup came into his view.

"Excuse me, sir, are you the owner of this museum," Buttercup said in a severe tone.

"Why yes, how may I be of your assistant?" HIM politely said.

"I overheard that you are giving a tour, may we join as well," Buttercup said which made Boomer look at me with a worried expression. I just rolled my eyes seeing how both of them joining the tour wouldn't hurt me.

"How it's going, Butch and Boomer?" Mitch greet us casually, as I nod in acknowledgment, Boomer start being the social person he is.

"Load of homework to take care of." Boomer said then suddenly Buttercup looks at Boomer weirdly.

"Aren't you the guy that works at Pandora's Ice Cream shop?" Buttercup interrogate.

"Err…yeah?" Boomer answer is more like a question.

"You have a part-time job? I thought your family is rich." Mitch question and he has an amused look on his face.

"I didn't expect Mojo to punish you this way." HIM suddenly joins on the conversation, "I heard that all five of you have to work but I didn't know where. So where do you work at Butch?"

I gulp seeing how I am in a tight spot.

"Do I have to tell them too? One of them is my classmate you know." I pretend to be embarrassed about it in order to buy some more time to think of a lie.

"Working part-time is not something to be embarrassed by Butch! In fact, it makes you look more mature and ready to face the world as well." HIM gave a hearty laugh.

"I think we should start with the tour since we can't be here long." Boomer interjects and I was relieved for Boomer's comment. Mitch was about to say something to get back to the conversation but HIM was faster.

"Oh well, we can continue this conversation another time then. Now let's begin with the tour." HIM said, Mitch has no choice but to remain quiet while Buttercup isn't even interested in the conversation at all.

"Mind telling me your name?" I asked giving her my best smile, even though I already know her name, but I have to keep up with my acting.

"Buttercup." Buttercup answers shortly and the five of us start walking around the museum with HIM leading the way.

"I didn't take you for liking these types of things," I said trying to start a conversation.

"I could say the same thing for you. You look like you rather be home playing games." Buttercup counter back, which I couldn't help but smirk seeing how she is actually making a conversation with me.

"I am here because I was dragged by my brother. How about you?" I asked as I know full well why she is here.

"For my job, that is none of your business." Buttercup walks ahead, showing that she no longer wants to talk with me, which is a bummer.

"You can flirt with her all you want, but she is less likely to crack." Mitch comments and I glared at him.

"Awww~ You scared that she will fall for me," I said with determination.

"The one that she would be falling for is me since I am with her almost 24/7," Mitch smirks.

'But she is trying to catch me so she wouldn't even spare a glance to your side.' I really want to say that but I can't expose my identity.

"She's mine." Mitch declared which I was surprised seeing how Mitch was never serious about any girl, to even consider his.

"I was only joking. I don't even know her." I said, but then Mitch still sends me a glare which I happily sent it back.

Then I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my back and I turn around to see Boomer pinching my back while giving me a warning look. I just sigh and stick close to Boomer since he doesn't trust me anywhere near Mitch. The tour was very boring until we have reached the destination that everyone was secretly waiting for.

The dagger with a label saying 'Green Eyes'. I look closely to see that it looks like a simple dagger with a case. The blade itself is in silver color while the case is brown along with the handle.

'That looks so…simple, but I know that the steel would turn into a jade.' I thought to myself while looking at this supposed to be important to me.

"Now this is the proudest jewel that I have been given by my grandfather HIM the first. I am currently HIM the third. This dagger here is called Green Eyes. The reason behind for this dagger is because the actual owner of this sword has green eyes during the Queen Wang's error. Since most of the history has been stored by the government, I am not able to tell you the name of the owner. Rumor has it that when it reflexes onto the moon the silver blade would change its color into green, not only that some say that this blade has eyes that are constantly looking at you." HIM said dramatically, as everyone listens to his words very carefully.

"So how did the dagger end up with you?" I asked curiously since from my dreams, I have never remembered willing to give Lord HIM my previous life's favorite dagger.

"My grandfather told me that he got it from Queen Wang's daughter. The dagger reminds the owner of someone special, but the owner doesn't want to remember the said person. The owner then gave to Queen Wang's daughter which pass to my grandfather." HIM answers confidently as he has faith in his grandfather.

'Why would I give something special because it reminds me of someone special? It would have made more sense to keep it so I could at least have someone special close by, right? If only the time in my dream would be faster. All I am dreaming about now is living the life of a Bloodflower member.' I sigh which was noticed by Boomer.

"Confused?" Boomer said in a whisper.

"Yep." We both gave short answers so that the conversation can be as vague as possible.

"Is my explanation too complicated? I doubt that it is since you boys are usually with Mojo and he gives a much more complicated explanation." HIM asked as he heard our conversation.

"I was just confused on how it can turn into green." I lied smoothly.

"The rumor is that when the moonlight hits the dagger, it will turn green." HIM answers.

"Can I see it in action?" I asked as I glance outside to see the sun is setting.

"Well…I do want to see it with my own eyes…Let's do it!" HIM said excitedly and starts to order around the place for the Green Eyes to move around where the moon would shine at. The five of us walk toward the emergency exit to reach the roof of the museum.

'This could be the only chance to confirm whether there is a jewel in that dagger since there isn't any decoration. The only bet I have would be the blade itself, not only that I would get to confirm it before doing a pointless heist just to get this jewel.' I couldn't help but become excited.

When we reach the roof, the sky is already dark.

"Now time to see whether the rumor is true or not!" HIM said excitedly, as he slowly opens the glass and then gently hold the dagger. HIM hold the dagger up high in order for it to be hit by the moonlight. We all wait to see the change but there is nothing.

"Why isn't it changing?" I asked impatiently.

"Is it a fake?" Buttercup question and step toward the dagger to take a look.

"It can't be a fake! My grandfather has securely kept it in a safe, which is passed down with tight security as well." HIM starts to become desperate.

"It is just a plain dagger," Mitch said in disappointment.

"Can I hold it?" I asked, and HIM nods.

HIM gently gave me the dagger, still thinking that it is real. The moment I lift up the dagger I heard a familiar voice reach out to me.

'Forest? Is that you?' I knew that this would happen. I look closer at the dagger to see a faith word appears 'Man'. As quickly it appears, it also disappears. I turn around to see Buttercup is looking behind me closely.

"Did you see anything?" Buttercup asked curiously.

"Not really." I shrug and hand it to back to HIM.

"I guess it is just a fake." HIM said in a sad tone, "I will have to throw it away."

"Wait! Don't! The police would like to have you continue displaying it." Buttercup said.

"Why?" HIM question.

"I think that this would be the next jewel that those thieves are targeting. Seeing how they don't know whether it is fake, we could use it as a bait." Buttercup said, "We hope you would cooperate to punish people who opposed the law."

"Of course! I would gladly help the police." HIM smiles seeing that at least the dagger still has some use.

"We got to go now or else dad would kill us. Bye." I quickly interject and push Boomer out with. Leaving the rest to plan something.

"I guess we have to tell the others that it's fake." Boomer asked the moment we are far away.

"It's real. I saw the word, but not the sentence." I said.

"Then wouldn't it be better to listen to their conversation." Boomer question again.

"Don't worry I have already put a bug on Mitch." I said happily while pushing Boomer, "For now we have to tell the others."

Somewhere Else…

Normal POV

It was another dull family dinner time where everyone would eat together and have a conversation. As for today's topic, it is no surprise that Bunny would want to know about those thieves known as Rowdy Ruff Boys.

"When are they striking?" Bunny curiously asked me.

"In three days at 6 in the morning." Buttercup said not bothering to hide the information anymore.

"Weird. Why do they have a heist in the morning? Wouldn't it expose them even more?" Bell question.

"But you know I think they like being exposed," Blossom said.

"Yeah, so when everyone is looking for them, they would expect someone who is wearing something flashy." Bubble said.

"The best solution to catch them would be having fewer people or none. So, don't guard the jewel and just let them easily take it." Bell said.

"If there is no one guarding the jewel then how are the police going to catch them?" I question not understand what is my sister thinking.

"What Bell meant was that it would be better to let them easily get it to lower their guard. Then when they are trying to escape, you just strike at them. I doubt that they would have expected this." Blossom explains more thoroughly.

"That is a genius!" Buttercup said as my eyes sparkle with excitement, she was about to get out of her seat when Ms. Utonium send a glare toward her.

"Finish your food first, then go and do your work." Our mom said in a dark tone.

"Yes, ma'am." Buttercup quickly eats and then run up the stair, leaving everyone else with an amused face.

"The plan went great!" Bubble exclaims happily.

"Let's hope that those thieves would finally be caught. They have been causing too much trouble." Blossom finished her meal and got out of her seat.

"Then we can finally see who is behind those masks as well!" Bunny jump up from her seat.

"Why do you care so much?" Bell question as she neatly places her spoon and fork on the plate.

"Because I was trying to find the identity behind those masks." Bunny said in her detective's voice, "The obvious clue would be they are either living in Townsville, Megaville or Cityville!"

"Wow, nice deductive skill," Bell said bored and decided to leave.

"Hey! Why are you leaving!" Bunny whines, then look at Bubble, "You will be my partner in crime!"

"What? I thought we are doing something good?" Bubble gain Bunny a confused look.

"Just don't do anything reckless Bunny." Mr. Utonium chuckles and left the dinner table with Ms. Utonium.

"I won't!" Bunny grins then look at Bubble.

"Please tell me that we really aren't going to do anything reckless." Bubble pleads using her best puppy eyes, which almost work.

"I will lower the recklessness then," Bunny said as she couldn't resist and pinch Bubble's cheek.

"Now off we go!" Bunny then drags Bubble to her room.

The moment they reach Bunny's room, Bunny quickly jumps to her computer and starts to search.

"What are doing?" Bubble questions the moment Bunny's screen start to show up weird number.

"Hacking into the Townsville, Cityville and Megaville City Hall's computers." Bunny answers like that are something normal.

"WHAT! Isn't that illegal." Bubble starts to feel scared.

"Don't worry, I made sure no one would be able to trace back. It's not like I am stealing any information. All I am doing is just copying the information back into my computer." Bunny smiles to convince Bubble but Bubble isn't convinced at all. When Bunny press enters, lists of names with age starts to pop up.

"That is a lot of people." Bubble mumbles.

"Which is why I need your help," Bunny said like it was something simple.

"Why don't we cut the list by age first. I think that thieves should be at least 16. So, anyone below 16 should be out of the list." Bubble suggest decreasing her workload.

"Good idea and people above 30 should be cut out as well," Bunny said and starts to cut out the people from the list.

"We should cut out each other's name and our parent's." Bubble suggests, but it barely reduces the number.

"What should be cut out next?" Bunny questions.

"Gender! I remember Buttercup saying that they are all boys." Bubble exclaim happily which help reduced the list by even more.

"Not bad, we are actually making progress." Bunny nods seeing the number has been reduced by a considerable amount compared to the beginning, "But we can't cut down anymore since we don't have enough information."

"So, I can leave now?" Bubble said in a hopeful voice.

"Yeah, since I couldn't come up with anything." The moment Bunny finished her sentence Bubble was immediately out of the door, "Bubble sure is fast. Hmmm…I should think a little bit more."

"I just have to convince Buttercup to let me look go with her to the next heist." Bunny glances at the list again, thinking carefully.

'Who could you be?' Bunny thinks to herself before going to sleep.

Next Day…

Blossom's POV

The bell rang signaling the end of class for the day. Everyone including me was about to leave but my math teacher decides to call me to stay behind.

"Blossom congratulation on being chosen to participate in the next Townsville Math Competition." My math teacher congratulates me.

"Thank you. I will do my best to represent our school." I said with determination.

"We also wish you the best of luck tomorrow. You will be competing with other schools from all over Townsville. If you win, you would be able to compete against students from Megaville and Cityville." The teacher said excitedly while I just nod my head.

'I get to go back and meet my friends in Megaville then.' I start to think carefully, 'That would be nice. I just have to make it to the top 3.'

"I will take my leave." I walk out of the classroom, and to be greeted with many people congratulating.

The parade of congratulation came to an end when I met up with Princess.

"Why would they choose you? I bet you will just humiliate our school name." Princess gave me an evil smile.

"I think you are talking about yourself," I answer back and then walks away, leaving an angry Princess.

As I walk I see a gloomy Bunny coming toward my way.

"Ready to go back home?" I asked.

"Can't. You know the reason." Bunny said and look at the front door with a sigh, while I, on the other hand, tries to hold in my laugh.

"Whose car is that?"

"That looks expensive."

"The guy standing next to the car looks so handsome as well."

It didn't take me long to know that Bandit has arrived to pick up Bunny.

"Here is your ride. Better go before more girls start to flock over your man." I couldn't help but comment.

"His not mine." Bunny groan.

"But according to our parents, he is." I just answer back and push Bunny to go with Bandit.

I carefully observe the scene unfold, where everyone's mouth was wide open seeing Bunny steps into Bandit's ride. The moment the car disappear, everyone starts to gossip.

"What relation does Bunny and that guy have?"

"Bunny is so cool! She deserves a guy like him."

"I am so jealous of her but we can't compare ourselves to her."

'I guess Bunny would be a hot topic for a while.' I think to myself and walk home.


	12. Blissful Moment

**_Chapter 12: Blissful Moment_**

 **Ville Dynasty**

Normal POV

"Can anyone answer me what is the upcoming festival?" Lord HIM looks at everyone expectantly.

"The anniversary of Queen Wang's coronation." One of the students answered.

"That is correct! Next question. What is this year theme color?" Lord HIM asked again.

"Gold." Ocean answers shortly.

"Correct! Now, why would the Queen choose gold?" Lord HIM continues to question.

"Gold symbolized wealth at the same time it can be seen from another perspective as the color of wheat. Meaning that Queen Wang hope to have a good harvest this year." Storm gave a monotone answer.

"Wonderful! It seems everyone has been paying attention to my classes. I have never felt so proud!" Lord HIM said with a tear of joy, "Now you all may be wondering, why is Lord HIM asking these weird questions. The answer would be I am allowing you all to go out and enjoy your youth on Queen Wang's coronation day since there will be a festival with plenty of wonderful foods and entertainment!"

Everyone immediately cheers happily.

"But!" The moment Lord HIM said the word 'But' everyone slumps down their shoulders.

"If you don't pass the test that I am going to give to you next week. Not only would you not be able to go to the festival but you will be punished. That would be all. Have a nice day!" Lord HIM said with a big smile while the rest of the students just stared at him with eyes of hopelessness, fear, and anger.

…

"He can't do this to me!" Forest complained as he jumps onto his bed.

"He can," Ocean said earning a glare from Forest.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Forest rolled his eyes and went back to burying his face in the pillow.

"What is the test going to be on about anyway?" Stone asked causes everyone to look at him surprised.

"You seriously don't know. You are going to die on the test." Storm looks at Stone wide-eyed.

"Can you just tell me, instead of making fun of me." Stone said with a deadpan expression.

"Physical Condition Test and Knowledge of Government System." Flame answers.

"I am so going to pass that test! Especially on the physical test." Stone cheered.

"It doesn't add together, we are having two tests. So, you have to pass both in order to go to that festival. If you fail one of them then you will be punished." Storm explained.

"I am doom!" Stone whined.

"Now you can feel my pain," Forest said as he is in the same boat as Stone.

Then there was a dead silence for a moment.

"Where's Emerald?" Ocean suddenly asks out of nowhere and everyone starts to question as well.

"Now that you mention it. I haven't seen him for a while." Stone looks around.

"That is true, by now when Forest said something Emerald would have already insulted him and they both would be in a fist fight." Storm nods in agreement.

"He has been hanging out with the girls lately." Flame slowly said.

"I also saw him with…the name of the guy that I refused to say." Forest gave a weird answer.

"Who?" The rest of the guys asked at the same time.

"Urg…Shadow…" Forest hesitantly answer.

"What about him? He seems like a decent guy to me." Flame said while looking at others to see if any of them have a problem, which every just gave a puzzled face.

"I hate him because he tried to steal away my favorite dagger. Like one day he just appeared in front of my house and demand to have the dagger. Claiming that the dagger was his, which is so not true at all." Forest just explained knowing that the others would ask.

"So, you didn't give it to him, which results in you both always at each other's throat right?" Flame gave a guess at the end and Forest nod to confirm Flame's guess.

"He can barely get along with anyone anyway. Not surprised to see him making enemies." Ocean shrugs, while Forest just snorts at Ocean's remark.

"I don't know about you guys but I am going to be studying now." Flame said and walks out.

"Wait…I can have Flame teach me!" Stone perks up and quickly run after Flame.

"That is a great idea!" Forest got up and followed behind, leaving only Ocean and Storm in the room.

"Are you going to go after them?" Storm asked looking at Ocean expectantly.

"Nah…I'm going to be walking around…" Ocean voice trailed off.

"Okay then." Storm shrugs and walks out the door.

'This is my chance to escape!' Ocean smiles happily knowing that no one is going to try to find him for a while, 'Time to send out the signal.'

Sapphire's POV

'I wonder when will Ocean send out the signal…It has already been weeks. He must have been really busy with this Bloodflower thing.' I look up from the ocean floor as I lay down on a flat surface rock.

I look at my sapphire scale tail as it gleams under the ocean light.

'Maybe I should swim up the surface and check to see any sign.' I got up from the rock and swim up the surface. When I look up I saw the signal which meant that Ocean is coming to see me! I took a sneaky glance from left to right to see if there is anyone looking.

'The coast is clear. Now is the best time.' I closed my eyes, then touches my tail. I took a deep breath in and out as focus all my energy on changing my tail into a pair of legs. When I start to feel a smooth surface, I open my eyes revealing a pair of legs. I slowly swim toward the cave where I would get a proper dress to wear since I stash all my belonging there.

I quickly run up the rocky surface so no one would see me emerging from the water. When I reach the cave, I change into a new pair of clothes. I examine myself through the reflection of the puddle, taking a quick look at my appearance which I approve. I quickly run out of the cave and wait patiently by the side of beach trying to not draw any attention from unwanted people. It wasn't that long before Ocean appears and runs up to me.

"Sorry to call out to you and made you wait," Ocean said with a guilty look.

"It's okay. I don't really mind. In fact, I am glad to be able to meet with you again." I smile, which made Ocean sigh with relief.

"I have somewhere to show you." Ocean extends out his hand and I happily take it.

Walking hand in hand, I couldn't help but feel flustered.

'So, this is what it feels like to hold someone's hand. It's warm…and comforting. It feels so different than holding fins with fishes.' I took note of since being the last mermaid, I don't have anyone to talk to, only fishes. This leads me to feel lonely and drawn toward people on land.

'Having a pair of legs is quite weird. It's a good thing that I practice.' I glance down at my new pair of legs that I have acquired not long after turning 16, 'The first time I change into a pair of legs was the same day as I met Ocean. I couldn't help but feel happy to have met him.'

I took a glance toward Ocean to see his blue eyes are sparkling.

"So where are we going?" I asked curiously since we are going deeper into the forest.

"That is for me to know and you to find out," Ocean said with a mischievous grin.

It wasn't a long journey before Ocean stops in front of a cave. Ocean turns around to look at me with a bright smile that comforts me.

"It's going to be a rocky path, so be careful," Ocean warns me, as he wraps his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

I couldn't help but feel my heart to beat faster at our close proximity, I have never hold anyone hand let alone be this close to anyone.

"Be careful now." Ocean gentle voice does not help my heart at all, as it starts to beat even faster.

'My heart is beating too loud. I hope Ocean wouldn't hear it.' I pray since it feels embarrassing to be the only one this nervous.

We both slowly walk into the cave together, looking out for any sharp rock or rocky path. Every step that I stumble the distance between our body would decrease. So currently it is as if I am leaning on Ocean as he guides me down the route.

"We're here," Ocean said proudly and I look around my surrounding.

Diamonds in every corner of the cave as it sparkles. I couldn't help but look at it in awe. In addition, there is a small pond under the gleaming light of the diamonds.

"This is beautiful." I casually lean my head on to Ocean's shoulder.

"I knew you would like it. I discover this place when I was being punished by HIM. We actually explore almost every inch of the forest. When I found this I immediately thought of you." Ocean looks at me as his ocean blue eyes sparkles.

"Thank you." I beam happily and couldn't help but to blush by his words, "Who is HIM anyway?"

The conversation then starts to flow as I get to know him better and what he is currently doing. I absorb every information since I want to know what human do in their free time.

"Aren't you in trouble right now for sneaking out?" I asked realizing that Ocean is breaking one of the rules.

"It's alright. They won't know because everyone is too busy with an upcoming test." Ocean said.

"Then shouldn't you be preparing for the test too?" I am starting to be guilty of taking Ocean's time away from preparing for an important test.

"Don't worry, and I would rather see you than being stuck with those guys," Ocean said and intertwine our finger.

'Ocean is being so unfair right not. His words are making my heart beats very fast.' I look down trying to not meet Ocean's eyes or else my face would be even redder than before.

Ocean chuckles seeing my reaction toward his words as he pats my head. We may have only met each other three times, counting this one, but I couldn't help but feel like I have known him forever.

'But…I have secretly been looking at him when he was by the coast painting, so I actually do know him since forever.' I couldn't help but let out a giggle, which caught Ocean's attention.

"What is it?" Ocean gave me a questioning look.

"Just thinking how I am glad to have met you." I giggled again, which seems to brighten up Ocean's face.

"I am glad to have known you as well." Ocean leans in and kisses my forehead, I look up at him in surprise because the action is foreign to me.

Ocean chuckles and then he stares at the beautiful scenery, while I continue to think about Ocean's action.

'What is this foreign feeling?' I think to myself as my heart feels all fuzzy and warm, 'But I kind of like this feeling.'

"I think we should go back now," I suggest seeing how the moon has already risen up the sky.

"Time sure pass by fast." Ocean mumbles but audible enough for me to hear.

I wish that the journey was longer because I want to stay with Ocean longer.

'Stupid me! I shouldn't have suggested going back home.' I sigh and look at where we spot, which is in front of the ocean where we previously meet.

"I don't think it is safe for you to go home by yourself at this time of the night." Ocean looks at me while holding my hand very tight.

"I will be fine. You don't have to worry about me." I said trying to push Ocean to walk back.

"I can't let you go that easily this time. You are very important to me. Even though we may have met for only two times, but those three times, counting this one, are the best memory that I have ever had." Ocean proclaim.

I look down my feet to hide my now red face.

"I will be fine. You don't have to worry about me." I push Ocean with my free hand but it was futile because Ocean is stronger than he looks.

"Is that from the Bloodflower member?" Some passerby said.

Ocean's eyes wide with panic and let go of my hand.

"Sorry, and be safe." Ocean then quickly run away or maybe hiding somewhere.

"What are you talking about? I only see a girl over there." Another passerby said.

"I must be imagining things." The previous passerby just shrugs it off.

The two passersby and walks away leaving me. I heave a sigh of relief and then look to my left and right.

'I should head back.' I took a small step on to the ocean water and concentrate all my energy on changing my leg into a tail. The transformation wasn't long and in no time I swim back to the ocean floor. I peacefully rest on a flat surface rock, thinking about Ocean.

Ocean's POV

'Sapphire is a mermaid.' I look in shock seeing everything from behind a bush that I am currently hiding from the passerby, 'Everything made sense. Like how she got stuck between a rock when we first met. And when I saw a tail that is bigger than regular fish. Furthermore, when Sapphire keeps on rejecting my offer to take her back home because her home is in the ocean! I think I am going to have a headache here.'

I got out of hiding and quickly dash down the road, to the Bloodflower house, mentally remind myself to be as quiet as possible. The moment I reach my room, everyone's head snaps in my direction.

"Where have you been?" Flame asked in an irritated tone.

"Sleeping behind a bush. Why?" I smoothly lied.

"No wonder we couldn't find you," Forest said believing my lie.

"Why is Flame in such a sour mood?" I asked quickly divert the attention toward Flame instead of me.

"Those two bug him all day." Storm points toward Stone and Forest.

"Good luck." I gave Flame thumbs up and went to bed to have my own quiet thinking time.

When I laid my head on the pillow, I try to observe every information that I have seen today in my brain.

'Sapphire is a mermaid. Sapphire is a mermaid…What have I just got myself into?' I think while the others continue to bicker about the upcoming test. I couldn't help but rub on the seashell that Sapphire and I have chosen it together, in order to ease the anxiousness.

 **21** **st** **Century**

Bandit's POV

"…"

"…"

We both are currently just working on our homework in my room without exchanging any acknowledgment toward the other party. I have no idea what Bunny is thinking but all I could think about was the similarity between Bunny and the girl in my dream. Not only it happens once but twice. I take a glance at Bunny again to see a weird image pop up in my head.

'She's the one. But does she know it? Does she even have those dream or memories? What am I supposed to do after knowing that the girl in front of me is the same girl in the past? Should I tell her? Or maybe do a test? What should I do? Why can't Brick just tell me the next plan? Wait…Does Brick even know what happens next after the jewel is assembled? Too. Many. QUESTIONS!' My brain starts to go haywire since I didn't even notice myself staring at Bunny for so long.

"Can you stop looking at me!" Bunny said in an annoyed tone.

I was about to retort but nothing came out since my brain is currently asking too many questions that don't even have an answer. The greatest idea I could come up with is to approach her and just openly stare at her.

"I thought we have an agreement about personal space and didn't I tell you to stop staring at me." Bunny hiss the moment I am in front of her.

"Change of plan. You should try to be more flexible." I grab onto Bunny's chin and to tilt her head up.

'Why am I doing this? Maybe I still couldn't believe that I found the girl of my dream this fast. I am going to savor every moment.' I look into Bunny's violet eyes.

The moment barely lasts as Bunny did a head-butt on my forehead.

"Aw!" I rub my forehead trying to ease the pain.

"That is what you get for being a creep. Now get back to work." Bunny points toward the other side of the room, gesturing me to sit there.

"Fine…" I huff and pout since I want to look at Bunny more, but judging by her current mood, I doubt it isn't the best time to complain.

The room was so quiet that I didn't realize I have dozed off into a slumber.

Bunny's POV

'This is so boring…What time is it anyway?' I look at the clock to see that it is only 5:00 pm, 'Timepass by too slow, I still have like two hours left. When did Bandit fall asleep?'

Out of boredom, I decided to take a sneak peek to look at Bandit's peaceful face while still wearing his school uniform.

'I am so glad that I don't have to wear a uniform. Why does he look good when he is sleeping? Darn it! I wonder what he is dreaming about?' I continue to stare at Bandit as he starts to sleep talk.

"Amethyst… Don't go~" Bandit said in a sighing tone.

'Who's Amethyst?' I think to myself as Bandit continues to mumble that only name, 'Maybe it's his crush. No wonder he doesn't like this arrange marriage. That girl seems to be so special to him. Wait…If Bandit found the girl that he loves then I don't have to marry him! This would be way faster as well! I am a genius. I will help Bandit to find his love!'

"Bandit! I have an idea!" I shout out really loudly in order to wake up Bandit which was successful.

"What? What idea?" Bandit looks startle at how close our faces are.

"To get that special girl called Amethyst!" I said bluntly, "I heard you saying her name in your sleep."

"Er… What?" Bandit just continues to look at me confused.

"I am here to help you get together with this girl called Amethyst. Just tell me what she is like and I will help you with everything! When you found her, we won't have to get married! YAY!" I said happily.

"Wait! Amethyst…er…she's…erm." Bandit struggle to find his words.

"What? From different school, state or country?" I question.

"She is just…my imagination!" Bandit snaps his finger as if just finding the answer as well.

"What…really?" I immediately felt disappointed, "I guess we have to stick to your idea."

"Yep! So be patient. And why were you so close to me? Are you interested in me?" Bandit said in a happy voice.

"No." I gave me a short answer and quickly went back to my original corner.

'I feel like I heard someone called Amethyst before, but from where?' I think to myself while taking one more suspicious glance toward Bandit, 'Hmmm…'

For some reason, my instinct told me to look up the internet, so I open my laptop and start typing away.

'Famous people called Amethyst.' I look at the result to see no result pops up. So, I decided to do some more research, which took on for a while until I reach a news article about the recent robbery by the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

'The Rowdy Ruff Boys has stolen Ms. Fang's Engagement Ring!' I look at the title and wonder what could Ms. Fang relate to Amethyst. Then I notice a small corner of the article there is a description of Ms. Fang's Engagement Ring, 'The ring is said to be made by Stone Hu who is responsible to proposing to Amethyst Fang…'

'Wait…Her name is Amethyst Fang! In addition, it also involved with Stone Hu, which is part of the Bloodflower.' I start to feel like I am doing something I am not supposed to do, 'Should I research more? But then wouldn't I be stooping to the same level as the Rowdy Ruff Boys, since the Bloodflower history is forbidden to be known by the public, in other words, it is illegal.'

'Why am I even searching for Amethyst Fang? I doubt Bandit even know this person. I am overthinking this.' I decide to stop my research seeing how it has no relation to me anyway.

"Why did you stop researching? Aren't you curious?" Bandit said which made me jump be surprised.

"When were you behind me? And what happened to personal space." I tried to keep calm but I am failing really badly.

"I was bored since I finished my homework so I want to see if you need any help with yours seeing how you haven't finished it yet. But now I know why you haven't finished your homework." Bandit said in an amusing tone.

"It's your fault for saying Amethyst! It made me curious which led me to some Bloodflower and Rowdy Ruff Boys! And I have been interested in these topics lately so I wasn't able to finish my work.' I huff in annoyance.

"You are interested in Rowdy Ruff Boys?" Bandit said in a surprised tone.

"Everyone is interested! They are the current hot topic. In addition, my sister is part of the police force so of course, I would be interested." I answer.

"You mean the girl with white hair? Bell, right?" Bandit said even more surprised than before.

"No, I have another sister her name is Buttercup," I said and Bandit just nods.

"That made sense. So how far have you been researching about those thieves anyway? Want to compare with me?" Bandit said in an excited tone.

"You also have a lead!" I jump up starting to become excited along with Bandit.

"But I may not be able to beat you seeing how your research skill is way better than mine." Bandit praises me which I didn't think he was capable.

"I made a list of names and I narrowed down this far. Do you think you can help me?" I showed Bandit the list and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"You still have a lot of names left." Bandit said, "Not only that you also have my name!"

"Well, you are a boy and fit the age range. I bet you can pull off those stunts as well." I said with no hint of guilt for suspecting him to be part of the Bloodflower.

"My fiancée does not trust me! I am hurt!" Bandit said with a playful smirk.

"I can't wait to be your ex soon so that I can be suspicious of you without facing the consequence," I said with a challenging tone.

"Now you gave me a reason to keep you as my fiancée." Bandit said challenging back.

"Not going to happen." I laugh but when I look at Bandit's face, he seems to have a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"I guess you don't mind the personal space now right." Bandit said which I just notice how close we are. Our shoulders are touching since we are sitting side by side while holding a normal conversation.

"Get back to your place." I push him away which he complies.

"I shouldn't have reminded you." Bandit pretends to pout but his smirk failed to hide his amusement.

'6:30 PM… half an hour left. I am almost free for today…' I went back to do my work without being bothered by Bandit until it was time to leave.

Normal POV

"We have a problem!" Bandit burst into the Brick's room without bothering to knock.

Everyone was already there so Bandit wouldn't have to waste his time waiting for anyone.

"Close the door behind you." Blaine reminded him.

"It's about Bunny." Bandit said the moment he closed the door and lock it.

"What about her?" Brick asked curiously.

"I just realize her last name is Utonium. And who is the other Utonium that we know." Bandit said looking at the others.

"Who?" Boomer asked which causes Bandit to facepalm.

"Officer Buttercup!" Bandit tried not to scream in panic.

"Hmm…as long as she isn't involved then things should be fine." Brick said in his analytic tone.

"She is getting involved but I doubt Buttercup knows it. Not only that Bunny is as good in coding as me!" Bandit panic tone starts to become more pronounced.

"I guess we have to be on more alert than usual or…we could have Bunny join our side." Butch excitedly suggest.

"No, we will not have Bunny be involved." Brick said in a strict tone.

"But Bandit did say that Bunny could be the one-"

"She is the one." Bandit said cutting Butch's sentence.

"So, Bunny is the one. She should be involved." Butch finished his sentence.

"…"

There was a moment of silence before everyone suddenly realizes what Bandit just said.

"WHAT! You found her!" Everyone said at the same time as their eye became wide.

"So, what should I do? Not only is she the one but her sister is the obstacle that we haven't overcome yet." Bandit starts to panic again.

"Then you shouldn't try to break off your engagement with Bunny." Boomer said.

"But Bunny is keen on breaking that engagement." Bandit counter back.

"Make her fall for you!" Butch said while rolling his eyes.

"Then what next?" Bandit questions again.

"Fix your regret. You already have the hint from the ring. 'I regret not being able to give you this ring.'" Brick said confidently but everyone knows that he just thought of it on the spot.

"Wait, so I have to propose to Bunny with the ring that is obviously on the wanted list! Wouldn't that expose my identity!" Bandit continues to inquire while using his quiet voice.

"Try a substitute. That would work. If not then try to change the shape of the ring or something." Blaine said as if it can be done that easily.

"Easier said than done." Bandit just mumbles in response.

"But what happens when we fix our regret?" Boomer asked, "Are we free then?"

The room was silent again as no one has the answer.

"Yeah…I guess we are." Brick was hesitant by the answer since it seems too good to be true.

"That's way too easy. I expect something more for all the trouble we have gone through just to get those jewels." Butch said in an irritated tone.

"We will know later on. For now, focus on getting the jewel." Brick ordered which everyone comply.


End file.
